Runaway Lover
by Queenofthenight89
Summary: After finding an old diary, 18 year old Patricia longs to go back to Titanic to bring two people together. Join Patricia as she journeys back to the past, makes friends and ends up falling for the one person she never expected to. Rated M for language and suggestive situations. Rewrite of my original story. OC/AU
1. 1 - The Diary

**The sequel to Be Careful What You Wish For is finally here. I've really enjoyed writing this first chapter and hope you enjoy reading it. I love reviews and criticism is welcome too. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Titanic or any of the characters from the movie. They belong to James Cameron's Titanic. The only character I own are Patricia, all of my modern day characters plus Celine.**

 **Chapter 1**

London 2016

Patricia Roberts felt tears in her eyes as she read the last few pages of her book. It was getting dark outside and the cold London weather did nothing to cheer her up. She got up off her bed and walked towards her window and stared across the street and sighed. Wiping a tear away from her face she took another look at the book she had put down.

This wasn't just any old book or one of the many bestsellers that could be found in every bookshop in London. This book was different. It was an old diary and had seen better days. It had a leather bound cover which was showing signs of wear. The pages had gone a yellow color and the once beautiful handwriting had started to fade. She remembered the day she found it quite clearly. It was when she was clearing out the attic to make room for new things. As she was going through some old boxes a worn looking book fell out of them. Not thinking anything of it, she picked the book up and put it in her hoody pocket.

Patricia was 18 years old, had long blonde hair and the most striking blue eyes ever. She lived alone with her father in a nice townhouse in London's Mayfair. It just so happened that the building they lived in was quite old, Georgian to be precise. Patricia loved the old feel about the place, and was pretty sure at one time the whole building was a grand home probably belonging to a very wealthy family.

When it came to family Patricia never had that sort of traditional relationship that many of her friends had. She was close to her father, but it never really was a traditional father/daughter relationship. Her father treated her more like a mentor and never once had she the privilege of calling him father but had always called him by his first name Christopher or Chris. When most fathers would hate it if their child called them by their first name, Patricia's never did mind and in fact he insisted upon it. She had lived a very fancy life in all of her 18 years and had been to many faraway countries and was educated at expensive boarding schools all her life. This was the sort of life you could lead if your father was a

professional money launderer for Britain's most notorious crime family. The job came with an immense amount of money, for her father was quite high up in the organization and was very close to the boss of the firm.

Unfortunately Patricia had never known her mother for she had died when she was very young. Family wasn't really a subject she liked to talk about. As the weeks went by Patricia was reading the diary everyday. It apparently belonged to a woman called Celine Moody or so it said in faded writing on the front. The diary was extremely tragic.

Celine was a young woman traveling first class on the first and only ever voyage of the Titanic. She was traveling with her father, a valet for his employer – Caledon Hockley. Extremely wealthy, he had a fiancee called Rose who ran away and left the ship when it got to Ireland. Celine's father had then arranged a marriage between her and his employer, much to Celine's horror. However, Celine had other plans and had fallen in love with one of the ship's officers - 6th Officer James Moody. As history stated the ship hit an iceberg and sunk. Celine was heartbroken, James had gone down with the ship.

The more she read the diary, a mixture of emotions came over her – anger, misery and sadness. If Caledon Hockley or his bodyguard were around today she would sure give them a piece of her mind and a good punch too. Patricia was no softy and knew perfectly well how to defend herself. From a young age her father had taught her to stand up for herself and if anyone messed with her, she was to be tough and show them her fists. You couldn't be soft, especially if you were in the company of gangsters, hit men and drug dealers all of your life.

Patricia's attitude had also got her in trouble at school many times. Very often teacher's would have to break up fights that Patricia had started in school. One day she had even broken another girl's nose. The moment her father had found out instead of getting angry with Patricia he had just shrugged her off and would often say 'That's my girl.'

The next day Patricia decided to head over to the coffee shop across the street. There was a downside of having a notorious money launderer as a father and that meant having your own personal bodyguard. Michael he was called and Patricia couldn't go anywhere without him. Christopher knew the man quite personally and trusted him with his daughter's life. It was for her own safety, members of Britain's second most notorious crime organization would easily harm Christopher or his family. Patricia included. Patricia was very good friend's with the boss of the organization's young wife Kelly. She couldn't even go to the gym without her bodyguard. Sure it was nice being very rich, but you just couldn't have a quiet life.

'Michael, must you come with me. It's only across the street.'

'Pat, you know the score. Your father would kill me if anything happened to you.'

Patricia rolled her eyes at her minder.

'Fine, but i'm sitting by myself.'

Taking her laptop with her she decided to take advantage of the free wi-fi and do some research. There must be something on the internet about this mysterious Celine.

Taking a seat in the corner where she wouldn't be disturbed, she put down her bag and loaded up her computer, before snuggling into the oversized armchair. Michael was sat a few seats from her, keeping a watchful eye on her. A friendly voice greeted her.

'Hey Patty, how's it going.'

It was the manager of the shop who knew her quite well.

'Hey Jason, not too bad and you.' Patricia smiled at him.

'I'm great thanks, will you be having the usual then?'

'Sure, one Americano please Jase.'

'Coming right up.' Jason then walked off leaving Patricia in peace. He was back in a few moments with her drink. He quietly put it in front of her before going back to where he was standing. He could see Patricia was busy staring at the screen and didn't want to disturb her.

After much searching there was nothing. The Titanic was very famous, yet Celine was not on any of the lists – those who died and the survivors. It was really strange, first class passengers were very high profile, yet it was as if this person never existed. In the front page of the diary was an old photograph of two young woman dressed in a very fancy outfits standing in front of the Titanic. One looked quite sad and was dressed in a white and purple pinstripe suit with a huge hat. Red curls could be seen underneath her hat. The woman next to her looked happier. Patricia turned the photo and gasped, written on the back in old fashioned writing was – _Me and Rose, sailing day April 10 1912._

Patricia sighed, closed the laptop and sipped her coffee. Celine must be real, she thought. The picture proves it along with the diary. Not everything was on the internet.

After reading some more pages of the diary, Patricia felt determined. She wished she could find a way to go back and bring Celine and James together. Her mood saddened when she realized it just wasn't possible. 1912 was a very long time ago and time travel was impossible.

Patricia wiped the tear off her face. Her crying, it was unheard of. She jumped up.

'Come Michael, I'm done here.' She said before walking out of the coffee shop with Michael.

'There must be a way.' She whispered.


	2. 2 - A Birthday Surprise

**So here is the second chapter of my story. Thanks to everyone for reading and hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

Reading this diary every day had become a daily routine for Patricia. She had sort of began to feel a strange attachment to it, like it was a part of her. As she put it down, deep in thought, she heard voices coming from outside her room. It sounded like two men and the voices were coming from the hall downstairs. Opening her door she looked out and noticed two familiar faces. Her father was talking to a man that she recognized. It was his friend Dan, one of the organization's drug dealers.

Although her father would often meet with other gangster's in their home, Patricia would always find what they were up to, she was quite a devious character, fairly intelligent and quite cunning. If there was something she needed to find out, she had her ways.

'You heard him Dan, if they get their hands on it, who knows what could happen. We're lucky we have it.' Her father said.

The two hadn't noticed Patricia was present, she quietly creeped up to Dan putting her hands over his eyes.

'Hope I'm not interrupting.' Patricia said a big smile on her face.

Dan moved her hands away and spun around to meet Patricia's face.

'Hi Pat, how are you today?' Dan politely said to her in his posh accent. His voice reminded her a lot of her favorite actor's Hugh Grant. Patricia did think he even looked a bit like him too.

'I'm very well Dan,' Patricia flirted with her father's colleague looping her arm through his. Dan Rogers was in his 40s and was very good looking or so Patricia thought. Every time he came to see her father she would always flirt with him. Harmless fun Patricia always said.

'Patricia, dear, Mr Rogers here just came by to see me about something important.'

'Oh no need for formality, me and Dan know each other quite well.' Patricia smiled.

''So Patricia I take it you are all set for the big day tomorrow.'

'Of course, i'm getting taken out for lunch and then I'm meeting some friends later.' It was Patricia's 19th birthday tomorrow.

'Happy birthday for tomorrow Pat, now I must be heading back. Catch you later Chris.' Dan then waved to them both and left the flat. As soon as he left Patricia's father spoke to her.

'Patricia what did I tell you before, Dan has a wife. Why must you constantly flirt with him. Can't you see how uncomfortable that makes him feel. Besides he's way too old for you.'

She got defensive and stood up for herself almost snapping at her father. 'Dan isn't old at all, I like older guys anyway. You sure are a fine way to take the moral high ground. What about all those women you are always with. That last one was married, and don't say she wasn't because she was. What about her husband.'

'Patricia stop it, I know what i'm doing here.'

'Yeah right, one rule for you and another for moi. Night.' She cooly said before going back to her room and slamming the door behind her, not giving him a chance to respond. Patricia loved her father, but he could be annoying at times. It was at times like this she wished she had one of her friends with her.

She had a think about earlier and the apparently dangerous device. She wondered what on earth it could be. Usually Patricia could easily decipher what the conversation was about, but not this time. Must be top secret, she thought. Tomorrow she would make it her mission to find out what it was. Putting her thoughts out of her mind she drifted into sleep.

Sometime in the night, she was woken by the sound of voices. Quietly getting out of bed she heard them coming from her father's office. Putting an ear to the door she heard her father talking to another man. She didn't recognize the voice.

'Christopher, you know this device is highly dangerous.'

'Yes I know what it is, it's a time machine'

'Well Christopher, we are trusting you to keep it safe.'

Patricia gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. So this highly dangerous device was a time machine. Thoughts raced through her mind as she rushed back to her room. Did time machines even exist? She got back into bed thinking about it.

The next day Patricia woke up, the first thing on her mind being the late night conversation she had overheard. Today she would find out more about it, but first she went to get dressed. It was also her birthday and she was really exited about it, now she was finally 19. Going to her wardrobe she decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a vest top. Later she would change into something more dressy when she met her friends.

Putting her blonde hair up into a pony tail she applied some makeup to her face. Today Patricia wanted something less ordinary and chose neon green eyeshadow along with a bright pink lipstick. Patricia loved neon colors and wouldn't be seen in anything less than bright. People told her she looked like something right out of the 80s, to which she took as a compliment.

Patricia walked around looking for her father, he was meant to be taking her out for lunch and yet there was no sign of him. She then thought of the time machine from last night, then a brilliant idea came to her as she remembered the diary. Maybe going back to 1912 was now possible. She could take a trip on the Titanic and bring Celine and James together. It would be highly dangerous, but she would just be very careful. Quickly she snapped out of it, it was a stupid idea and decided to put it out of her mind.

Two hours had passed and her father still hadn't showed up. It was a very warm and sunny day outside so she decided to go to see her father at the organization's headquarters. Grabbing her Chanel handbag that she had bought when she had gone shopping a few weeks ago, she walked outside and managed to catch the bus that was just coming down the street.

It wasn't a long way to her father's workplace. The organization's headquarters was actually a members only club. On the outside it appeared to be a legitimate establishment, but she knew it was just a front for the criminal activities that were going on inside.

She made it in twenty minutes and that was taking into account London traffic. She had been here many times so had no problem finding it. For some strange reason it was all quiet there. As she walked down the unusually quiet corridors, she felt very uneasy, something didn't feel right. The nearer she got to her father's office she could hear a woman laughing, the nearer she got, the laughter became louder. It was then she realized it was coming from his office.

She carefully approached the room and looked around the corner. Her heart sank when she saw what was going on. There was her father with his hands all over this woman. He was too busy with her and had forgotten Patricia's birthday. In no time at all Patricia spun around, tears filling up in her eyes. All she could do was run back the way she had came and head for the bus stop. What he had done had really upset her. As much as she remembered to be tough, she just couldn't help crying her eyes out.

On the way out she ran into someone. It was Dan.

'Patricia, wait are you alright.'

Patricia didn't stop to talk, all she wanted to do was to go home.

'I'm fine.' She rudely shouted after him, not giving him a chance to respond. When she was safely on the bus she wiped her tears. People stared at her, wondering what was wrong. Some even quietly made fun of her.

'You think it's funny do you. Why don't you go and just take a photo of me. You know it's what you want.' Patricia snapped at them and stormed off the bus.

Back in her room, feelings of sadness and anger were all over her. What her father had done to her had really upset her. All she wanted to do was leave and go someplace far away, but had no idea where. Then as she looked up she saw the diary and knew there was one place she could go to. Someplace far away from her father. As far as she knew the time machine was still in her father's office, she could runaway to 1912 and finally travel on the Titanic.

Her father was still out and Patricia took advantage of being able to go through his office. She went through all of the drawers and found a box. Opening it she found a note and something that looked like a very expensive watch. Reading the note she realized that this was the device that was the subject of last night's conversation. It was supposed to be highly dangerous, but it looked fairly harmless to Patricia. Looking at it you would not guess that it was a time travel device. As she read the last bit of the note, it looked like there was plans on having the device destroyed. Patricia was not going to let that happen and took the watch back to her room.

In her wardrobe was a vintage Louis Vuitton trunk, she grabbed a load of clothes and shoved them in the trunk. They were all modern clothes and looked nothing like what you might find in 1912, but she needed them anyway as she would not be staying. It would be a mystery to her how she would cope on the Titanic in clothes from 2016. It would have to do though. She shoved all her makeup and perfume in there too.

'I might look out of time and mess up fashion history, but at least I will look good,' was what she said to herself out loud as she put all of her favorite products in her bag. Patricia had no idea why she did it but she grabbed her phone too along with her money before putting the device around her wrist. Not forgetting the diary, she shoved it into her handbag, for it would be her guide as what to do when she got to the past. Holding onto her trunk tightly she typed in the date she wanted on the watch and pressed a few buttons.

'1912 here I come.'

At first nothing happened.

'Great this device doesn't even work, what a load of junk.'

Patricia was starting to get annoyed and began to sit back down. Suddenly she went all dizzy and fell back onto the floor. The next thing she remembered seeing was everything going black.


	3. 3 - Welcome To Titanic

**Chapter 3 is now up. This is where everything does start to get interesting for Patricia. Enjoy. I also love reviews. Criticism is welcome too.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Southampton, April 10 1912_

Patricia slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't see that much because it was so blurry. Very slowly her vision started to come back to her. Looking around she didn't have a clue where she was. Finally she could make out her surroundings. She was sitting in the back of one of those vintage cars, very similar to what people would hire out for weddings.

On her head was some big blue fancy hat with a matching navy blue outfit. Looking down at her hands she noticed she was wearing matching silk gloves. Her clothes were definitely of the old fashioned sort and wouldn't look out of place 100 years ago. Up front was a man she did not recognize driving the car. Patricia gently tapped his shoulder.

'Hey, what's going on here,' She loudly said.

'Miss Patricia, calm yourself, you slept almost all of the way. We are nearly at the docks.'

'The docks?'

'Yes ma'am, we don't want to be late do we. The Titanic will not wait, not even for a person such as yourself.'

Patricia began to speak but lost her voice and began to panic. Then her memory came back to her. The time machine, the Titanic. That was all she remembered so far. The last thing she remembered was being in her room in 2016 and pressing some buttons on the watch. It seemed to have worked. There was just one thing, she couldn't remember why she had come back to this era.

'It can't be possible,' she whispered.

'Miss Manderley, are you alright.' The driver quickly turned to her and noticed her distress. Patricia didn't answer him right away. The driver had called her Miss Manderley. She wondered why he had called her that. Her first name was the same but for some reason her last name was completely different. It wasn't just her name that had changed. Her skinny jeans and top had somehow been replaced with 1912's highest fashion. She had no idea how it had happened and looking on to the empty seat next to her was her Chanel bag along with a sheet of paper. Quickly picking it up she began to read it.

It was her ticket for the Titanic. As she read it, her eyes widened. She was traveling first class and not just in any cabin. For some reason she would be traveling in one of the suites. A smile appeared on her face, first class suites were very expensive and cost the equivalent of $100,000 in modern money. Whoever she had became by traveling back in time, they must have been very rich.

Patricia began to think. Fortunately she paid attention in History back at school and the early 1900s was one time period she had studied. As she was traveling first class she would have to be careful how she acted and spoke. Blending in was key. First class people were usually society people and appearances were very important. Right now she felt confused and afraid. 1912 was a very long way from home. She turned to the empty seat next to her and went through her bag.

Her mood started to lighten as she saw that all of her things she had brought with her were still there. Inside was all of her makeup, along with her purse and phone. Opening her purse she noticed that she still had all of her money and her American Express Black. Then it dawned on her that these would be practically useless in 1912. She didn't know why she did it, but she grabbed her phone.

'This might still be some big set up. I can't really be in 1912, can I.' She mentally said to herself. Clicking on some buttons she noticed there was no signal and it finally dawned on her that she had really gone back in time. The date on her phone was showing April 10 1912. It would also explain why her phone was showing no service. Even if she could get signal, who would she text, no one she knew was born yet.

Looking out of the window she saw the coast. They couldn't be that far from Southampton now. Quickly she grabbed her pressed powder compact and looked in the mirror. A sigh of relief came over her, she still had her same hair and face, yet just different clothes. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't recognize the person staring back at her in the mirror.

'Now ma'am if you look straight ahead there is the RMS Titanic.' The driver announced out loud.

Patricia looked ahead and could have passed out right there. In front of them was The Titanic. It was massive and even though she had seen pictures of it and on the TV, nothing compared to seeing the real thing. Before she knew it the car pulled to a stop.

'Here we are ma'am.'

Patricia put her powder back in her bag, gripping tightly to it like her life depended on it.

'Wow.' She was overwhelmed by the sight of Titanic and was lost for words.

When she heard the door opening, she was taken out of her daydream. It was time to get out and the driver offered his hand for her. Taking his hand she stepped out of the car onto the dockside.

'Your luggage is being delivered to your suite as we speak. Have a pleasant voyage ma'am.'

Patricia turned and looked at the ship. It was very hard to take it all in. Here she was standing in front of a piece of history, getting ready to board what was known as the ship of dreams. The docks were extremely busy. There were luggage carts, horses and many different people rushing about.

'Are you alright there Miss.' Patricia heard a voice behind her, she turned to meet the face of a smartly dressed gentleman. He was quite good looking, spoke with a Welsh accent and looked a lot like one of the ships officers.

'Yes where do I board?' Patricia handed him her ticket.

'Miss Manderley, if you just follow me, I shall escort you to boarding.'

'Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you.' Patricia smiled at him.

As she walked to boarding she noticed all of the crowds standing around getting ready to wave the ship off. Many of the people on the dockside looked a lot like third class passengers, no doubt traveling to America for a better life. She followed the officer up a ramp which took them onboard.

'Welcome to Titanic, Miss.' Another young officer greeted her with a pleasant smile. Like the other officer she thought he was good looking too. Patricia politely smiled back at him. She was about to say something when she was forced to stop herself.

'Remember where you are Patricia, it's 1912 and first class women do not flirt with ship's officers' Patricia thought to herself.

Once onboard she was immediately overwhelmed, the ship was even grander in real life. All of the old photos didn't really do the ship justice and she had only just boarded.

'Miss Manderley, welcome onboard. I will show you to your suite. Right this way Miss.' A smartly dressed steward greeted her.

First class etiquette was even more important now than on the dockside. At the docks were just people rushing about, not really paying any attention to her. Now she was surrounded by finely dressed men and women who definitely looked of the posh sort. As she walked through the ship, she immediately felt under scrutiny. Dinner would be even worse and that was something she was not looking forward to. There was no one here that she knew, dining alone would sure be a barrel of laughs.

'Looks like I shall be eating alone in my suite,' she thought to herself. On the way to her suite she went past many other passengers who simply stared at her. It was as if they knew her. Patricia had no idea how they could, she had never met them before in her life, but for some reason she seemed very familiar to them. Patricia decided to just simply smile back at them. Best to be seen as polite and not rude.

Then up ahead someone had managed to catch her eye. Standing wearing a grey expensive looking suit was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes, he had noticed her and his eyes were on her the whole time. Patricia had no idea who he was, but he seemed to know her. He gave her a smile which made her go all weak.

Patricia just stared back at him and unlike the other passengers who gazed at her she didn't even smile back at him. She might have thought him to be very handsome, but she didn't really want to make it obvious, especially just after boarding. Definitely not when so many people were taking notice of her anyway. She had no idea who this person was and she wasn't going to hang about to find out. Before he had the chance to approach her she quickly took her eyes off him and turned back to the steward.

'Are we nearly there?"

'Almost Miss, not too far now.'

As she walked off she could still feel the stranger's gaze on her. Not daring to look back, Patricia followed the steward through the maze of corridors. Even the corridors looked extremely grand. The steward stopped them outside a door.

'Here we are Miss, suite B-64.' Patricia looked up, and the moment the steward opened the door she couldn't believe it. It was the grandest room she had ever laid eyes upon. In front of her was a sitting room with it's own fireplace. The walls were of a dark wood panelling with a bit of gold mixed in. Patricia couldn't take it all in, it was an extremely beautiful room. The more she walked in the more rooms she noticed. A door opened out to reveal a private promenade deck complete with tables and chairs. The suite came complete with two bedrooms and it's own bathroom.

As she walked into her bedroom she noticed her Louis Vuitton trunk. Maids were unpacking her luggage already. Her bedroom surely was truly beautiful. It had the same dark wood as the sitting room, but had a small table and chairs, vanity table and closet. What caught Patricia's eye the most was the four poster bed. She had always wanted to sleep in one of these and now she could. Then she quickly remembered her clothes, the maids would surely see her modern clothing. Immediately she panicked and tried to stop them.

'Wait, my clothes...'

The maid looked at her. 'Oh not to worry Miss, I've hung up all of your clothes here in the closet.'

Patricia rushed over and couldn't believe what she saw. All of her jeans, t shirts and dresses has been replaced with 1912's most fanciest clothes. There was at least twelve different dresses hanging up.

'It can't be..'

'Is everything alright ma'am?'

Patricia smiled at the maid. 'Yes it's fine, don't worry.'

Over on the vanity was a fine selection of perfume along with a jewelry box. It baffled her as to what could have happened to the clothes she had packed. Instead of thinking too much about it, the moment the maids left Patricia ran to the four poster bed and jumped up and down excitedly on it. After a couple of moments she calmed herself and took a lie down.

'I'm actually on the Titanic. How amazing is this.' She shouted out loud. Everything was so brand new.

A lot of things didn't make sense to Patricia. Why did complete strangers seem to recognize her and who on earth was the very good looking gentleman from earlier. He was very handsome and one thought of him made her go all funny inside. Most of all why couldn't she remember the reason she wanted to come here in the first place. It was also beyond her why she had a completely different name.

A bit later on Patricia noticed an envelope on the table in the sitting room. Written on the front was her name. Eager to know what was inside she quickly opened it.

 _Patricia_

 _If you are reading this, then you know that we are no longer with you. It pains us to write this and we are sure you will enjoy the Titanic. Have a wonderful journey._

 _Your Loving Parents_

 _James And Georgina._

Patricia put the note down, she had no idea what was going on. To start with she never had parents called James and Georgina. This wasn't possible. She only knew her father and he was called Christopher not James. Right now she was confused completely. She guessed it must be part of this new identity she had in 1912.


	4. 4 - Dinner

**So here is chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy. The story really starts to come together in this chapter. Reviews are more than welcome.**

 **Chapter 4**

It was getting into late afternoon onboard the ship. Patricia was still exploring her suite when she was greeted by a maid who introduced herself as Amy. The moment Patricia saw her she couldn't believe it, it was her friend Linda from school.

'Linda, oh my gosh! What are you doing here?'

The maid looked confused.

'Miss Patricia, my name is Amy why did you call me Linda?'

'Because that's who you are, my friend, remember we went shopping last week. You put some new pictures of me on Instagram. Don't you remember.' Patricia cried.

The maid looked lost. 'I've never seen you before. You do talk funny Miss if you don't mind me saying. What it Instagram? I've never heard of it.'

'But you must remember, surely?' Patricia went all quiet and was beginning to think she was losing her mind. Amy looked exactly like Linda, but for some reason was a completely different person. There was no point keeping on, it was just making her look stupid. She gave up.

'Amy, forgive me. I've not been feeling myself lately.'

Amy smiled at her. 'It's alright Miss, I know the sea can make people feel strange. You are not feeling sea sick are you. I can get you some tea if you like.'

'No thank you, Amy. I shall be fine.'

Amy was to be Patricia's personal maid throughout the journey. In a way Patricia was grateful to have her as it was someone to talk to and keep her company. She might have looked exactly like her friend from the future and in a way she was glad of that. Sure it was extremely weird, but it sort of reminded her of home and gave her that confidence she needed in a world that wasn't hers. Back in 2016 she had many friends, here she had none.

Later, Amy was helping Patricia into one of her many dresses. She had no idea how she came upon such a lovely looking dress, it was all a mystery to her. Tonight Patricia was wearing a long low cut deep red gown. Diamonds and other jewels were sewn into it. It made Patricia shine, especially when she put on her necklace and earrings.

Patricia had never worn a corset in her life before and the moment Amy started to tighten to strings she cried out in pain.

'I can't breathe Amy.' Patricia gasped and was now forced to hold onto the four poster. It took all of her strength not to collapse. Amy continued to tighten the corset. 'But Miss don't you want to look nice for dinner later.'

'Of course I do, but it's just so uncomfortable.' Patricia wasn't used to wearing corsets, the feeling was completely new and it wasn't getting any easier. When she was finally finished Patricia sat down in front of the vanity and inwardly groaned, putting her head on the dressing table in front, before looking at Amy.

'Must I go to dinner, I'd much rather stay here all night.' Patricia pleaded.

'Miss Patricia, you can't stay here. You're the guest of honor tonight at dinner.' Amy protested.

'What do you mean guest of honor.' This really confused Patricia. A lost look appearing on her face. 'Amy, who am I.' She sighed.

Amy looked confused. 'But Miss, you're the richest lady on board this ship. You have to go to dinner, everyone is expecting you.'

This made Patricia jump up. This just wasn't possible. Her, Patricia Roberts richest lady on board. Only she wasn't Patricia Roberts but Patricia Manderley a completely different person. Everything was just messed up. She jumped up and marched into the sitting room. Grabbing the bottle of champagne that was on the table, she quickly poured herself a glass before downing it.

'Miss what are you doing?' Amy cried out, worried Patricia would do something stupid.

'I need a drink, one big drink.' At that precise moment Patricia would give anything for some shots.

The champagne sort of calmed her down. She might have felt a bit lightheaded but then decided to go back into the room where Amy was ready to do her hair. Drink still in hand she sat down in front of the mirror again.

'There Miss, it's alright now. Let's start on your hair.'

Patricia just shut up and watched Amy put her long blonde hair up before applying her makeup.

'Now Miss Patricia, you look beautiful.'

'Thanks Amy.' Patricia did have to admit she did look rather nice. Different to usual but still very lovely. It was just the style she wasn't used to.

It was then time to go for dinner. Patricia was still nervous, but not as nervous as before. The champagne had eased her nerves. If she thought the Titanic looked grand earlier on, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the grand staircase. An older man and woman politely greeted her.

'Good evening Miss Manderley,' they both said. She didn't recognize them but decided to play the polite passenger.

'Good evening,' she said with a smile on her face.

Then up ahead she noticed the gentleman from earlier on. The really good looking one she managed to successfully avoid earlier. Only this time avoiding him was not an option. Patricia was tempted to turn around and go back to her suite. Although she couldn't stop looking at him. He looked even better tonight dressed in his dinner suit. He had noticed her right away and was now coming towards her.

Patricia begin to feel butterflies in her stomach.

'Shit, Patricia snap out of it.' She quietly said to herself, turning her eyes to the floor.

'Ah you must be Patricia Manderley. I must say you are looking exquisite tonight.' He took her gloved hand bringing it to his lips. The moment he did she felt on fire. She had no idea who he was and how he knew her. She just stared into those dark eyes, getting lost in them. They way he spoke to her made her melt.

Then he said in a low voice. 'You are even more beautiful than everyone describes.'

Patricia smiled back at him. 'Why thank you. I don't believe we have met before.'

'Not before tonight, I am Caledon Hockley.'

The moment he said his name a weird feeling came upon her, it was like she had heard his name somewhere before, but couldn't remember where. She had never seen him before in her life. There was something not right about all of this.

His voice brought her back to reality. 'Shall we.' He offered her his arm, she couldn't really say no. To decline would be considered very rude, especially as there were too many people watching.

Cal's Pov

As Cal stood at the grand staircase, his eyes were on the young woman coming towards him. He saw her earlier on that day but hadn't managed to speak to her. He had seen her picture many times. Patricia Manderley only daughter and James and Georgina Manderley, one of England's wealthiest families. Now she had just recently inherited their fortune after her parents untimely death, making Patricia extremely wealthy. He had met James and Georgina at one of their parties. He was hoping he would meet the young Patricia there, but she was away at the time. Of course she was now an eligible young woman and the richest lady onboard the Titanic.

Normal Pov

Patricia was led through to the dining saloon by Cal. Her arm looped through his. He held her quite close. This didn't really bother Patricia that much, it was just dinner, nothing else. In fact she was quite happy to be talking to someone as dining alone wouldn't be that much fun. Patricia decided to make conversation, unsure what to say.

'So Mr Hockley, you seem really eager to meet me.'

'Won't you call me Cal. I was hoping you would be on board. I've been interested to make your acquaintance for some time.' He smiled at her.

Patricia lightly laughed at his comment. 'I've never met someone who wanted to meet me so bad.' It was all she could think of to say.

'It was a shame you were not at your parents ball last year.' She had no idea what he was talking about.

'So, Patricia you must feel really excited to be the richest lady on board the ship. You after all are the guest of honor tonight.'

Patricia remembered what Amy had told her. It was all beyond her.

'Rather good I guess. A girl can't have too much money. Oh look we have arrived already.' Patricia tried to change the subject.

Before she knew it they were at the dining saloon and she began to pull away from Cal's grip.

'You must join our table tonight, I insist.' He said his grip still on her.

Before she had a chance to say no and walk away, Cal led her to a large table that sat at least twelve. He pulled out a chair for her and sat next to her.

'Patricia, darling.' A younger woman approached her. She looked around 18 and was stood next to an older gentleman with a moustache. Patricia knew immediately who they were. It was JJ Astor and his wife Madeleine.

'Madeleine, it's wonderful to see you.' She jumped out of her seat and pulled her into a hug before turning to her husband. 'Good evening JJ, how are you.'

'Very well thank you Patricia. It's good to see you.'

At the table were a number of other people. She recognized Molly Brown, Bruce Ismay, Thomas Andrews and a number of others she didn't. Looking around the room she noticed a couple sitting by themselves. A young dark haired woman was talking to an older gentleman.

Throughout dinner there was plenty of talking, especially about Patricia.

'Say Patricia, you're richest girl on board the ship. That must sure be a good feeling.' Molly Brown started and ended with a bit of laughter.

'Rather wonderful I guess.' The whole table laughed at Patricia's comment.

Patricia took a liking to Molly, she seemed a nice lady, not at all snobby and was quite funny too. Dinner was eleven courses and was very stuffy. It really wasn't Patricia's cup of tea. She would have much preferred to stay in her suite. She was glad when it was almost over and as she got up to go back to her suite, Cal lightly touched her arm, sending a buzz through Patricia. She dared not directly look at him, for fear she wouldn't be able to look away.

'Why is he making me feel like this,' she thought to herself.

''Patricia would you like me to escort you back to your suite. We are located a few doors from each other after all.' He gently pulled her towards him. Patricia noticed how close they now were and finally looked at him.

'It wouldn't make sense for us to both go alone, not after we are so close.' He added.

Patricia didn't know what to make of his comment. She had only just met him, yet there was desire in his voice. 'No it's alright, I'll be fine.' She insisted.

'But how can I allow a beautiful lady such as yourself to walk back unescorted. Patricia.' He held onto her arm in that same possessive like grip.

There was something in the way he said her name, it made her go all funny. Maybe she should accept his offer, he wasn't bad looking and he seemed to like her. She just stared into those dark eyes, not wanting to look away. His offer was tempting.

'No, I'll be fine, really. Goodnight Cal.' She quickly pulled away from him and walked off quickly, not giving him time to respond. She didn't want him to catch up with her either.

'Goodnight. Miss Manderley.' He said staring after her.

As she was near to her suite, she had an uneasy feeling about everything. She could tell when a person fancied her and this Caledon Hockley sure did. She couldn't get attached to someone on board, that would be completely wrong. There was still something about him she couldn't quite place, why did he feel so familiar to her. She couldn't even remember why she was even on the ship, why she had wanted to come back here. Something just wasn't right and she didn't mean the ship sinking.


	5. 5 - A New Friend

**Chapter 5 is now here. Many thanks to Moment For Life for leaving me my first review. I really appreciate it. So here is my new chapter, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5 – A New Friend**

 _ **April 11 1912**_

Patricia awoke the next day wondering where on earth she was, then it all came back to her. She was onboard the Titanic. As she got up out of bed, she noticed a small black book on the dressing table in front of her. On the front was written ' _Celine Lovejoy.'_ As she slowly picked up the diary, everything came back to her, the reason she had wanted to come back to 1912. She remembered what she had read back in London and how she was meant to bring Celine and 6th Officer James Moody together.

It was at that moment she remembered where she had heard of Cal. There was a reason why he had seemed so familiar. He was the person she hated the most in the diary. Obsessive, cruel and a complete snob. Patricia hated those sorts of people, yet the Cal she had met last night seemed completely different. She also never expected him to be the most handsome man she had ever met.

'Why Celine, couldn't you have mentioned how good looking he was.' She said out loud.

As she opened the book the weirdest thing happened to her, for some odd reason there was only one page written. This wasn't possible, back in her time the diary was full and it definitely didn't start how she was reading it.

The first and only entry was dated yesterday. How was it even possible. The diary had been with Patricia all the time.

 _April 10 1912_

 _My father and I are staying in England. Cal will no longer influence him and bother me._

What could have happened to the rest of the diary. None of this made sense. Celine and her father were supposed to board this ship. Last night at dinner she didn't remember seeing a young woman called Celine either. It was as if the diary had been changed, if that even was possible.

Amy got Patricia ready for breakfast. Today she was wearing a mint green dress and decided to wear her hair down. Breakfast was to be served in the Palm Court. As she walked there she was met by the familiar face of Molly Brown.

'Patty, honey, how ya doing?'

'Good morning Molly, I'm doing just fine and you?'

'Great thanks, why don't we sit here.' Molly said pointing to a table in front of her. The waiter pulled out their seats and handed them both menus. A few moments later he was back to take their breakfast order.

As Patricia ordered she was drawn to a dark haired woman sitting alone in the corner. It was the same woman she had seen at dinner last night with the older gentleman. She was curious to know who she was.

'Molly, who is that woman with the dark hair sitting over there? I noticed her at dinner last night.'

'Oh that is Madame Aubert. She's 'traveling' with Benjamin Guggenheim.'

Patricia grinned. She guessed by the way Molly said traveling, there was more to it. 'Oh you mean she's his bit on the side.'

Molly laughed at her. 'You could say that honey, hardly anyone will talk to her. Although Mistress is the term most people are using.' Patricia felt sorry for the woman, shunning the woman was extremely unfair. People in 1912 could be extremely judgmental.

'Well I'm going to invite her to join us.'

Before Molly could reply Patricia marched over to the table in the corner.

The woman was reading a book and hadn't noticed Patricia. She coughed to alert her presence.

'Hey.'

The woman looked up at her and gave a small smile.

'Hello, Miss Manderley isn't it, I saw you last night at dinner.' The woman spoke with a French accent.

'None of that formality please. It's Patricia, but you can call me Pat or Patty if you like. I thought you could do with some friendly company. Me and Molly saw you sitting there and would like you to join us.'

The woman just stared at her before getting up.

'Of course, I'd like that very much. Thank you.'

'I saw you last night at dinner with Mr Guggenheim. I don't believe we have met before.'

'My name is Leontine Pauline Aubert, but you can call me Ninette, my friends always do.'

'Sure, I do like the sound of that name.'

'Thank you.'

Patricia had now arrived at their table with company. She had only just met Molly Brown, but she could tell she wouldn't mind Ninette joining them.

'Molly we have a guest joining us.' Patricia announced.

'How you doing honey,' Molly said in a friendly tone.

'Very well Mrs Brown.'

'Now I will have none of that, you call me Molly.'

'I've just told Patricia here to call me Ninette, you can do the same if you like.'

Molly smiled. 'We both saw you by yourself and thought you might like some female company. Us girls gotta stick together.'

'You two are the only two other people I have talked to on this ship. With the exception of my maid. None of the other first class passengers will talk to me.'

'Because of who you're traveling with right,?' Molly said.

'Look, Ninette I'm not a judgmental person. I like you so i'm going to talk to you. If any of those snobs have a problem with it, they shall have me to deal with.' Patricia announced.

'For the richest lady onboard, you sure are not at all stuck up. Very down to earth, I believe is what the English call it.'

Patricia was about to say she didn't come from a posh background, when she remembered her new identity here.

'Well I believe you should treat others as you would want to be treated.' Patricia said.

'So honey, what's a pretty thing such as yourself doing still being single.' Molly said to Patricia.

Patricia laughed. 'I don't want a husband. I don't need one, I'm happy as I am.'

'You must be the only lady in history to ever say that. I guess you have all that money anyway, why bother yourself with a husband,' said Ninette.

Patricia then thought of the diary and decided to ask Molly about Celine and her friend Rose. If anyone was to know anything it would probably be Molly.

'Molly, could you tell me if Celine Lovejoy is onboard. I do need to catch up with her.'

Molly's face was blank and she looked confused.

'Her father is Spicer Lovejoy. He's a bodyguard, ex detective. I haven't seen Celine for a while, we must catch up.'

'Oh I know who you mean. Cal Hockley used to have him as a valet. He has someone else now. I remember his daughter too, such a lovely girl.'

Patricia sipped her tea, trying not to look confused. If Lovejoy wasn't his valet any more, then surely Celine was not onboard. It seemed as if the diary was right.

'It doesn't matter, I will have to write to her instead.'

Then walking into the Palm Court was Cal. Patricia quickly looked away not wanting to make eye contact. She was hoping he hadn't seen her. She was wearing a hat after all. Back in London when she wanted to disguise herself she would often wear one of her hats. Hopefully it would work here too. One glance from him would set her off again.

'Oh look here comes Cal, Rose sure would have loved the Titanic.'

The moment Molly said that, Patricia nearly choked on her tea. Rose was not on board either, what on earth was going on.

'Would have?'

'Surely you must have heard. Rose DeWitt Bukater, Cal's fiancee. She committed suicide, poor dear.'

Patricia went very pale after hearing that. It was as if her trip to the past had somehow messed up everything. This was not was how it was meant to happen. Rose was meant to meet Jack and leave the ship at Queenstown. Celine was supposed to meet James Moody but have Cal after her. Rose was not meant to be deceased already. This was why she had came back here, to bring Celine and James together. Now it looked like that was impossible.

'Oh yes,' Patricia said quietly, pretending she knew all about it. This was bad, very bad. Before she knew it she heard the familiar voice of Cal who was now standing at their table.

'Good morning ladies,' he politely announced. Patricia was trying her hardest not to look at him. She was still hoping her big fancy hat had hidden her. It was no use though, for he had seen her. Right now Patricia wished she had one of her hoodies and headphones on so she could pull the hood right down and pretend she hadn't heard him.

'Cal, how you doing?' Molly said.

'Very well Mrs Brown.'

She wished he would just go away. If he was anything like Cal in the diary, she wanted to be nowhere near him. She somehow managed the urge to take a swing at him right in the middle of breakfast. It wasn't that simple though, because every time she heard his voice and thought about him, she went all weak. This is what she was worried about, being attracted to him too, it was obvious to her that he liked her. There was only one thing left to do, she had to get out of there. Immediately Patricia put her tea cup back on the table and sort of jumped up. As she did this Cal then went to take Patricia 's hand. She tried to pull away but it was too late. He brought her gloved hand to his lips.

'Patricia, good morning. Care to join me for a walk on deck.'

Eventually Patricia did manage to pull away and started to leave.

'I don't think so, right now I prefer my own company. Good day, Molly, Ninette.' She said cooly.

Before anyone had a chance to respond Patricia left the Palm Court, craving fresh air. Once outside she took off her hat and kept walking until she got to the end of the ship. Right now she felt like screaming. This trip was a disaster and not what she expected it to be. Rose and Celine were not on board and to top it off the diary she had gotten used to over that last few weeks has been completely changed.

Back in the restaurant, Cal had decided to take Patricia's old seat.

'Is everyone alright with Miss Manderley?' He asked.

'Why yes, I think so. Why do you ask, Cal? Asked Molly.

'She just seemed a bit off this morning. I do wonder what was bothering her.' Cal said.

'Oh you mean why she ran off so quickly. I have no idea. She was perfectly fine earlier on.'

'Not scaring her off are you Mr Hockley. Madame Aubert jokingly said.

He turned to her. 'Now why would I do a thing like that, Madame.'

'It's just obvious that someone on board has taken a liking to our Patricia.' Molly said with a wink.

'I hear she has no husband either,' Molly added.

Cal grinned.

'Well Mrs Brown I was hoping you may be of some assistance to me.'

Molly looked at him with an interested look.

'What can I do for you.'

'There is a certain beautiful young woman I would be interested in getting to know better. I was hoping you could get her to open up to me.' Molly and Cal continued to talk. Madame Aubert took this as her cue to leave.

'Good day everyone, and I do thank you for your company, now I must be going.' Madame Aubert left the Palm Court in hunt of her new found friend.


	6. 6 - Hide

**I've now written a new chapter of this story. So here is chapter 6. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6 – Hide**

Out on the deck the sun was shining and as Patricia leaned over the railing, she looked out onto the open sea, feeling the wind touch her face.

'The sun and sky still looks like it does 100 years from now.' Patricia thought to herself. She thought it was a stupid thing to think, but time travel really did mess with your head. It was a quiet time of day on deck and in a way she was glad for the peace and quiet. Right this moment she really enjoyed her own company and it was great to be able to let your mind properly think.

Everything was messed up and an interesting thought came to mind. What if the diary was fake and none of that ever happened, it could merely be a story. But why had the pages vanished. The diary was almost full back home, yet there was now only one page written in it.

Then there was Cal, sure she thought he was extremely handsome but he did have an air of possessiveness about him. She wasn't sure now if that was a bad thing. Possessive men were always a complete no no for Patricia. In fact she remembered the time one of her friends had a very controlling boyfriend. He would often tell her friend how to dress, what to do and who she could or couldn't talk to. Patricia had enough of seeing her friend being treated like that and on a night out she marched right up to him and punched him in the face. No one messed with her friends. Yet the thought of Cal being possessive attracted her to him even more. Whenever she saw or thought about him her mind went crazy.

'Patricia, snap out of it. Even if he does fancy you and he most probably does, you cannot be with a person from this era. Come on, think about it, you haven't even been born yet.' She mentally told herself.

She heard foot steps behind her and could tell it was a woman by the way the shoes made a noise on deck. She spun around to meet a friendly face.

'Ninette, hey, what brings you out here.' She said smiling.

'I just wanted to talk to you Patty.'

They both walked to some empty deck chairs. It may have been sunny, but the wind had now brought a bit of a chill on, especially in the shade. Patricia wrapped the blanket that had been put on the chair around her.

As soon as they were sat down a steward came up to them holding a tray with a teapot.

'Would you like some tea, ladies.'

Patricia could do with some tea right now and gladly accepted. As Patricia took a sip of tea she decided to start up the conversation.

'I take it you prefer me to Molly, eh.' Patricia said with a smile.

'Yes, are you feeling alright Patricia? You seemed in a rush at breakfast.' Ninette asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

'Oh. I just fancied some air.' Patricia sort of lied, not wanting to say the real reason why she left. She couldn't be around Cal for too long. Just one glance from him she felt all weak and lightheaded. Normally it wouldn't bother Patricia, sure she had been with many guys in her time and wasn't short of attention. This wasn't her time though, getting involved with someone here was a big no no, even if they were the hottest person she had ever seen.

Ninette grinned at her, it was as if she knew the truth.

'You were feeling just fine until Mr Hockley arrived.'

Patricia looked to the floor. It was as if Ninette could read her mind. 'Was I?'

'You are not fooling me Patricia Manderley. And now you have gone extremely pale. What is the matter?'

Patricia was about to say something, but instead got up. She began to walk back to the rail, causing Ninette to follow her. As she stood up she saw Cal from a distance walking in her direction, Molly was with him. This caused Patricia to gasp.

'Patty, please, just tell me.' Ninette said to her.

'Quick, we have no time.' Immediately Patricia grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her along inside.

'Where are we going? Oh look there is Mr Hockley and Molly coming this way.' Ninette had seen what Patricia had.

'To my suite, come.' Patricia rushed her along.

Once inside, Patricia looked behind her, it was clear for the moment. Unsure of which way to go, she pulled Ninette through various rooms of the ship. They were now in the empty reception area.

'Isn't this the long way to your room?' Ninette asked, beginning to sound annoyed.

'No, I just fancy going a different way, that is all. This really is a beautiful part of the ship and one I haven't seen before.'

Ninette could tell something was up.

Patricia decided the coast might have been clear and began to go the way they had come. As she looked around she squeaked out loud when she saw Molly around the corner.

'Shit. Come on Ninette. Let's go this way.'

She eventually pulled her through what looked like a staff mess room. Fortunately no one was in there so they didn't get told off. It most probably was out of bounds for passengers. A little while later they had arrived at the grand staircase. That meant one thing, her suite was very near. As the two women were about to turn the corridor, Patricia heard someone call her name from just up the hall behind her. It was Molly.

'Ah Patricia, there you are honey.'

'Quick pretend you didn't hear her.' Patricia said. Before Ninette could turn around, Patricia had pulled her along and down another corridor that lead to her suite. It must have been the fastest ever she had taken to get her key out. Taking care not to drop it, but still working quickly, Patricia shoved the key in the lock and finally opened it. As soon as they were safely in, she slammed the door behind her and gave a sigh of relief. Ninette's face looked very confused, but at the same time was frustrated Patricia wouldn't say anything.

'You ran didn't you.' Ninette said.

Patricia didn't have to say anything, because the look on her face gave it all away.

'You like him don't you?'

'I most certainly do not.' Patricia lied, putting her hands on her hips.

'So why did you run. If you feel nothing, you would have thought nothing of the whole situation.'

'I can't Ninette.' Patricia cried.

'Why ever not.'

Patricia sat down on the sofa and folded her arms.

'Because we are not suitable and he is most definitely not my type.' Patricia announced trying to sound like she meant it.

Ninette laughed at her.

'Not your type. Why ever not. Good looking and rich. Of course he is your type.'

'Look Ninette, you wouldn't understand. I can't tell you right now my reasons. Just trust me on this one. It's best me and Cal stay nothing but acquaintances. Please, just leave it.'

She thought about telling Ninette the whole truth. But thought against it. What would she say, that she was really a woman from far into the future and had travelled back here with someone else's identity. She would sure sound messed up and look completely stupid at the same time. Patricia thought her friend would keep on even more, but she gave up and took a seat next to her.

'Well if you are sure that's what you want.'

'I am sure. It wouldn't work out.'

'Look Patricia, you might not be interested, or you say you don't. But I can tell that you really do even if you deny it. I don't think he is a man that gives up that easily, especially after having that chat with Molly earlier.'

'What chat?' Patricia was now really interested to know what went on after she left.

Ninette stopped there, knowing she had said too much.

'After you left, I overheard a bit of their conversation. He really does like you Patty and wants to get to know you a lot more than he does now. Unless you plan on spending the whole voyage hidden away in here, you will bump into him eventually.'

'Sounds like he's really got it bad then.'

Ninette looked confused. 'Excuse me.'

'Oh nothing, just my way of saying I guess he really likes me that much.'

'Yes, Patty, he really does.'

'What am I to do. I can't do this Ninette.' Patricia said in a defeated tone.

'Look I know you said you had your reasons, but I can tell just by your body language and the way you are talking that you really like him too. If I were you I'd snap him up.'

Patricia sighed. She was in a losing battle. She couldn't stay cooped up in her suite all day, it would drive her mad. Then she thought about it. She would stay strong, maybe if she kept playing hard to get he would get the message. She was pretty sure in another time she would happily get together with Cal. It was just typical that the hottest person she had seen in ages had to be over 100 years in her past. Messing with time was complete no go. Especially when it came to guys, she was bound to get hurt.

'Fine, I'll do it.' Patricia said standing up.

'Do what Patty.'

'I'll face him. But I'm telling you nothing is going to happen. The ship will dock in New York, I will get off, he will get off and he will forget he ever met me.' Patricia said it with uncertainty as she knew completely that the ship would never make it.

'That's the spirit.' Ninette said hugging her friend.

'By the time this ship hits the iceberg, I will be safely back in 2016 and looking upon this day as a memory a very long time ago.' Patricia said mentally.

That was what Patricia thought.


	7. 7 - The Earrings

**Chapter 7 – The Earrings**

 **I've finally managed to post Chapter 7. I also love reviews too. Enjoy.**

It was getting into early evening on board the Titanic. After Ninette had left her earlier she decided to have an afternoon nap. Last night she didn't get that much sleep and could do with getting a bit of rest, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

Patricia remembered earlier on in the day. Running away from Molly and Cal did seem very stupid now, but at the time it was completely necessary. Her new friend Ninette had figured out what was wrong with her, it really was that noticeable. She finally agreed that keeping herself cooped up in her suite for days would do no good. Avoiding Cal was a stupid thing to do. She was a strong woman and would be able to turn away from Cal's advances if needed.

'Miss Patricia would you like a cup of tea?' Amy asked her.

'Yes, thank you Amy.'

'You slept for most of the afternoon, it's not long until I get you ready for dinner.'

In a few moments Amy handed Patricia a cup of tea which she downed in one. The tea was extremely hot, but she sure was craving tea right now. Shame there was no vodka available as she could have done with a strong one right now.

'Come on Amy, I guess it's time I was getting ready.' Patricia said walking to her bedroom.

As she walked into the room, a small box on the vanity caught her eye. It was quite a fancy looking box and was made out of dark velvet. She had never seen it before in her life and did wonder where on earth it came from.

'Amy, did you leave a small box in my room?'

Amy looked confused. 'No, ma'am, what box?'

'This small box, here.' Patricia picked it up and handed it to Amy. What on earth could be in there.

'You best open it Miss.' Amy handed it back to her.

Carefully she opened it, not knowing what to expect. The moment she opened the box, she gasped. She definitely was not expecting to see what she did. There in the box was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life. A pair of long diamond earrings with black jewels mixed in. She had no idea where they came from and there was no note with them either.

'Oh my gosh, Amy, look.' Patricia handed the box to Amy.

'Miss, they are beautiful, they sure will look lovely on you.'

'Do you know where they came from?'

Amy shook her head.

'No, ma'am, nobody has come in with anything. Although I did pop out for a bit earlier on. Oh my, they're beautiful.' Amy couldn't stop gazing at them. It was all a mystery to Patricia, quickly she put them to one side and decided to forget about them.

In the wardrobe Patricia picked out a long black evening gown. It was quite low cut and had diamonds sewn into the dress. Although she wasn't used to these sorts of clothes, she did have to admit she quite liked them. Tonight Patricia insisted on doing her own makeup and decided on a black smoky eye, it would match the dress. She wasn't quite sure when the smoky eye was invented, for all she knew it could be a modern thing. Hopefully no one would notice, it wasn't as if she was going neon. On the vanity in front of her, was her favorite red lipstick. Picking it up she began to apply it to her lips.

Amy had decided to put Patricia's long blonde hair up in usual fashion.

'You know Miss, I really think those earrings would match your dress.'

Patricia had almost forgotten about them. She did have to admit they would go really well with her outfit.

'Very well Amy, bring them here.' She then began to clip them on her ears. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had to admit she was quite impressed. Before putting her shoes on she went back into the sitting room and poured herself a glass of champagne.

'Amy, join me.' Patricia said it like an order and virtually put the other glass into Amy's hand.

'If you insist Miss, I haven't had champagne before.' Amy said with a giggle and went all funny when some of it went up her nose.

'Take it easy Amy. Can't have you drunk can I.' Patricia put a hand on Amy's shoulder before bursting out laughing.

'Oh what the hell Amy, live a little, if you want to get drunk, so be it.'

Amy looked at Patricia with a shocked face, before she drank some more of her champagne.

They had managed to make it onto their third glass when there was a knock at the door. Patricia felt really lightheaded from all of the champagne. Perhaps it was Ninette, she did said she would come around before dinner. Patricia had been invited by her and Benjamin Guggenheim to join them at their table.

'Amy, be a dear and get the door. Oh and I'm giving you the night off so don't worry about waiting up for me.'

Amy smiled and got excited. 'Oh thank you ma'am.'

As Patricia opened the door, she smiled as she saw Ninette.

'Patty, you look gorgeous. I do love your makeup, that dress really does suit you.'

'Thanks, you're looking fabulous too, come on in. Isn't Mr Guggenheim joining us?'

Patricia poured her friend a glass of champagne. 'Have a drink.' She said practically placing the glass in her hand. Patricia began to drink hers very quickly.

'Oh he has something to sort out first. I did tell him where to find us.'

'I do like those earrings, Patty. Are they new?'

Patricia told her friend about the mysterious box that had arrived in her room earlier that day.

'Patty, they look very exquisite. The diamonds are extremely fancy. They must have cost a fortune.'

Patricia touched the jewels, they did feel quite heavy but at the same time were very beautiful. Patricia changed the subject.

'So, what are your plans for when we get to New York?'

Ninette sighed. 'I really do not know, Patty. Ben has treated me well, bought me many nice things, including a ticket on this ship. I know it wasn't meant to be serious between us, but I sure will miss him.' She looked down before continuing.

'I guess I could stay on in New York, but how can I be with him, when his family is there. I might stay on and try and make something of myself or I could just go back to Paris. It's what I know, my friends are there and the club I sing at.'

Patricia could tell her friend was sad and sat down next to her, giving her a hug.

'I'm sure it will be alright. Now dry your eyes, we can't have your makeup running now. Bleeding mascara sure isn't a good look.'

Ninette looked at her confused.

'You do say the most peculiar things Patty. Bleeding mascara? The English do have the strangest words, but that one I have not heard before.'

Patricia then remembered. Bleeding mascara was not a phrase used in this time. She was so used to saying these words from where she came from, she almost forgot that they hadn't been invented yet.

'Your makeup. We can't have it running can we. Now drink up, it is time we were going.'

Ninette dried her eyes and quickly drank her champagne. There was a knock at the door. Amy opened it and let Mr Guggenheim in. Ninette ran to him, giving him a kiss.

'Ben, this is Patricia Manderley. I was telling you about her earlier. We've become quite close today.' Ninette announced.

'Pleasure, Miss Manderley. I am sorry to hear about your parents.' He kissed her gloved hand.

'Thankyou, but enough formality, call me Patricia .'

'Now I take it my lovely companion here has told you, you will be dining with us and we would love to have you.' Mr Guggenheim told her.

'You are too kind.' Patricia said beginning to feel the effect of the champagne.

'Ninette, Patricia here is of the London Manderley's. One of England's richest families. But I take it you know all about that eh.' Mr Guggenheim said to Ninette.

'Now ladies, we must be going to dinner.' He then continued.

Patricia got up and followed the couple out, taking her fan with her. The dining saloon could get rather stuffy and Patricia liked to keep a cool head. The fan was not only a necessity but a very important fashion accessory. Ninette and Mr Guggenheim linked arms together while on Ninette's other arm was Patricia.

For once Patricia was actually looking forward to dinner.


	8. 8 - The Lady In The Smoking Room

**Chapter 8** **– The Lady In The Smoking Room**

 **Chapter 8 is finally here. I love reviews, which are more than welcome. Please R &R. Enjoy. **

As the three walked to dinner, Patricia noticed the looks people were giving them. She knew it was because of Mr Guggenheim and Ninette's 'relationship'.

'Don't look now, but the gossips have started again.' Patricia quietly told her friend.

Patricia thought it was extremely rude and didn't let them bother her. She just stared back at them with a look that said they had the money to be there, and if they didn't like it they could stick it. Once in the dining saloon, the usual mingling began. Standing up ahead was Molly Brown with Madeleine Astor. They were both having a conversation and had noticed Patricia walking in.

'Patricia, there you are, we were just talking about you.' Molly Brown called out to her.

'Madeleine, honey, doesn't she just look amazing.' Molly continued.

'Thanks, Molly.'

'I see you have company too. Ben, it's good to see you and doesn't young Ninette here look gorgeous.' Molly greeted Mr Guggenheim and Ninette.

Madeleine then turned to Patricia. 'I do love that dress you are wearing. You look lovely tonight Patricia.'

'Thank you Madeleine.'

Molly's attention then turned to the jewels that were dangling from Patricia's ears.

'Are those new earrings you are wearing?'

'Oh, these things, yeah. They arrived in my suite earlier today, I have no idea how they got there or who they are from. There was no note with them either.' Patricia told them.

'Those must be actual diamonds. Whoever they are from must be extremely wealthy.' Madeleine said.

'Looks like you got yourself an admirer, and now you're getting gifts,' the look on Molly's face as she said it was as if she knew something but wasn't going to say.

'Don't joke Molly. I'm pretty sure whoever it was, left them there by mistake.'

'And now you are wearing them. Looks like you enjoyed being bought a present. Don't complain honey.' Molly said.

'Are you not joining us for dinner tonight, Patricia?' Madeleine asked.

'Tonight I shall be dining with Mr Guggenheim and Ninette. They kindly invited me to join them.'

'That is a shame, Patricia.' Madeleine said.

'Mr Hockley will be most disappointed.' Molly told her.

'What do you mean, disappointed.' Patricia said starting to get defensive.

'Oh, nothing honey. I just thought you might like a handsome dinner companion.' Molly winked at her.

'Well I don't.' Patricia folded her arms.

'Listen honey, you just want to watch it, he probably fancies you.'

'Molly...' Patricia exclaimed. It was now that Madeleine joined in.

'Wouldn't be so bad if he did. Rich, handsome and such a gentleman. He's not taken either.'

'Oh and here he comes and _alone_.' Molly emphasized on the alone part. Patricia turned to see Cal walking into the dining saloon by himself. Patricia just stared at him about to get lost in his gaze. He had seen her and was walking towards her. She opened her fan and began to fan herself, putting it close to her face, hiding her expression. Before she knew it he was standing right in front of her.

'Patricia, good evening.' As he spoke, there was a look of desire on his face. She noticed how good looking he was in his dinner suit. She always thought he was very handsome, but tonight he looked even better. Or was it the champagne clouding her judgment. Patricia smiled back at him for once. The fan hiding her expression.

'You are looking very beautiful this evening, Miss Manderley. You will be joining us at our table?'

Patricia continued to fan herself. He brought her gloved hand to his lips.

'I am afraid not Mr Hockley, for I am dining with another party.'

Before he had a chance to respond she cooly walked off, leaving Cal to stare after her.

The table they were sat at tonight was a smaller one and sat three to four people. Many people sat on bigger tables, but there were people who liked to keep themselves to themselves. Mr Guggenheim was one of those people.

'This makes a nice change from one of those big tables.' Patricia started off the conversation.

'I'm not a fan of the 'in crowd' Patricia. I may be a very wealthy passenger but I just cannot stand the gossip that some of those people have. Ninette here may not be my wife, but the least they could do is be polite to her. Instead they shun her. Yesterday at breakfast, one of them pushed her out of her seat so they could sit there. I was going to complain, but she didn't want the fuss.'

'If they had done that to me. I would have giving them a piece of my mind.' Patricia said thinking how nasty some people were.

'I'm glad you are onboard Patricia. You may have only met Ninette this morning but she has warmed to you completely and has cheered up since meeting you. Thankyou.'

'Oh, don't mention it. I don't fancy being alone on this voyage either and enjoy her company.' Patricia held her friend's hand.

'You may be the richest woman onboard, but you are a wonderful person to be around.' Ninette said.

Patricia smiled.

Throughout dinner she could feel someone staring at her. She looked up to meet the dark eyes of Cal. He was sitting a few tables away from her and had never taken his eyes off of her. Trying not to be seen, she smiled back at him. She might have thought no one had been watching, but she had been by Ninette.

'Got yourself an admirer I see Patty. I told you he likes you.'

'Are you talking about Cal.'

Ninette nodded her head and spoke.

'Haven't you worked it out yet. You got yourself a very wealthy admirer and now he's buying you expensive jewelery.'

'You think Cal bought me these earrings.'

It all started to make sense to Patricia. Although she wasn't going to complain, gifts were always nice, especially if they were expensive jewelry.

'I see that seat next to him isn't taken.'

'What about it.' Patricia wondered where this conversation was going.

'You see, we have an empty seat at our table and it seems as if Mr Hockley's dinner companion did not join him. Instead we shall bring him to you.' Ninette gave a look to Mr Guggenheim as it it was some sort of signal. Before she knew it Benjamin Guggenheim had gotten up and was walking over to Cal's table.

'Ninette, stop, what are you doing!' Patricia began to panic.

'Only doing what is right and you will thank me for it.' Patricia began to get up but was stopped.

'No, you're not running. Not this time. Now sit down and enjoy the rest of dinner. We haven't even had dessert yet.'

Patricia began to panic, before she knew it Cal had taken a seat next to Patricia.

'Patricia, I thought I would invite Mr Hockley here to join us. He did look like he could do with some company, especially as he had no one next to him over there.' Mr Guggenheim winked at her.

'Patricia, how lovely to see you again.' Cal grinned at her.

Patricia turned to face him.

'Mr Hockley, I.'

'Please, call me Cal.'

As she was about to speak, he gently kissed her hand, sending butterflies right through her.

'So, Cal what brings you here.'

He spoke in a low voice to her. 'Well you see, I was planning on meeting a beautiful young woman here for dinner. But she has seemed to have other plans.'

Patricia knew what he was doing, he was talking about her, she decided to play along.

'Oh, that is most disappointing. And what is this beautiful young woman doing right now I wonder. You see I had plans too. There is a very handsome gentleman I only just met and I was hoping to join him at his table.'

Patricia felt him touch her hand under the table.

'That is unfortunate, my dear.'

Looking into his eyes, she felt the urge to kiss him, but knew that just wasn't possible, at least not in the dining saloon. As dinner was coming to a close, Patricia felt his hand on her knee. Meeting his dark gaze she began to speak.

'Cal..'

He interrupted her.

'That dress really suits you. Black is definitely your color. I like a woman who knows how to look her best.'

'And what do you mean by that exactly?'

'I can see you are a woman of expensive tastes. Perhaps you will realize what I can provide for you.'

Patricia's mouth started to open. He was coming on to her, right in the middle of dinner.

'And what if I told you I could provide for myself?'

He laughed at her.

'You're a very wealthy woman and I am a very wealthy man. Think of all the things we could do together, hmm.' He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

If anyone was watching, they would most certainly know something was going on between them.

'And what if I want to do those things alone?' Patricia toyed with him.

'Come now, you know that isn't what you want.'

They were interrupted by Mr Guggenheim.

'Hey, Hockley, you aren't harassing young Miss Manderley there I hope.' He said cheerily.

'Now why would I do a thing like that.'

Patricia gradually turned away from him.

'She is after all the richest lady on board. I'm surprised she hasn't been taken already.'

As Patricia sipped her champagne, she almost choked on her drink as she heard Mr Guggenheim say those words. It was as if he was playing matchmaker. Ninette had probably said something to him earlier.

'I guess I shall have to do something about that, won't I, Mr Guggenheim.' Cal said, his gaze still on Patricia. As the waiters cleared the table, the orchestra started up again, signaling the start of after dinner dancing.

Before she knew it, Cal got up and held his hand out for her.

'Patricia, will you do me the honor of a dance?'

Patricia would rather stay seated, but she couldn't refuse, people were starting to look.

'Sure, why ever not.' Patricia said taking his hand.

Other couples had began to dance. She inwardly groaned as she realized it was starting to look like a slow dance. She wasn't a dancer and had no idea how she was going to pull off a waltz. As the music played Cal pulled her closer to him.

'Young, beautiful and unmarried, hmm?'

'Excuse me?'

'You are not taken, I presume.'

'No, I most certainly am not. I told you. I don't need anyone.'

'Ah but you do Patricia. Everyone needs someone.'

'Well Mr Hockley, I most certainly do not. I am not everyone.'

'Of course you aren't, my dear. You are Patricia Manderly. My Patricia. Mine. Forever.'

Cal sounded very possessive at that moment. He pulled her closer to him. It was a miracle why they hadn't kissed.

'Wouldn't you like to be on the arm of someone rich and powerful? Patricia.'

'Oh, you do, do you?' Patricia could tell an argument was about to happen.

'A beautiful thing such as yourself. I could help you out, you know.'

Patricia couldn't look him in the eye, she knew if she would she wouldn't be able to control herself. Patricia felt the urge to leave.

'I, can't. Look I should be getting back. Forgive me.' Before she knew it, she pulled away from him and ran out of the dining saloon. He tried to stop her and as she hurried away she heard him call her name. Not looking back she began to run faster. Fortunately it was busy so it was easy to get lost. On the way out she bumped into Ninette and Mr Guggenheim.

'Patty, whatever is the matter. Not leaving us already I hope.'

They tried to block her exit but she managed to slip past and just kept running. She didn't stop until she got to the entrance of the smoking room. It was a miracle how she ran so fast in heels. The corset didn't help either and made it even harder.

She knew it was supposed to be men only in the smoking room, but right now she could do with a cigarette and it wasn't a bad place to lay low. Cal wouldn't look for her in here. It would be the last place he would expect to find her. As she walked into the room, she got a couple of weird stares from the men. She knew they were thinking she shouldn't be in here. They had probably never had a woman in there before. She confidently walked to the bar, with a don't mess with me attitude. She was the richest lady on board, and with money came power. She may as well use it to her advantage. No one dared to question her and if looks could kill everyone in the room would be dead.

A man approached her who looked like a steward.

'May I help you Miss, are you lost?'

Patricia had a feeling this might happen. It was because she was a woman.

'No, i'm fine. But if I need your help I will be sure to ask you.' Patricia said calmly.

'Miss, I really do insist..'

Patricia cut him off.

'You listen to me. I am Patricia Manderley, the richest lady on board, do you know who I am?'

The steward was starting to get nervous and began to step back from her.

'I beg your pardon, Miss.'

'I should think so too. I come in here to relax and have an after dinner drink in peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask for. Now are you going to serve me or not.' Patricia cooly said and stared at the steward. Sure, she sounded like a brat right now but she wanted to be in here right now. Did women ever go to the smoking room on a ship? A lady in the smoking room, enjoying a drink and a cigarette. It was probably unheard of. After a short silence the steward led Patricia to the bar.

'Of course, Miss. This way if you please. What would you like?

'Give me a large scotch. And a cigarette too.' Patricia demanded, taking a seat near the bar.

The barman eyed her suspiciously and handed her the drink. He then offered her a cigarette from a box. Not caring which one, she took one and began to light. Patricia hadn't smoked in days and could really do with it right now. Why did everything have to be so stressful. Slowly the men began to talk as they were before she came in, gradually getting used to having a woman in the room. Downing her scotch in one, she ordered one more.

The second one she drank more slowly, thinking about the evening.

She had almost kissed him, right on the dancefloor, right in the middle of everyone. Patricia wished she hadn't of ran. Why must she keep pushing him away. His company that evening was driving her insane, she couldn't do this anymore and decided to get some air on deck.


	9. 9 - Found On Deck

**Chapter 9 – Found On Deck**

 **Here is the latest update of this story – Chapter 9. Please R &R. Enjoy.**

Out on deck, Patricia breathed in the night air. It was obvious they were getting nearer to New York, there was a cold chill in the air. There was definitely a hint of ice. Patricia shivered, she only had her dress on and didn't have a coat.

Leaning over the rail all she could see was blackness in the water below. It was only a few more days before the ship would sink. Patricia wasn't planning on hanging around for it either. She would definitely be pressing the buttons on that watch and heading back to 2016. Everything so far wasn't going as she planned and what had just gone on at dinner. Cal had the hots for her and she was pushing him away. She decided to talk to herself.

'My trip back here has been a complete disaster and it's going to get worse. To top it off some millionaire has the hots for me.' Patricia shivered and wasn't sure if it was from the cold or due to her new found feelings for someone she couldn't be with. A short while later she heard footsteps and her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Cal.

'Patricia, Patricia, Patricia, you'll catch your death out here.'

'Damn it, he must have followed me out here,' She thought.

He was walking towards her, as Patricia slowly walked back she was stopped when she felt the rail on her back. There was no where else to turn, she was trapped.

'So what brings you out here, surely you should be in the smoking room.'

'I prefer your company to be precise Patricia.'

'My company?'

Cal moved closer to her, so close she could feel the warmth of him. She decided to lean back against the railing, staring into those dark eyes. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, just like earlier at dinner.

'Cal, I...'

He then held her in him arms. 'Patricia you should know by now, my feelings for you. Come now Patricia you're a beautiful, intelligent woman. Me and you were meant to be.

Patricia began to speak but he stopped her, putting a finger to her lips.

'I'm not letting you go, Patricia, not this time.'

Patricia felt speechless.

'You might have ran from me at dinner. But you will not run from me again.'

Before she knew it he brought her to him, his lips touching hers. This time, Patricia didn't resist, this is what she wanted. And she wanted him badly. As he kissed her she felt on fire. She knew she was to hate this person, but right now all she wanted was him. She had no idea why she felt like she did. It felt so wrong, yet so right at the same time. Then his lips moved down to her neck. Her instinct was to stop this before it got too far.

'Cal..'

'Patricia there is no use fighting me. I always get what I want, one way or another. Besides I know you want me.'

This was the problem, she did and she wanted him badly. This part of the deck was extremely quiet and there wasn't a person in sight. They could stay like this all night and not be disturbed. They must have been like it for a few minutes. Bringing him to her one more time she deepened the kiss, allowing his hands all over her body. Finally she broke away.

Cal looked at her and took her hand bringing it to it lips.

'Tomorrow why don't join me for breakfast in my suite.' It was more of an order and one she couldn't say no to.

'Of course. I'd love too.' Patricia then shivered, beginning to feel to cold again.

'Here you must be freezing, let's get you inside.' He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He then escorted her back to her suite.

'Until tomorrow then.' He kissed her hand once more before leaving Patricia.


	10. 10 - Join Me For Breakfast

**Chapter 10 – Join Me For Breakfast**

 **Chapter 10 is now here. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R &R.**

 _ **April 12 1912**_

Morning had arrived and Patricia slowly woke up. She had managed to get a good night sleep and was tempted to go back to bed but was stopped when thoughts of the night before had come to her. She had kissed Cal, right on deck and to make matters worse she actually enjoyed it.

'Shit, I think i'm falling for him. No, I refuse to believe it. If he's anything like Cal in the diary, no way..' She thought to herself. Before she knew it Amy had come into her room.

'Good morning Miss, I had just come to wake you, but I see you are awake already. Would you like some tea?'

'Good morning, Amy. No thank you. I just need you to get me ready.'

Patricia inwardly panicked, what was she to wear for a date. No this was not a date, she would not allow herself to call it that. The moment she thought of it she got it out of her mind. This was definitely not a date, it was merely breakfast. Getting out of bed and looking in the closet she picked out a red day dress.

'Miss, that will suit you well.'

As Amy was dressing Patricia she rambled on about something. Patricia wasn't listening and instead couldn't stop thinking about last night. The way he held her, the way he spoke to her, the way he kissed her. The way he would make love to her.

'Enough Patricia, quit it already.' She mentally told herself off. All she could think of next was the words he spoke to her last night.

 _'_ _Come now Patricia you're a beautiful, intelligent woman. Me and you were meant to be.'_

'Miss.' It was Amy taking her out of her thoughts.

'Sorry..What is it.' Patricia said not paying attention.

'Are you alright Miss?'

'Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking.'

Amy had curled Patricia's hair and did her makeup. Still in a daze, she put in her earrings not noticing they were the ones from the night before. Getting up, she remembered she was joining Cal for breakfast in his suite. As Patricia left her suite, she sighed nervously. Walking down the corridor, she was dreading it. She wasn't scared of him, she was scared of what might happen in suite. That was the problem, his suite, his private suite where they wouldn't be interrupted. Thoughts came to her as she walked down the corridor.

'It will just be you and him, no interruptions.'

Pulling herself together she had arrived before she knew it. Cal was right, they were quite close. Only one suite separated them from each other. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. After a short wait a man she had not seen before answered. She wondered who it could be and guessed it was probably Cal's manservant. Thinking back to the diary, Lovejoy, Celine's father was meant to be here, not this new person.

'You must be Miss Manderley. Come through. Mr Hockley is expecting you.'

'Thankyou Mr..' She said trying to find out his name.

'Jones. I am Mr Hockley's valet.' He told her.

As she walked in she took note of her surroundings, the sitting room looked identical to hers.

'Please, take a seat. I shall let him know you are here.'

Patricia thanked the man and took a seat on the sofa, admiring the room.

'I wonder what he does here at night all alone, in that bed.' Patricia tried to stop herself, being here did not help.

'Patricia.' She almost jumped when she heard Cal.

She got up and spun around to meet him. He was just dressed in a shirt and trousers. Immediately she walked over to him.

'Good morning, Cal.' He took her hand in his bringing it to his lips. Patricia just stared into his eyes. Then the man who let her in reappeared. Cal dismissed him and sent him on his way.

'Jones. You may go now, leave us.' The man then left the suite.

'Come, you must be hungry.' He took her arm in his and led her out to the private promenade deck where a table for two was set up with every kind of breakfast food you could imagine. She noticed that a bucket of champagne along with two glasses was on the table too. Patricia was very hungry and felt like she could eat everything.

'Nice set up you have here.'

Cal pulled out a chair for her and sat her down. 'You are pleased.'

'I might be.'

Cal laughed and as she sat down she immediately grabbed a slice of toast.

'I take it you are hungry?' Cal said to her, keeping his gaze on her.

Patricia nodded and sipped on a cup of tea. Her pulse was racing. She only ate like this when she was nervous. She was also very hungry too. It quickly dawned on her that eating a lot would not be possible, thanks to the corset. Cal started off the conversation.

'So, Patricia, what are your plans for when we get to New York, it is a shame your parents are no longer with us.' Patricia remembered she was someone else and also that the ship would never make it to New York. She couldn't really say that so thought carefully.

'I haven't really thought about it.'

Cal grinned at her.

'You should be married by now Patricia. A beautiful young woman such as yourself.'

Patricia nearly choked on her tea.

'Look, I told you last night. I don't need anyone Cal. I'm doing fine just as I am.'

'My dear, everyone needs someone. Even someone as beautiful as you.'

Patricia sighed about to give up. 'No, my parents didn't manage to arrange a match for me.' She did her best to play along. She was avoiding eye contact, one glance would sure set her off again. She then began to eat some porridge.

'That is most unfortunate, you will find someone I know it. What gentleman wouldn't want to marry you Patricia.'

Patricia knew this was getting worse. It was the way he said her name, his accent. If she didn't act soon she wouldn't be able to control herself. She decided to get up and made an excuse.

'Cal, I need to use your bathroom.'

'Of course, take all the time you need. I will be waiting right here for you.' He winked at her.

Patricia quickly left the promenade, breathing a sigh of relief. Not looking back, she walked into the sitting room and it was then she remembered that she hadn't asked where the bathroom was. The layout looked the same as her suite, although she couldn't be sure. She decided to turn back and poked her head around the corner.

'Um, Cal. Which way was is it. Stupid me, not asking before.' She nervously laughed.

Avoiding his stare she could have sworn she saw him grin at her.

'Just through my bedroom on the right.'

Patricia quickly turned around and made a beeline for his bedroom. She felt on edge even more now as she walked through his room. It was only a matter of time before something happened. As she walked through her eyes turned to his bed and noticed how messed up the sheets were from him sleeping in them. Thoughts raced through her mind. She fantasized how good it would feel to have those silky sheets against her skin, to feel his body against hers. Although she didn't want to admit it, she longed to be in that bed right now. Finally she made it into the bathroom and immediately splashed cold water against her face and began one of her arguments she had with herself. Speaking quietly she began her rant.

'Snap out of it girl. Cal is not the man for you. Look what happened between him, Celine and Officer Moody.'

That was what scared her. Celine and Rose were not on board and now everything was messed up. The diary had blank pages. It was as if somehow her being here had changed everything, but how?

Glaring at herself in the mirror, her eyes switched to the expensive jewels that were dangling from her ears. She still didn't know why she had them or who they were from. Remembering back to dinner last night and what Ninette had told her. Could Cal have really bought them for her?

It was then that the familiar low voice of Cal was heard behind her. Turning around she saw him leaning casually against the bathroom door holding two glasses of champagne.

'Join me, won't you. This is expensive champagne, but it tastes much better when drank in the company of a beautiful woman.' He practically placed the glass in her hand.

Patricia put a hand to her chest. 'You made me jump.'

It was really early to start drinking, but Patricia welcomed the alcohol, for it might just calm her down at that exact moment.

'They look beautiful on you.' Cal said eyeing up her earrings.

'Excuse me.'

'Those earrings. They really do suit you, you know.'

'Thanks, Cal.'

'I knew they would.' He said with a smirk on his face.

The moment he said that, she gasped and started to piece everything together. Maybe Ninette was right. Maybe he really had bought them for her. Cal slowly backed into his bedroom causing Patricia to follow him out of the bathroom.

'I don't understand.'

'Consider them a hint of my feelings for you.' He then pulled her to him. She had no idea why he had bought them, he hardly knew her.

'But we've only just met, Cal.'

'I bought them in Venice for you. I saw your picture many times and knew right then how beautiful you were.'

'Oh my God.' Patricia said out loud. He must really like her if he was buying her expensive gifts, before even meeting her. He really had the hots for her and sounded quite serious. Looking into her glass once more she downed the lot, she also needed to sit down too so broke away from him and sat on his bed.

'You. Venice..' She couldn't find the words.

Not long after, he joined her and sat next to her. This was terrible, she was alone with the hottest guy she had ever met and was now sitting on his bed. Things were bound to happen. Looking right at him she could have melted right there and the champagne didn't help either. Cal took her hand in his and began to speak to her.

'Yes Patricia. I'll take you there and buy you the most fanciest jewels ever. Anything you want is yours.'

'Thankyou, you shouldn't have.'

He grinned at her and put his hand on her knee.

'It's alright. You know Patricia, there is nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you. If you would not deny me.' He whispered in her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. Right now they were extremely close. Staring into his eyes she went for it and kissed him passionately on the lips.

It was a long kiss and it felt so good. As he ran his fingers through her hair she felt on fire. As she leaned back on the bed she pulled him down with her. As he began to undo the laces on her dress she began to panic.

'Patricia, you have to stop this. You can't sleep with Cal.' She thought.

She wanted him so badly and it took all her willpower to pull away.

'I can't do this. I'm sorry.' Patricia jumped up.

'Patricia, wait.' He tried to stop her but she didn't look back and ran out of his suite to her suite, slamming the door behind her.


	11. 11 - Just Where Could She Have Gone

**Chapter 11 – Just Where Could She Have Gone**

 **So here's chapter 11. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I've decided to switch this story between present day and the past. This chapter is set in 2016. Hope you enjoy.**

 **London 2016**

It had been a busy day for Christopher Roberts and he was finally looking forward to getting home. He had just walked out of the club and as he left he was stopped by his friend and colleague Dan.

'Dan, how you doin? Look I really can't talk right now.' He quickly said getting his car keys out of his pocket. He was about to unlock his car when he noticed Dan looking at him strangely.

'Have you forgotten something Chris?' Dan told him sounding angry.

Chris had no idea what his friend was getting at. 'What are you talking about?'

'You have no idea do you. Don't you know what day it is.'

Christopher still had no idea what was going on.

'Yes Dan, it's Tuesday. What of it.' He was starting to get annoyed.

'Oh Chris, you've really fucked up this time haven't you. Your daughter, Patricia, she was here earlier on. You were too busy to notice her, weren't you.' Dan couldn't believe Chris had forgotten his own daughter's birthday. Sure Chris might not treat her like a normal father would, but he at least expected him to show her loyalty and respect.

Then it dawned on Chris. He was meant to take Patricia out to lunch for her birthday but had forgotten. He had planned to sort some business out in the club first but had gotten talking to this attractive woman he saw drinking at the bar. Elise her name was. They got talking and he invited her to his office for a drink.

'Shit, Dan. She saw me didn't she.'

Dan nodded. 'Put it this way she didn't look happy. I'd say quite upset. Do you blame her, it was her birthday, Chris.'

'Look, she's a strong girl, Dan. She will get over it. I raised her to be tough.'

'Fucking hell Chris, I can't believe you just said that. Yes you did raise her to be tough, but she's still human and still has feelings. You don't expect her to just go away and not be bothered do you.'

'I'll make it up to her. Let's go to the bank now. I'll give her a very generous gift.'

Dan knew there was no point going on.

'I have a better idea. Let's go and find her, you can then apologize, come on. Buying her off won't work this time.'

Dan remembered the last time Chris has let his daughter down. To make it up he gave her a Selfridges gift card and a two week cruise in the Caribbean for her and her friends. This was different though, forgetting a birthday was quite serious. He led Christopher to his Jaguar and began the drive back to Mayfair. As they got out they noticed the familiar face of Tina, Patricia's best friend. She looked worried and as soon as she saw them she ran up to them.

'Mr Roberts, have you seen Patty at all. She was meant to meet us all for drinks an hour ago, but she never showed up. I tried ringing her but I keep getting this weird message whenever I ring. Listen.'

Tina dialed Patricia's number and gave the phone to Christopher. It wasn't a normal dialing tone, nor was it engaged, instead this voice said that the number didn't exist.

'That's weird. And you tried knocking the door?' Christopher said handing the phone back to her.

'Yeah, I've been here for 20 minutes, it's all dark inside too.'

Christopher got his key out and let them all inside. As they went through the front door they noticed how unusually quiet it was. Patricia when at home would often have the TV on or be blasting out her music very loud. It was almost 10pm and there was no sign of life anywhere. Tina suggested that they call the police but was stopped by Christopher.

'She can't be reported as missing, she hasn't been gone 24 hours. Besides no cops. I know people who can track down a missing person.'

'Patty, where are you.' Tina shouted out.

They searched the entire house and had no luck. Patricia was no where to be seen.

'This so unlike her.' Tina said even more worried.

'She's not here Dan. Look let's have all have a drink. If I know Patricia she probably went off to some club and is probably enjoying herself as we speak. Come the morning she will be stumbling through that door.' Chris went into his office and was about to pour them all a whisky when he was drawn to an envelope on his table. Carefully he opened it, his eyes widening as he read it. Next to the envelope was the empty box where the time travel device was.

 _'Christopher_

 _I hope you both had a good time earlier. She was more important than taking me out. If you are reading this I am long gone, to a place far away, where you will never find me. Fuck you and Goodbye._

 _Patty'_

'Shit.' Christopher shouted out loud.

'What is it, what happened.' Dan said.

'She's taken it.' Chris sounded worried.

'Have you found out something about Patty.' Tina said to them both.

'Taken, what.' Dan still had no idea what was happening. Just that it had seemed Patricia had ran away. Chris handed Dan the note which he read out loud.

'She's taken the time machine, Dan. She must have overheard me talking about it. It's gone. I have no idea where. This is bad, the device is highly dangerous. Especially in the hands of someone who doesn't know what they are doing. Especially not with someone in her state of mind either.'

Looking at the calender on his desk he noticed what day it was – August 28th. Patricia's birthday. He felt really bad about it and now his daughter had run away. Why couldn't she have just left home, instead she had gone somewhere in the past or future. Finding her would be very difficult.

'Time machine. Just what is going on here.' Tina sounded very confused.

'Look Tina, it's a long story but it seems as if Patricia has ran away.' Dan tried to reassure Tina, putting his arm around her.

'But you said..'

'You don't honestly think Patricia has gone back in time now, do you. Now run along, me and Chris have business to discuss. This is for your cab fare.' Dan was doing his best to get rid of Tina, he couldn't have her knowing about this device, it was meant to be top secret. He gave her a £20 note and sent her on her way.

'It will be alright you know.' He said taking her to the door. Once Tina had left he turned again to Christopher.

'She couldn't have gone far surely.' Dan said.

'I don't even know where she has gone at all.' Christopher shouted.

'Calm down, Chris. I'm sure wherever she has gone she will get bored. She will be home before we know it. No harm done, eh.' Dan said reassuringly.

If only that were true. Little did they know that their problems had only just begun.


	12. 12 - A Dinner Date

**Chapter 12 – A Dinner Date**

 **I've now written another chapter in this story. This one is set back in 1912. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **April 12 1912**

As soon as she was back in her suite, Patricia screamed out loud. Annoyed with herself she laid on the bed. She had almost done it, almost slept with Cal. Oh, she had wanted to as much as he did, but she had stopped it before it went too far. It wouldn't be a problem if she absolutely detested the man, but it was the complete opposite. She wanted him badly, but her mind was telling her no.

The sensible part of her told her she couldn't go getting involved with a person in a time way before she was born. It could mess time up completely and she was bound to get hurt. In a way she knew she had done the right thing but had instantly regretted it. The problem was, her heart was telling her otherwise and at that moment she wanted to go against her head and go with her heart. Cal had this weird effect on her and she couldn't describe it. It was as if her and him were meant to be. Amy had heard her scream and had ran into the room.

'Miss, whatever is wrong.' Amy said to her.

Patricia couldn't tell Amy the truth. They were interrupted by a knock. Amy was going to answer it, but was stopped by Patricia grabbing her arm.

'If it's Mr Hockley tell him I'm not here. Please, just do it. I can't face him.' Patricia practically begged.

Amy looked at her strangely but did as she was told.

'Of course, Miss.'

Patricia hid behind her bedroom door, making sure she wasn't seen through the gap and listened carefully. It was probably Cal wanting to find out why she had ran off. Amy slowly opened the door.

'Is Miss Manderley in?' Patricia heard Cal on the other side.

'No sir, she isn't. You just missed her by a few minutes. I believe she took a walk on deck. Something about her needing fresh air. Can I help?'

Cal began to work his charm on Amy.

'Perhaps you can. Please tell her that I shall be taking her to dinner this evening. Tell her to dress her usual best and I will be back here at 8 tonight. A walk on deck you say?

'Yes, sir. If you go now you may just catch her up.' Amy was trying to get rid of him.

'Miss Manderley and I are close friends. What's say I come in and wait for her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.' Cal grinned at her and tried to get through the door.

Patricia started to panic. He couldn't come in. She hoped Amy would be able to stop him.

'Please, sir. If you leave now I will tell her you came around for her. I shall get her looking even more beautiful than she already is. Now I must finish cleaning the suite for Miss Patricia.' Amy said blocking Cal.

He finally gave up and backed away.

'That will be all, then.' Amy then closed the door. It was now safe for Patricia to come out.

'Miss, he is taking you out this evening.'

'Yeah I kind of heard him.'

Patricia knew she couldn't avoid him. She couldn't tell him the real reason why she had disappeared, perhaps she should just give in. Time surely could not be messed up anymore than it had been already. It just wasn't possible.

Later that evening Amy was putting the finishing touches on Patricia's hair. They both heard a knock. She glanced at the clock, it was exactly 8. The time Cal said he would be back. This time she chose to not push him away.

Patricia started mentally talking to herself.

'See you look amazing for your date tonight. No Patricia, this is not a date. It's merely an escort to dinner. It will just be like before. Same usual crowd.'

Patricia tried telling herself it was not a date, it couldn't possibly be, could it?

'That's probably Mr Hockley now, you best go and answer it.' She called out to Amy.

Amy went to open the door, Patricia was right.

'Is Miss Manderley ready?' As Patricia heard Cal's voice she took a deep breath before shouting out to Amy.

'It's alright Amy, show him in to the sitting room.'

As Amy let Cal into her suite, Patricia took one last look at herself in the mirror and smiled. Perfect. As Patricia left her room she immediately looked to Cal, she was speechless. Everytime she saw him he looked even better.

'Amy, you may leave us. Actually why don't you take the evening off.'

'Thankyou Miss, Amy said with a smile before leaving them alone.

Patricia turned around and smiled seductively at him.

'You must forgive me earlier, Cal. I have been feeling a bit funny of late.'

'That's quite alright, Patricia. You look lovely tonight.'

This time she didn't push him away and went up to him and kissed him on the lips. He brought her closer to him, his hands moving right down her back, before she pulled away.

'I'll let you have more of me later, on one condition.'

Cal looked interested, he could tell Patricia was up to something.

'Give me whatever I desire. For I shall not deny you.' Patricia remembered what he said earlier and played on those words. She turned around and walked back into her room and pulled up a seat in front of the vanity. Putting the earrings in that Cal had bought her, he came up to her.

'I have something for you. I think you will approve.'

'Another gift, now you are spoiling me.' Patricia said looking interested.

'I was going to save this for New York, but I thought, tonight.'

Cal opened up a square shaped box to reveal to most beautiful thing she had every seen in her life. It was a blue heart shaped diamond necklace. No doubt very expensive. Cal fastened it around her neck.

'56 carats to be precise. It was worn by Louis 16th and is called La Coeur De La Mer. The heart of the ocean.'

'Holy crap.' She said out loud admiring herself with it. Cal looked at her choice of words strangely.

'Royalty, huh.' Patricia kept staring at the necklace, not paying any attention to her words.

'We are royalty Patricia.'

'I like, perhaps you are treating me like a Queen.'

Cal laughed. 'Anything for you.' He then brought her gloved hand to his lips.

'Come Patricia, we must go.' Patricia took his arm as he led her to dinner.

As they both walked to dinner, many people complemented her on the necklace she was wearing.

'This is the second gift you have given me, a girl could get used to this.' Patricia said to him.

'I can give you the whole world Patricia. Anything you desire is yours.'

For some reason Cal led Patricia a different way to dinner.

'I thought we were going to dinner.' Patricia was starting to get confused.

'We are.'

'But we just went past the dining saloon. Everyone will be expecting us. They will be sending a search party for us.'

'Then let them. Tonight I want it to be a more exclusive dinner. I'm taking you to the A La Carte restaurant. I have a table for just us two. I want to tonight to me and you. Nobody else.'

Patricia was confused, she had never been in the A La Carte restaurant before. She had heard other passengers talking about it and how luxurious it was. Other passengers would often call it The Ritz. Very often as she was walking around the deck she would hear people complaining about how they could never get a reservation there. It was always fully booked. Cal sounded like he was up to something. Maybe this was a date after all.

The A La Carte restaurant was much quieter than the dining saloon and the tables were much smaller. Here people sat in small groups, three or four at the most. Although there were many tables just for two people. The room was dimly lit giving it a nice glow. As she walked in she noticed how fancy it was, much more luxurious than the dining saloon. The waiter led them to a small table for two in the corner of the room. Patricia sat down.

'Well this is nice. I haven't been here before.' Patricia said.

'I wanted tonight to be special Patricia.'

Patricia did wonder what on earth he meant by that. What could be so special about tonight.

Patricia just stared into those dark eyes and felt his hand touch hers.

'Do you realize how hard it is to get a table in here. How on earth did you manage it Cal.'

Cal grinned at her. 'I have my ways Patricia. I'm a very powerful man.'

Patricia decided to flirt with him.

'Powerful, eh. Some women find that attractive in a man, you know.'

'And would you be one of those women Patricia?'

'I might be, you will just have to find out, won't you.' She said giving him a wink.

As dinner went on, so did the conversation. Dining here was a completely different experience to the dining saloon. The saloon was very popular and quite stuffy compared to this place which was very relaxed, but still very elegant.

Cal's gaze switched to the heart of the ocean which was around Patricia's neck. It shone in the candlelight.

'The diamond suits you well. Like it was made for you.'

'Well I am a very good looking person Cal. This bit of jewelry only makes me look better than I already am.' She said proudly.

'A woman who is beautiful and is perfectly aware of it. You're a rare diamond Patricia.'

'Now now, Cal. Not talking about me as if I was some prized possession are you?'

Cal touched her hand once again.

'You're very precious to me, Patricia. And when I find something as precious as you I don't intend on letting it slip away so easily.'

Patricia stared into his eyes before pulling her hand away.

'Well I'm a woman who knows what she wants out of life and I know exactly how to get it. But on the other hand you may want to keep an eye on me, because I can slip away. Just like that. Question is Cal, can you catch me.' She whispered to him.

'Oh but I can and will catch you my dear.' He whispered to her.

Patricia turned around and looked into the night sky out of the window behind her. It was a clear night outside and you could see the stars easily.

'It looks like a nice night out. What's say we go out on deck.' She said getting up.

'Shall we.' He offered her his arm.

The night was starting to get very interesting.


	13. 13 - An Unexpected Proposal

**Chapter 13 – An Unexpected Proposal**

 **Here is my latest update to this story. Hope you all enjoy. Please R &R**

Patricia walked around on the deck, her arm looped through Cal's. It was a chilly night and the moon in the sky lit up the deck. Looking around she noticed that they were the only two people outside. The orchestra could be heard playing in the distance.

'You know I really enjoyed myself tonight. Thanks for dinner.'

Cal grinned at her. 'No need to thank me, Patricia.'

Patricia felt she was falling for him, but knew it wouldn't work out between them. They were both from a completely different time, in two days the ship would hit the iceberg and sink. She knew this would be probably one of the last nights she spent with him. Breaking away from Cal she wandered over to the rail and looked out into the blackness and sighed.

Cal came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, in his usual possessive grip.

'Darling, you are freezing. Here have my jacket.' He took it off wrapping it around her. Patricia felt she didn't need it, but there was no use refusing, for he would insist. Spinning around she met his dark gaze. She didn't want to go back inside just yet, and was actually enjoying being outside. Even though it was cold. She welcomed his coat.

'Must we go back, it's so peaceful out here.' She said out loud.

Before she knew it his lips were upon hers, his hands moving down her lower back.

Patricia knew it wouldn't last, but she could at least make the most of it. Why on earth did she have to be born too late. After a few moments she pulled away and sighed.

'Darling, are you alright?' Cal just stared at her, a concerned look starting to appear.

'Cal, I'm fine.'

Then overhead was a shooting star, this sort of brightened her mood.

'Check that out. Up there, a shooting star.' Patricia said.

'Are you going to make a wish?'

'I guess I could.' Then Patricia closed her eyes and made a silent wish. She knew it was no use.

'What did you wish for?' He asked.

Patricia decided to be honest and simply said. 'Something I cannot have.'

Cal looked at her with interest. As he held her in his arms she once again brought his lips to hers.

'I do wish we could stay like this forever. Just me and you, and not have a care in the world.'

Bringing her hand to his lips he spoke in a low voice. 'Then why don't we.'

'Excuse me?'

'Patricia Manderley, would you do me to honor of becoming my wife.'

Patricia looked at him blankly, her eyes widening. She had drunk way to much tonight and wondered if she had heard him properly.

'What..' She gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

'Marry me Patricia, come on you know it's what you want. Me and you are perfect.'

'You want to marry me?' Patricia couldn't believe it. She was speechless and her instincts told her to turn around and run back inside. But instead she gave in to her feelings. This is what she wanted.

'Patricia for once don't use your head, use your heart.' A voice in her mind told her.

'Very well then, I would be happy to accept.'

Cal then took a small box out of his pocket and opened it up to reveal the most fanciest rock she had ever seen. No doubt very expensive. As he slipped it on her finger, she noticed how heavy it felt but she didn't care, it was extremely beautiful.

'Oh my, it's beautiful.'

'A beautiful diamond for a beautiful young woman.'

All Patricia could do was stare at the ring.

'If you don't like the ring, I can get you a different one when we get to New York. If you want something more fancy and more expensive then you shall have it.'

'No, I love it. This will do just fine.'

Patricia then felt his lips upon hers once again. She might have felt the chill of the night air earlier, but now she felt on fire.

'You my dear, are freezing. I cannot have my beautiful bride die of frostbite can I. Come let's go inside.' Cal said as he led her back to her suite.


	14. 14 - You're So Lucky

**Chapter 14 – You're So Lucky**

 **I now bring you the latest chapter in this story. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It gets even more interesting from here, hope you enjoy.**

 _ **April 13 1912**_

The next morning Patricia woke in a daze. All she could think about was the night before and what happened. To make sure she hadn't dreamt it she looked at the rock that was on her finger, it was still there and looking even more beautiful this morning. Amy hadn't woken her, Patricia decided to let her sleep in, she could get herself ready this morning and right now she felt on fire.

She was taken out of her daydream, when she remembered who she was. Patricia Roberts, wait Manderley, was soon to be Patricia Hockley. But how could she marry a man she had only just met and besides, tomorrow the ship would sink. She felt depressed as she thought back to her life in 2016 and where she would be tomorrow. She would be back home in her boring modern life, getting up to no good as usual and the love of her life would be long gone. Even if he survived the sinking, there would be no chance whatsoever of him still being around in 2016. Sure she had the most amazing bunch of friends anyone could want, but life in 2016 had become very repetitive and boring for her. Every day was more or less the same. Spent either going shopping, drinking in London's most exclusive bars and just hanging around watching the Kardashian's on TV all day. Patricia even thought about applying for a job, just for something to do. Work wouldn't be a necessity for money, but a necessity to pass time. Patricia's father Christopher gave her a generous monthly allowance so she never once needed a job to earn a bit of cash.

These last few days had been the most exciting she had seen in a while. Traveling back to this time had brought new meaning in her life and was a refreshing change from her boring modern routine she called everyday. Bringing herself back to reality she wondered what on earth she was doing. Coming back to this time, sure had been interesting, but she hadn't expected to fall in love. At this moment, Patricia felt like she shouldn't have agreed to Cal's proposal, it was just her trying to live a life that wasn't hers. She felt like she shouldn't have even come back to 1912.

The diary was now just a memory for her and something she had completely forgotten about. What was the point of it anyway, all of the pages had somehow turned blank and Celine or Rose weren't even on board the ship. She guessed Sixth Officer Moody must be, but what would be the point of finding him. She couldn't exactly bring him and a woman who wasn't even on board together now, could she. All Patricia had achieved by coming here was falling in love with someone she couldn't be with, even though she made out like she could. Walking through her suite, she decided to take a walk on her private deck. Staring out of the window she noticed that it was a nice sunny day. Sighing, she turned around and saw that Amy was awake.

'Good morning, Miss.' She said in a just gotten up voice.

'Amy, hi. How are you this morning.' Patricia said happily.

'I have a headache and I was sick all night. I'm sorry ma'am I shouldn't have drunk all of that champagne. I ended up finishing the bottle after you left.' Amy sounded very rough and Patricia knew right away what was wrong with her, she had a hangover.

'Amy, it's alright you now. We've all been there. You should just drink water, it will hydrate you. I also have a better idea.' Patricia said thinking of her handbag. Along with the other stuff she had brought with her she remembered she had some painkillers somewhere. You couldn't beat modern medicine, especially in times like this when it was needed. She walked into her room and picked up her Chanel bag that was sitting in the corner of the room. Going through it she saw a green looking box and took out some pills for Amy.

'Amy, come here.'

'Yes, ma'am?'

'You can't work, not like that. Lie down in my bed and sleep. I am giving you the day off. Bring your water in here, you sure are going to need it.' Patricia commanded.

Amy was back in a few moments holding a glass of water. She did as she was told and sat down on the bed.

'Here Amy. Take these with some water. It will help with the headache.'

Amy looked confused.

'Painkillers, Amy. Put the tablet in your mouth and wash it down with the water. Then do the same with the other one.'

Amy slowly took the pills and began to lie down.

'Now Amy, sleep it off. You'll be fine.' Patricia said leaving her to sleep.

Later that afternoon Patricia was going to meet Ninette for afternoon tea in the Cafe Parisien. She was looking forward to meeting her friend and telling her the good news. That was, if Cal hadn't told everyone first. Patricia put on a pale blue day dress. As she put on her makeup, she once again glanced at the ring. It was bound to get everyone's attention.

The Cafe Parisien was located next to the restaurant that Cal had taken her to last night. She had thought that the Dining Saloon was fancy, but the A La Carte Restaurant was very extravagant. As she entered the Cafe she noticed Ninette sitting by herself with a cup of tea.

'Ninette, it's so good to see you.' Patricia hugged her friend.

'Patty, I was wondering if you would come. I wanted to talk to you last night at dinner, but couldn't see you. Ben and I were worried if you were feeling alright. You weren't at Mr Hockley's table either, come to mention it we did wonder where he was...' Ninette stopped when she noticed the grin that was on Patricia's face.

'I didn't go to dinner last night, Ninette. Well at least not in the Dining Saloon anyway.'

Ninette looked interested.

'Well where were you then?'

'I had a date. The A La Carte Restaurant to be precise. I was Mr Hockley's dinner companion last night.'

Ninette looked at her with wide eyes.

'Really. So tell me, what was the restaurant like. The Ritz, they call it. Ben was going to take me, but he couldn't get a reservation.'

'Ninette, if you think the Dining Saloon is fancy, just look at this other place. It's very luxurious.' Patricia then picked up the teacup and began to drink. Ninette's eyes switched to Patricia's hand.

'Patty. What is that on your finger. Is that a diamond? Ninette was amazed by Patricia's ring.

'Oh this thing, yes it is.'

'Did Cal buy that for you?'

'You could say that, yes.'

'So you two are a couple then. See I told you liked him too.'

'It's more than that, we're engaged.'

Ninette then had a big smile on her face.

'Oh my gosh. Congratulations. That's amazing. Oh what I would do to get Ben to divorce his wife and marry me. It shall never happen Patty.' Ninette looked down a bit sad.

'Ninette, it's ok. You're a very pretty woman, you could get any husband you want.' Patricia could tell her friend was about to cry.

'But I love him, Patty. I knew right away it was never meant to be serious. But I never expected to fall in love with him.' A tear ran down Ninette's face.

'Don't you dare cry, Ninette. You are way too pretty to cry, besides that makeup sure did cost a lot of money, so don't you go getting tears everywhere.'

Ninette sort of laughed at her friend's comment and reached for her handkerchief.

'Seriously, that mascara I gave you was expensive and my favorite brand. That cost me £20 so use it well.'

As soon as Patricia told her the cost, Ninette's eyes widened.

'You paid £20 for that. That's an absolute fortune. Well I guess you are the richest woman on board.'

'It is Christian Dior, Ninette.'

Patricia knew she had made a mistake as soon as she had spoke. She had forgotten the difference in money. £20 might have sounded not expensive in 2016 prices, but this was 1912 and items costed a lot less in these days.

'Who is Christian Dior anyway? I take it, it's the brand. I remember seeing Dior written on the side. I can't say I've ever heard of him.'

Patricia smiled to herself, it was still 1912. Christian Dior was still a small child and it was years before he was a famous designer.

'Oh just about the most amazing thing in fashion. You will just have to wait and see. You're in for a treat, Ninette.'

Ninette looked at her confused.

'Where did you get it. I've never seen anything quite like it. Patty. Although I was a bit nervous using it. I was scared I would poke my eye.'

The other night Patricia had decided to give Ninette a present. Ninette loved her smoky eye so she decided to give her a gift from 2016. Her favorite mascara. Although her favorite, she could get another one when she went back to her time.

'London.' Patricia told her.

'You're so lucky Patty. You truly are.'

'Oh, I don't know about that. I don't have much luck.' Patricia looked down. If only Ninette knew the truth.

'Of course you are. You're the richest lady onboard the ship and are engaged to the most handsome man ever. You must be the luckiest girl in the world.'

'Ninette, it's more complicated. If you knew the truth you wouldn't say that.'

She looked at Patricia confused and it was at this point Patricia realized she had said a bit too much.

'Patty, are you alright?'

'Look I can't explain it right now. There are too many people.'

'You best tell me Patty, we're friends remember. You can tell me anything.'

Patricia nervously smiled. 'Of course.'

Coming into the cafe were two officers who sat down on the next table along. Patricia was particularly interested in hearing their conversation, especially when one of them began introducing themselves to another passenger. Patricia recognized him as the officer from the other day, the good looking one with the Welsh accent.

'Miss Jackson, I do hope you are enjoying the voyage so far. I am Fifth Officer Lowe and this here is Sixth Officer Blair.'

The moment Patricia heard those words, she went white as a ghost and dropped her tea cup on the floor. If she had heard him correctly, he had just said Sixth Officer Blair. In this timeline it seemed as if he had taken the place of Sixth Officer Moody. In the timeline she was familiar with, David Blair was not supposed to be onboard due to the so called 'officer reshuffle' that had happened. She had no idea what was going on here, but something was terribly wrong. Ninette noticed something was up.

'Patty, whatever is the matter, you've gone all pale.'

'Ninette, this can't be happening.' Patricia's eyes were glued to the tea pot.

'You're worrying me. Please I want to help you.'

'I can't explain here, look come to my suite just before dinner tonight and I will tell you then.'

'Of course, Patty. You can tell me everything.'

'Ninette, I shall see you later. I have to go now.' Patricia said getting up. On the way out she wasn't looking and bumped into someone who appeared to be an officer.

'Oh, excuse me, Miss.' A voice with a Scottish accent spoke to her.

'Oh, don't apologize. My fault, not looking where I was going, Mr..'

'First Officer Murdoch, at your service ma'am.' He gave a small bow.

Patricia began to think. Murdoch was still first officer, at least something was still the same.

'You may be able to help me out.' She decided to ask about Officer Moody. Murdoch was an officer and he would be the person to ask. He would know Officer Moody quite well. If Moody wasn't on board it would be all she needed to know if her presence here had messed up the diary and time.

'Of course, how can I be of assistance, Miss?'

'I'm looking for Sixth Officer Moody. James Moody. Where can I find him?'

'Oh I am sorry, James Moody is not onboard this ship. We all changed around last minute. Officer Moody is actually Fifth Officer onboard Olympic.'

Patricia began to feel all funny again. This confirmed everything for her. Time had been messed up. There was absolutely no chance of her bringing Celine and James together. This was one big disaster.

'Oh not to worry, sir. You've been very helpful, thankyou.'

'Thats quite alright Miss...'

'It's Patricia. Patricia Manderley.'

'Pleasure to meet you Miss Manderley. Do you know Officer Moody very well then?'

'Oh just a little bit, he is good friends with a very good friend of mine.' Patricia lied.

'Any friend of James' is a friend of ours. Why don't you do me and my officers the honour of being our guest at our table tonight at dinner. We would sure love to have your company.'

Patricia knew he was being friendly and couldn't refuse.

'I'd love to.'

'Until tonight then Miss Manderley.'

 **Notes:**

 **In the scene where Patricia and Ninette are talking, Christian Dior was born in 1905 making him only 7 years old in 1912.**

 **Cost of items over 100 years ago was a lot different to how they cost in today's prices. Patricia's £20 mascara sounds an absolute fortune to Madame Aubert. £20 in 1912 was a lot of money and would be worth around £2000 in today's money. The ticket price of a first class cabin onboard Titanic would have been around £30.**

 **The 'officer reshuffle' Patricia is thinking about actually happened in real life. Chief Officer Henry Wilde was originally Chief Officer on board Olympic, the Titanic's sister ship and was moved to Chief Officer on Titanic instead. Chief Officer William Murdoch and First Officer Charles Lightoller were demoted down a step which meant Second Officer Blair didn't get to go on the Titanic.**


	15. 15 - I Hate That I Love You

**Chapter 15 – I Hate That I Love You**

 **So I've managed to write another chapter of this story. I wanna give a thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Please R &R. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own the lyrics to Rihanna's Hate That I Love You.**

Everything Patricia learnt earlier that day had worried her. She had no idea what could have happened to time. The three people she needed on board were not here. In fact someone was on board that shouldn't be – Second Officer David Blair or she should say Sixth Officer David Blair, as he was now called. She had no idea why he switched places with James Moody. It just wasn't supposed to happen. In her room she opened the drawer where the diary was. Picking it up she panicked as she turned to the front cover. A look of horror appeared on Patricia's face as she noticed that the cover was now blank. The other day it said 'Celine Lovejoy' on the front, now there was nothing. It was as if the name had been wiped out, like she never existed. What was happening here.

'Patricia, this is bad, just bad. Either you are going crazy or something is just seriously wrong.' She said to herself.

Also in the drawer was her I Phone. She knew it would be useless to try and phone someone, there would be no reception here, but she thought it was worth a try anyway. Switching it on everything was still the same. Or so she thought.

'Still no bloody reception.'

That wasn't a surprise being as the cell phone hadn't been invented yet. Going through all the menus she decided to open her phone book and shrieked when she pressed it.

'What the fuck, what is happening here?'

All of Patricia's contacts had mysteriously disappeared. Every single one. It was as if they had been erased from her phone, erased from her life. As she went through her phone even her photos she had taken the week before had all gone. There was no way she would delete everything on her phone and it was something she couldn't explain. The strange thing was all of her other apps were still working, including the camera. Most of her music was still there too. Taking her cigarettes out of her handbag she decided to light up. This was all getting too much for her and right now she needed a smoke.

'Just one more day Patricia, then it's time to go home.' She said to herself.

Tomorrow the ship would hit the iceberg and sink. Or so history stated. Her mind immediately thought of Ninette and the friendship she had made. She would miss her and was actually tempted to take her back with her, but thought against it. Ninette's place was in this century, not over 100 years into the future. Then she thought of Cal, her fiancee. Sure it would be hard, leaving him behind. But he would get over her. Question was, would she get over him that easily. It was a question she couldn't bear to think about.

'Patricia, stop this. You're supposed to be tough, not getting all lovey dovey.' Her mind told her.

Patricia hated this. Right now she felt like her life would fit right in a movie or a soap opera. It was as if her life had turned into a complete drama and she was the number one star. Why did she have to fall in love. Why couldn't she have just come back here, did what she had to do and go back home. She was tempted to just grab that watch and head back to 2016, but the fact was she couldn't. Her instinct was to run and never come back, but her heart was telling her otherwise. She couldn't leave Cal, not like this anyway. No, she had to do it. Just one more night and she would end it all. Tomorrow before the ship hit the iceberg she was going to put that watch on her arm and go back home, she wouldn't look back either.

Patricia hated falling in love. She hated that she loved him. Turning back to the phone she opened all of her music. At that exact moment she wanted to put a song on, one that summed up how she was feeling right now. Rihanna was her favorite singer in her time and went through all of her songs and started to play 'Hate That I Love You.'

It was as if this song was written just for her. Patricia began to sing along as she styled her hair.

 _You know exactly how to touch, So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more. Said I despise that I adore you_

Patricia started to get lost in the lyrics.

 _And I hate how much I love you boy_

 _And I hate that I love you so_

 _One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me._ _And your kiss won't make me weak. But no one in this world knows me the way you know me. So you'll probably always have a spell on me._

As the song finished, she put her phone in her bag. The song really touched her and it couldn't be more true. The question Patricia couldn't answer honestly was would she really be able to leave. It was then she realized that she had to speak to Ninette right now. She couldn't keep going on like this, pretending to be someone she wasn't. She was going to tell her the truth. Making her way to Ninette's stateroom she was a bit nervous. What would she think of her, no doubt probably think she was crazy.

Patricia knocked on the door of the stateroom and was met with the friendly face of Ninette.

'Patty, come on in.' She said smiling at her.

Patricia noticed how smaller Ninette's room was compared to her suite. Unlike Patricia's Parlor Suite, this was just a stateroom and just had a bedroom.

'Ninette, I need to tell you something. It's going to sound stupid and you will probably think me crazy, but you have to hear it.'

'Are you alright, Patty.'

'I'm fine, look I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me after this.'

Patricia took a seat next to Ninette.

'Look I'm not who you think I am.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm not Patricia Manderley and I'm not the richest woman on board this ship. Sure I have money, but I'm definitely not the richest.'

'But of course you are. Ben was telling me all about your family and I've seen your picture in magazines too.'

'Look I dunno how to explain it. My last name is Roberts not Manderley. I don't know how it happened but me coming here as somehow given me a new identity.'

Ninette looked speechless.

'My name is Patricia Roberts, I live in London, well London in 2016, far into the future. I ran away from home with a plan to bring these two people in love together. You don't believe me, do you?'

'2016? That can't be possible, can it?

'I didn't think so either but I found this watch that brought me back here. Since traveling back to this time, I seemed to have been given a brand new identity.'

Ninette began to slowly get used to the idea.

'I can prove it you know.' Patricia took her I Phone out of her bag, fortunately there was still some battery left.

'What is that?' Ninette asked staring at the phone.

'This is called a cell phone. It lets you talk to people through it. It's just like the telephone but a portable version.'

'Wha...Where did you get that. Ring someone Patty?' Ninette couldn't believe it and looked very interested in the phone.

'This is where the problem is, I can't because there is no signal. Basically for me to call someone on it there needs to be these things in the air which make it possible. We can't see them but they are there. This is years before they get invented, so it isn't possible.'

Patricia began to show Ninette everything about her phone, including the camera.

'You see, in my time photography has moved on so much. You can just take pictures now and don't have to develop the film, you can see what you have just taken too. Watch.'

Patricia began to take a selfie of her and Ninette. Holding up the phone to her and Ninette.

'Wow. Is that a mirror. I can see myself.' Ninette said surprised.

'No, it's a camera, you have one on this side and one on the other. Ready.' Patricia then pressed the button and their picture was taken.

Patricia then opened up the photo album and showed her friend the photo.

'There you have it, a selfie.'

'What is a selfie?'

'Oh, a selfie is a photo of yourself. They are all the rage where I come from.'

'Oh my God. It's in color too. I don't think I have ever seen a color photo before. Especially not one you get right away.'

'It's called digital, Ninette. Where I come from no one hardly bothers with film anymore.'

'You really are telling the truth, Patty.'

'You're the only person I can talk to about this. You're the only one I can really turn to.'

'Aren't you forgetting someone?'

Ninette turned her eyes to the rock on Patricia's finger.

'Your fiancee, Cal. What does he think of all of this.'

'I haven't told him. I'm not going to either.' Patricia said getting all defensive.

'But you must, he is the person you will be spending the rest of your life with.'

'Ninette, I don't know why I even said I would marry him. We are both from different times, besides I have to go home, I don't belong here.'

'But Patty, he's crazy about you and I know you are about him too. Wait, is that why you kept pushing him away?'

Patricia nodded.

'So you're just going to leave, without saying goodbye.'

'I have to, it's for the best. Look after tomorrow he will forget all about me. Especially after what...' Patricia stopped remembering what she was about to say.

'Especially after what, Patty?'

'Promise me, something. Promise me you will get to the boats tomorrow night.'

'The boats, what are you talking about.'

'It might save your life.'

'Patty, how many times, the ship is unsinkable. Are you trying to tell me the ship is going to sink or something.'

'Look, this ship is doomed. As history states the ship hits an iceberg tomorrow and sinks. There aren't enough lifeboats for everyone. Which is why you have to get to a boat.'

Ninette looked speechless.

'Is that why you came back here, to save people?'

'No, it's more complicated. Back in my time I found this old diary belonging to a woman called Celine Moody. She was a passenger on this ship traveling with her father Spicer Lovejoy who was once valet to Cal. Cal's old fiancee, Rose, fell in love with a third class man called Jack on board this ship. When the ship got to Ireland, they both got off and ran off together. Cal had eyes for Celine and was forced to marry him, but she fell in love with the 6th Officer of this ship, James Moody. James died in the sinking. I came back here to bring them both together.'

'I do remember you asking Molly about her the other day. But Rose or Celine aren't on board.'

'I know, this is what worries me. I originally thought the diary could be fake, but when I looked in it the other day there was only one page written and today it is completely blank. Even the name on the front has vanished. It's like me coming here has changed everything and I don't know how. To make matters worse I found out earlier from one of the officers that James Moody has switched places with Officer Blair. Officer Blair wasn't supposed to sail on this ship, but now he is. Something has gone seriously wrong.

Ninette put her arm around Patricia.

'It will be alright you know. I do think you should tell Cal everything.'

'It's not that simple. It's not just my name that got changed by coming here, it was as if I am an actual person from this era. You said yourself you saw my picture and Cal himself has too, he has even met my 'parents.' So I can't just go and tell him can I. He would think me crazy.'

'Maybe you're right Patty. But please don't go home just yet. I don't think I could stand not having you around on this voyage.'

Patricia looked nervous.

'So you're parents aren't really James and Georgina Manderley?'

'No, back in London I live with my father, his name is Christopher Roberts. We do have quite a bit of money but we aren't London's richest family or anything. Not like these Manderley people are meant to be.

'And what about your mother?'

'Oh, her, I've never met her. She died when I was a kid. I am the love child of some affair my father had.' Patricia announced.

'Oh I am sorry, Patty.'

'Don't be. It was a very long time ago.'

'So what are you going to do now Patty?'

'I don't know, but look, I'll stay around until tomorrow just for you and then I'm going home. I should never have come here in the first place.'

Ninette put her arm around Patricia.

'Patty, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I really are going to miss you. Will you miss me too?'

'Of course I will Ninette. I've only known you a few days but you have been a great friend to me.'

'And what about Cal?'

'He will get over me. There are plenty of women willing to be his wife. Come next week I will be nothing more than a faded memory.'

'Are you sure that is what you want, Patty.'

'Absolutely. I'm over him already.' Patricia said staring at the diamond with uncertainty, knowing it was a big lie.

Patricia got up and remembered she had to get ready for dinner.

'Look Ninette, I have to go. I shall see you later at dinner.

'Of course. See you later Miss Roberts.' Ninette said, the first person ever on board to use Patricia's new name.

Once in the corridor and on her way back to her suite, Patricia felt awful. She had just come out with a load of rubbish about how she felt nothing for Cal. If she could have a fight with herself right now, she would have knocked herself out. Thinking of Cal, she began to speak to herself.

'And I hate how much I love you.'

'Thats right Patricia, keep telling yourself that.' The voice in her head told her.


	16. 16 - Officers And Gentlemen

**Chapter 16 – Officers And Gentlemen**

 **I'm now continuing this story with a brand new chapter. Chapter 16 is now here. Hope you all enjoy and please R &R. **

In her suite, Patricia was dressing herself for dinner. Looking over to her bed she noticed that Amy was still completely out of it, fast asleep, still resting from her hangover. She was getting herself ready just fine, until she came to the corset. Tightening it yourself wasn't easy and it was no wonder that getting dressed in this era always involved another person. Giving up, she decided she would go without a corset tonight.

A first class woman in 1912 going out in public, without a corset! It was completely unheard of. Patricia didn't really care and thought she looked perfectly fine without it. Looking back at Amy, she decided to let the girl sleep for the rest of the night. She most probably still had a bit of headache but the worst of her hangover was bound to have gone. Tonight Patricia was wearing a dark purple gown. It wasn't a color she wore a lot, but she did have to admit it really did suit her. As she put on her gloves, she remembered she was going to be dining with the Officers tonight. Patricia did wonder where on earth Cal was, she hadn't seen him all day. To be honest it wasn't a surprise as she hadn't wandered around the ship much. In fact the only time she went out of her suite was when she met Ninette earlier.

Gazing at the clock she gasped. It was almost time to leave and no doubt Cal would be coming to take her to dinner. She wasn't looking forward to telling him she was sitting at the Officer's table. He would sure be disappointed. After all, she was now his fiancee. As she walked into the corridor she noticed how quiet it was. Then coming towards her was that Welsh officer she noticed earlier on. He looked in a hurry and gave her a small wave.

'Miss Manderley, isn't it. I'm Fifth Officer Harold Lowe, Will..Officer Murdoch sent me here to escort you to dinner.' He gave a small bow and offered her his arm.

'There was no need Officer, I'm perfectly capable of meeting you all there.' Patricia gave him a friendly smile.

'Nonsense Miss, Officer Murdoch would have words to say to me if he knew I let you walk to dinner alone.'

'Very well then, lead the way.' She took his arm as he led her to the dining saloon. The Officers table was quite a big one and as they approached it she noticed that the whole table was waiting for them. She was greeted by First Officer Murdoch.

'Miss Manderley, there you are. I take it Lowe here escorted you here alright.'

'Yes, Officer, perfectly fine.' She said sitting down.

Dining at the table was Chief Officer Wilde, First Officer Murdoch, Second Officer Lightoller, Third Officer Pitman, Fourth Officer Boxhall, Fifth Officer Lowe and Sixth Officer Blair. As they all introduced themselves Patricia went pale when she saw Moody's replacement. Also joining them were the Captain and Thomas Andrews. Patricia found herself seated in between Lightoller and Lowe. She couldn't look at Officer Blair without feeling uneasy. As soon as dinner was underway the conversations began.

'So Miss Manderley, I take it Lowe here behaved himself.' Officer Murdoch said to her.

Patricia laughed. 'He was the perfect gent. He's done the company proud.' She said taking a sip of champagne.

The Officers table was seated in the middle of the room. Patricia glanced over to the other tables around the room and noticed that the next table along was Cal's. He had noticed her and started to stare at her, a mixture of jealousy and desire in his eyes. He was seated in between the Countess Of Rothes and Molly Brown. He was no doubt, wondering why she hadn't joined him. Even though she was seated at a completely different table, she couldn't escape his gaze. Patricia looked down at the ring on her finger, she was now Cal's fiancee and she would be expected to join Cal at his side. But how could she turn down an opportunity to dine at this table, not accepting would be considered quite rude. It wasn't everyday a woman from 2016 got to dine at the Officer's table on the Titanic.

'How are you finding Titanic, Miss Manderley.' Thomas Andrews asked her. Patricia noticed he had started to write something down in a notebook. She had seen Mr Andrews around the ship quite a lot and he didn't go anywhere without the book.

'The ship truly is amazing. I can tell you people will be talking about Titanic over 100 years from now. I can guarantee that. It's like being in a part of history.' No one knew it apart from her, but she meant it literally. Her mood saddened when she remembered that tomorrow night all of this would be over.

'Thankyou, Miss Manderley.'

'Thats alright. You can call me Patricia if you like. I'm not one for formality.'

'Very well then Patricia.' He gave her a small smile.

'I bet you get everyone saying that to you about the ship. Mr Andrews.'

'You could say that. You're probably wondering why I carry this notebook around with me. And it's Thomas, please.'

'Well you are the ship's designer, I guess it's only obvious that you would want to take note of everything. Not that the ship needs any improving of course. You have made a fine ship Mr.. er Thomas.' She said to him, almost forgetting to use his first name.

Quickly glancing over to Cal's table she noticed the conversation had started to get lively. Molly Brown had just told everyone a joke, which the whole table thought was funny. The moment Patricia gazed at Cal their eyes locked. He winked at her. Patricia quickly looked away and pretended to listen to the conversation that was going on at her table.

Officer Lowe began to talk to her.

'Are you traveling alone then Miss Manderley?'

'Oh please, call me Patricia, or as my friends do, Patty.'

'Very well Miss, if you insist. You can call me Harry I guess.'

'Now, to answer your question. Unfortunately I am traveling alone. Although one can never be truly alone on a ship like this, especially when in some excellent company.'

The conversation was interrupted by none other than Officer Lightoller.

'Harry. Stop flirting with young Miss Manderley there.'

Lightoller's comment caused Lowe to go bright red.

'Oh really Officer, you've just embarrassed him.' Patricia said.

'So Miss Manderley. I take it you have a young man in your life.' Lightoller asked.

'What makes you say that.'

'You seem to have a rather large rock on your finger.'

Patricia gulped, he had seen the ring. She began to laugh nervously.

'Oh this, I guess you could say that.'

The whole table was listening to their conversation.

'Honestly Harry. Flirting with a married woman.'

'It's quite alright Officer, I find the whole thing rather funny. I'm not married yet. Merely engaged.' Patricia said trying not to laugh.

'I'm not surprised. A good looking woman like yourself. If I was wasn't married I would snap you up myself.' Officer Murdoch said out loud.

Patricia laughed at his comment.

'ThankyouI really am flattered by the attention.

'So, who is the lucky man then?' The Captain asked.

'Have we met him. Is he another passenger?' Lightoller asked looking very interested.

Patricia was temped to tell them all about her engagement to Cal, but thought against it. What would be the point anyway, by tomorrow night all of this would be over. It would be just one of those shipboard romances. Maybe in another time she would happily announce her engagement. Why on earth couldn't she have met Cal in her time. Out of all the places she had been to in the world, the one person she had to fall in love with had to be someone from another century. Bloody typical.

'You might have done. He is onboard this ship.'

The whole table now looked even more interested and Patricia decided to end this topic of conversation. She needed to talk about something else, for it was driving her insane.

'And that gentleman, is all I am saying.' Patricia announced.

It was the Captain who decided to change the subject. He started talking about the journey and how much longer it would take to get to America. Patricia may have thought that no one was listening in to their conversation. Someone was, and had been listening the whole time. The conversation had not gone unnoticed.

 **Cal's POV**

Across on the other table sat Cal. He had hoped that Patricia, his Patricia, would join him tonight. He had been looking for her all day and had no luck finding her. He had started to worry about her and hoped she wasn't feeling ill. He had even sent his manservant looking for her. After searching pretty much all of the ship, he was unable to find her. Earlier that evening, Cal had decided he was going to escort Patricia to dinner but there was no answer at her suite. It had seemed she wasn't in. The first time he had seen her all day was now at dinner.

She caught his eye of course. She always did. His mood darkened when he saw she was on the arm of some common sailor. She was now sitting with him at the Officers table, laughing and joking with the lot of them. A woman of Patricia's social standing happily mixing with a bunch of sailors! It was unheard of. Her place was at his side, next to someone rich and powerful. Someone like himself. He would have her at his side once again, even if it was the last thing he did. What was she doing there? She belonged here with him. His eyes darkened as he saw one of them talking to her. The thought of another man talking to his fiancee made him feel all jealous. She was his to talk to and his alone.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Molly talk to him.

'Young Patricia seems to be enjoying herself over with those handsome Officers.'

'Yes, Mrs Brown. I did hope she would join me over here.' Cal tried to hide the jealous tone in his voice.

Then he noticed her gazing over at him. A look of interest on her face. He winked at her, before she looked away and went back to her conversation.

 **Normal POV**

As dinner went on, Patricia looked back to Cal's table. She could tell when someone was staring at her, it was just one of those feelings you had where you could tell when you were being watched. Looking back to him she noticed a dark look in his eyes. It was obvious. He was jealous. Her presence at the Officers table was clearly bothering Cal. She smirked to herself. She knew he was definitely the jealous type. It honestly didn't surprise her. Time for some fun and games, she thought smiling to herself.

As soon as dinner had finished, she got up. She was going to invite one of the Officers to dance with her. She didn't care which one, any one of them would do just fine. Lightoller was busy talking to the Captain. Turning to her other side she noticed Officer Lowe not talking to anyone.

'Harry, care for a dance?' She said in a dramatic fashion holding her hand out.

'Of course, Patricia.' Lowe took her hand and followed Patricia on to the dancefloor. She wasn't that good a dancer, in fact she wasn't a dancer at all. Her plan was to wind Cal up. On the way to the dancefloor she brushed past Cal's seat and blew him a kiss.

'So Officer, I do hope you can dance, because I sure can't.'

As they moved around the dancefloor he looked at her confused.

'But, I thought...'

'That all first class ladies can dance. You thought wrong.'

'But if you can't dance why did you bring me out here.'

'Well, everyone else is and it seemed like such a good opportunity not to waste.'

As the music went on, Patricia noticed that they had company. Cal was now on the dancefloor on the arm of a young woman. She had no idea who she was, but thought nothing of it. He had brought his dance partner quite near to Patricia and Lowe.

'Two can play that game, Cal.' She said to herself.

Patricia noticed what Cal was up to. He was trying to wind her up too. The young woman couldn't have been much older than 17.

 **Cal's POV**

He had not taken his eyes off of Patricia. As soon as dinner had finished, he noticed she had gotten up and had asked that Officer to dance with her. How dare she. Did she have any idea what this was doing to him. Then he noticed her coming towards him, arm looped with the Officer's. As she walked towards him, he noticed her looking right at him. There was a devious look in her eyes, that told him she was up to something. He stared at them both darkly and thought to himself.

'The only arm you will be on is mine. I'll soon put an end to this.' He came up with a plan.

Then he felt her dress brush past him. His gaze darkened when she blew him a kiss. It was actually as if she was trying to bring the jealousy out in him. Oh, but he was a jealous man. A very jealous man. Patricia belonged to him and he would not sit by and allow another man to touch something precious to him like her. He knew her game and it was about to end.

'Your fun is about to end my dear and then I shall I have you back.' He said to himself. His gaze switched to a young woman who was dining at his table. Marie Harrington was 17 years old and was traveling with her grandmother back to America. He got up and offered her his hand.

'Ah Miss Harrington, I was hoping that you would join me for a dance this evening.'

She looked nervously to her grandmother who nodded her head.

'Very well then Mr Hockley.' She took his hand and followed him on to the dancefloor.

Cal brought him and his dance partner quite close to where his Patricia was dancing with that damned Officer. He couldn't believe she would chose a sailor's company over his own, especially now they were engaged. He had not taken his eyes off of Patricia and she had noticed it too. She had started to go pale when she saw he was dancing with this other woman.

'Soon you will be mine again Patricia, and this time I will keep you as mine. Forever.'

He hadn't bothered paying any attention to young Miss Harrington. She seemed to be getting bored and politely pulled herself away from him, preferring to dance with someone else. Cal had no problem with it, he had achieved what he needed to. As soon as she was gone he marched up to his fiancee.

 **Normal POV**

Halfway though the dance they were interrupted by none other than Cal himself. His dance partner had disappeared.

'Patricia, enjoying yourself?' Cal said getting quite close to her and Lowe.

'Good evening Cal. What brings you to the dancefloor and without a partner I see.' She cooly said.

'I've now found her, Patricia. She is standing right in front of me.'

'Do excuse me.' He said to Officer Lowe and before they knew it, he pulled Patricia towards him.

'Cal, what do...'

'Only doing what is right my dear.'

'Well that is a bit rude, me and Officer Lowe were just in the middle of a dance.'

'Oh stop it Patricia. You don't fool me. Anyway, why do you want to dance with him anyway, when you could dance with me. Your fiancee.' He pulled her closer to him and held her quite possessively. Without warning he pulled her in and kissed her on the lips, right in the middle of the dancefloor. Where everyone would be watching.

'See how well we dance together my dear. It was as if you and I were destined to be.'

Patricia looked to the floor as he said those words. She knew he was right and it was driving her insane. The love of her life had to exist in 1912. Why couldn't she have met him on that Caribbean Cruise she went on, back in the 21st century.

The couple had danced all night and when the orchestra had finally stopped playing, Cal led her out of the dining saloon.

'Come now, you must be tired. I shall escort you back.' He said looping Patricia's arm through his.

'You are lucky you showed up when you did Cal.'

He began to look at her with interest.

'Besides, how do you know that I didn't have plans to go somewhere else, for all you know someone else could be escorting me back to my suite.'

'And who may that be? Miss Manderley.'

Patricia was toying with him, she could tell he was starting to sound jealous. She was trying to get a reaction and at this moment it was working.

'Oh, I don't know Mr Hockley, maybe that nice officer I was dancing with. Fifth Officer Lowe, I believe his name was. He did after all escort me to dinner. I could definitely see myself on the arm of a handsome officer.' Patricia finished with a big grin. As she looked at him she noticed a hint of jealousy. Cal just laughed at her, before stopping her in the corridor. Patricia looked around, it was quiet for the moment.

'You wouldn't do that Patricia.'

'Why ever not,' she innocently said, taking a step back and crossing her arms.

'Because, you belong to me. You're my fiancee. Come now, you both know you and I are perfect for each other.' He backed her up against the wall. They were very close now.

'Cal, what are you doing?'

'That ring you have on your finger shows you are my fiancee. My wife in practice, if not yet by law.'

Patricia stared at him the whole time.

'I do not intend to let you slip away again. You're mine. I cannot stand to see you on the arm of another man.' He whispered to her.

'Possessive, aren't you Cal?' Patricia was enjoying winding him up and put her hands on her hips.

'Patricia. You are very precious to me. Tomorrow night, join me at my table and we will announce our engagement to everyone.'

She took a step back and now could feel her back against the wall. Cal had her cornered, there was no escaping him.

'You could wear the diamond too. Show it off. Then perhaps after dinner, you could join me in my suite, hmm.' He spoke to her in a seductive voice.

It was then that Patricia made the first move and pulled him to her, bringing his lips to hers, kissing him passionately. After a few moments she pulled away and freed herself from his grip and began to walk to her door.

'Goodnight, Cal.' She winked at him, before closing the door behind her. The moment she was in her room she was brought back to reality and felt a tear run down her cheek. Tomorrow, it would all be over. The only place the ship was headed was the bottom of the Atlantic. Tonight was probably the last evening she would spend with Cal and the thought of it was killing her inside.

'Why did I have to fall in love.' She said out loud, before crying herself to sleep.


	17. 17 - To Wish Impossible Things

**Chapter 17 – To Wish Impossible Things**

 **Here is the latest chapter of this story. It's called To Wish Impossible Things. Hope you enjoy.**

 **April 14 1912**

 _It was a sunny day and Patricia could feel the warmth of the sun shining down on her. She was wearing a long green dress and coat with a matching hat. The day was extremely busy and all around her were people. As she turned to her side she smiled when she saw that she was on the arm of Cal. The moment she walked down the gangway into the docks she noticed she was - New York harbor. The Titanic had arrived in America._

Then it all ended and everything blurred away. As she opened her eyes she realized it had all been a dream. Looking around she noticed where she was, her bedroom on the Titanic. It was now morning and she could see the sunlight coming in to her room. Sighing, she longed to go back to her dream. It had to be a dream because the Titanic had made it to New York and hadn't sunk. She was also on the arm of the man she had fallen in love with these past few days – Cal Hockley. She knew was supposed to hate him but how could she? Celine Moody had hated him, she thought he was arrogant and a complete monster. Patricia on the other hand had fallen under his spell the moment she first laid her eyes on him. To her he was her perfect man – handsome and wealthy. He couldn't possibly be the same man Celine was talking about. In fact if Patricia had been forced to marry him like Celine had been, she really wouldn't have been complaining. It still puzzled her as to why the diary's pages had been wiped out. It was something she couldn't answer.

She laid back into bed, pulling the sheets over her, thoughts coming to mind. If only her dream could be reality. Today would be the last day she would ever spend with Cal. Forever. The thought of it was killing her. Everyone knew the tragedy of the Titanic would be the sinking, but the greatest tragedy here was her not being able to be with Cal and running away back to 2016.

Thinking back to her dream, she and Cal had arrived in New York. They were finally together at last. It had to be a dream. It was only in dreams that these very romances worked out in. Today it was April 14 1912, the last day ever onboard. Tonight, it would all be over. The ship would hit the iceberg and sink early tomorrow morning. Many would die, some would survive, but for most it would be tragedy. It was also her very last day onboard, by tonight she would be back in her time, thinking about all of this as some amazing adventure.

Her only wish right now was that it would work out between her and Cal. But how could it, with him being in the early 20th century and her being back in 2016. They were both from completely different worlds. She wished it in her heart, she really did. Cal was the best thing that had happened to her in years. It was no use, wishes like this did not come true. She was wishing for impossible things.

Patricia did start to wonder what would ever happen to him. Would he go down with the ship or would he survive. She really had no idea and didn't even want to think about it. She didn't even know how she was going to say goodbye to him, that was if she was at all. Patricia had thought about telling him, but thought against it. No, this was the best way to do it. She would say goodbye to Ninette of course, but saying goodbye to Cal wasn't as easy, especially as she had fallen head over heels in love with him. She didn't want to admit it but she had.

Then she thought of a plan. A very good plan and one that may just happen to work. After dinner tonight, she would quietly sneak off back here, grab the watch and go back to 2016. She would time it correctly, just before the ship would hit the iceberg. Cal would be looking for her of course and would be unable to find her in the commotion. Come the morning, if he survived he would naturally assume she had gone down with the ship. Killing yourself off was a very easy thing to do. Especially if you were a time traveller who had arrived at a historic disaster event. Opening the drawer in her room was the watch, it was still there, untouched from the day she had arrived here. Looking at it, she was sure of her plan. As she closed the drawer, Amy had appeared to get her ready for the day.

'Good morning Miss Patricia. I have come to get you ready.' She said with a smile.

Patricia looked at Amy. She looked like she had recovered properly from the day before. There was no sign of a hangover at all.

'Ah, Amy. Feeling much better I see. That rest yesterday really did you good.'

'Thankyou Miss. I'm never going to drink alcohol ever again.' She sounded embarrassed.

Patricia laughed. 'That's what we all say Amy. I guarantee you will drink again.'

Amy looked down on the floor. 'Thankyou for giving me the day off yesterday. I'm just sorry I couldn't get you ready for dinner last night.'

Patricia waved her off having none of it.

'Don't you worry about that. I've been getting myself dressed all my life. I think I can manage perfectly fine for one night.'

'But Miss, how on earth did you manage the corset?'

'I didn't.' Patricia smiled at her.

Amy looked shocked.

'You mean to say Miss, you went out without one.'

'I sure did Amy. I will wear whatever I like. Am I not Patricia Manderley, richest woman onboard the ship.' Patricia said.

'Well I suppose so.'

Amy then went to the closet and took out a pale pink and purple day dress.

'Would you like to wear this one Miss Patricia. Or I could find something else.'

'No, this will do nicely. Thankyou Amy.'

Patricia gasped when Amy started to tighten the corset. She still hadn't gotten used to wearing them even after these last few days. Before she left for breakfast, she applied some foundation and a light pink lipstick. Taking her Chanel bag with her, she took a walk around the ship first, noticing how quiet it was. Many of the passengers this morning were at Sunday morning church. She decided to give it a miss and went to have a light breakfast in the reception area of the ship. Looking around she noticed she was about the only person there, apart from someone else in the corner. Walking around the room was Thomas Andrews, writing in his notebook as usual. He looked up and noticed Patricia.

'Good morning Patricia. Are you not going to the service this morning.' He smiled at her.

'I am afraid not Thomas. I thought I would take advantage of having this wonderful room all to myself and enjoy a good cup of tea.' Patricia said taking a sip from her cup.

'Make the most of it young Patricia. It's not very often you will get a room on this ship all to yourself. Look I must be heading to the bridge now. I shall see you later?'

'Of course, catch you later Thomas.' Patricia said as he left.

As Patricia gazed around the empty room, a feeling of extreme sadness came over her, a tear slowly ran down her cheek. It pained her to think that this would be all at the bottom of the ocean in under 24 hours. These people had no idea. As far as they were concerned the Titanic was unsinkable.

His words stuck in her mind.

 _Make the most of it young Patricia.'_

If only he knew the truth and what would happen tonight. She and everyone else really did have to make the most of it. Tonight it would be all over. The ship was doomed for eternity. She was glad she was the only person around, no one else to see her cry. Patricia never ever cried in public, she was brought up to be tough. What was this ship doing to her? It looked a nice day outside, so she decided to go out on deck. Drying her eyes with a tissue she got up and went outside.

There were a few people walking around outside, mainly stewards walking passengers dogs. Taking a seat on one of the deckchairs she pulled the blanket that was on the seat around her. It was a cold day, which didn't surprise her, considering they were sailing right into the middle of an ice field. It was much colder than the other day she had come out here. She just thought of that water and how cold it must be. Even with her coat on and the blanket around her she was still very cold. She was tempted to go back inside to keep warm, but thought against it. It may have been freezing, but she actually enjoyed being out on the deck. Especially this time of the day.

Going through her bag she picked up one of her favorite books – Harry Potter by JK Rowling. She enjoyed reading the whole Harry Potter series and smiled when she thought that it was years before it was written. Rowling had started to write the first book of the series in the 90s. It felt weird reading this here. Rowling hadn't even been born yet and as she looked at the colorful front cover she laughed and thought to herself.

'If the people here find out that I'm reading a book that hasn't even been written yet, I don't know what they will think. They will probably think the cover looks strange too.'

Patricia had started to re read the whole Harry Potter series again. Before she had came back to this era she had started on Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone, the first ever Harry Potter book. The book had sort of taken her mind off of everything. For a moment she had forgotten where she was and could have been reading the book back in her time. As she read a few chapters she noticed the deck starting to get more busy. She was just about to turn her page when she noticed a shadow standing above her, looking up she met the dark eyes of Cal.

'Cal, what brings you out here this morning.' She said trying to hide the book. She couldn't have anyone finding out about the book.

'Patricia, good morning. Do I need a reason to want to see my beautiful fiancee.' He grinned at her and offered her his hand. Patricia put the book behind her back and took his hand. He brought it to his lips, sending a buzz through Patricia. She looked at Cal, he looked ever so smart dressed in a black day suit, in his hand was a walking stick.

'You seemed to be enjoying yourself with your book there. What were you reading? Something interesting I hope?' He smiled at her.

Patricia was caught off guard, what was she going to say. That she was reading some best selling work of literature that hadn't even been written yet.

'Oh, this, just a favorite book of mine.'

Cal began to reach for the book that was in her other hand.

'A favorite book, eh. You must be one of those women who love to read. It just so happens that my home has a very good library.' Before she knew it he had gotten hold of the book.

'Fuck, Patricia.' She whispered.

Cal gazed over the cover, looking particularly interested at the cartoon illustration of Harry Potter. Patricia had bought the book a few years ago. On the front cover was a drawing of Harry stood in front of the Hogwarts Express.

'Your home has a library?' She said trying to get his mind off of the book.

'Yes, or should I say our home. When we are married you shall live there with me, at my side.'

'Of course.' She said touching his hand with hers. Cal looked again at the book.

'Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone? What is this?' He just stared at the book beginning to go through the pages.

Patricia began to panic, what was she going to say. As Cal flicked through the pages he began to ask more questions about the book.

'JK Rowling. I take it that is the author. I can't say I have heard of him. What is it about?'

Patricia was forced to improvise.

'You wouldn't have. It's new, very new. JK Rowling is a she, not a he and is one of those modern authors just starting out. I got this book back in London. My favorite book store had just one copy.'

She thought of her choice of words and smiled. The book was new alright, at least 80 years new.

'You have a favorite book store?'

'Of course. Well doesn't everyone. Even you must have one.'

Cal pulled her closer to him.

'Then I shall take you there and buy every single book for you. In fact I shall write to the owner now. What is the name of the book seller?'

Patricia gulped. She couldn't tell him she bought it online. He wouldn't know what she was talking about and not to mention insane. Not knowing what to say, she just said the first thing that came into her mind.

'Um, well. The shop is called Waterstones. Mr Waterstone is the owner.' She knew it sounded stupid but it was the first shop she thought of.

'Can't say I have heard of him. It is agreed then, you will have every book you desire.'

'Thankyou Cal, you are most kind.'

'Now perhaps you would care to take a walk along the deck with me. Then you can tell me all about this Harry Potter.'

Patricia almost couldn't speak.

'Of course, I'd love to.'

Patricia took his arm as he led her along the deck. She did have to admit she enjoyed being on his arm. She had felt cold earlier, but now had warmed up a lot. Cal placed his hand over hers, warming her even more.

'Now this book of yours. It does sound interesting. What is it about.'

'It's about this boy called Harry Potter. His parents were killed by this evil wizard when he was a baby and is brought up with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They treat Harry like dirt and force him to live in a cupboard under the stairs. Harry happens to be a wizard and he eventually goes to a school of magic called Hogwarts. The story is all about his life at school and the friends he makes. It's a story of friendship and how good overcomes evil.' Patricia tried not to go too much into the book, who knows what could happen if she told him the complete story.

Cal looked interested.

'And this Hogwarts Express?' He eyed up the front cover.

'Oh, it's a train that takes everyone to Hogwarts. As you can see the train is called the Hogwarts Express. It goes from Platform 9 and 3 quarters from Kings Cross Station in London to the village by the school called Hogsmeade. It's also set far into the future too. Although Hogwarts has been around for centuries.'

Patricia thought she best say it was set in the future. It may try and hide the fact the book actually was from the future.

'Fascinating. I do like stories about the future. I do often wonder what the future will look like. Unfortunately, none of us will be around then, so I guess we shall never know.'

As he said those words Patricia couldn't look at him. She knew exactly what the future would be like. Boring, repetitive and lonely. Well, this was at least the way Patricia saw it for herself. She felt like telling him, she really did, but couldn't. She couldn't bear to think of the future, not if it meant going back there alone and leaving her love behind. She didn't want to go to the future, not if it meant leaving Cal. She felt as if she was living someone else's life, living in a complete dream.

'We could imagine, I guess,' was all Patricia said. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to hide the pain that was in her eyes, her stomach had started to ache too. As she opened her eyes she felt a bit better, but not a lot. Cal looked at her with interest and noticed her sad face. She looked down at the floor and just kept staring at nothing.

'Patricia, my darling, what troubles you.' He said turning her to him.

'Nothing, I'm just tired that is all.' She lied, still staring at the deck.

'Patricia look at me. I know when something is up.'

She sighed.

'About our engagement. Did you really mean it, you really want to marry me?'

'I meant every word and I still mean it now. You will be my wife and you shall be very happy. I will give you the world, just open you heart to me Patricia.'

She smiled sadly at him, knowing it would all be over tonight.

'And you still want to announce it later at dinner?'

'Of course, we will be the most talked about couple at dinner. Besides, we are well suited to each other. You have to admit we look rather good together wouldn't you say.'

She then felt the wind begin to get stronger and shivered.

'Patricia, you are freezing.'

Taking a step back she denied it. Cal would most probably insist on her wearing his coat or taking her inside.

'Really, I'm fine. I can handle a bit of cold.'

'Patricia, I am not letting you freeze. I care too much for you to let that happen. You are very precious to me.' He said putting his arm around her in a protective way.

'Do you really mean that?'

'Of course, I'll take care of you now.'

He then kissed her deeply, right in the middle of the busy deck. Everyone was probably watching and was no doubt talking about them. She might have felt cold a few moments ago, but now she felt much warmer.

'Very well then, tonight it is.' She said pulling away.

Cal wouldn't let her move back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him. The same protective hold he had earlier. He brushed her hair behind her ears, caressing her cheek.

'You know what I would really like now. To be in your arms forever. Don't let me go.'

He was about to kiss her once more when they were interrupted by Cal's manservant.

'Mr Hockley, sir.'

'What is it Jones, can't you see I'm busy.' He said sounding annoyed but still had hold of Patricia.

'Sir, it's very important. It's about later on tonight. You did ask me to find you when everything was ready.'

Cal finally let go of Patricia and sighed.

'Very well Jones, lead the way.'

He then turned to Patricia.

'My dear. I do apologize, it seems we have been disturbed, but I must go. I promise you Patricia, we will not be disturbed tonight.' He winked at her, bringing her hand to his lips before leaving Patricia on the deck.

She then turned around and went back inside, it was getting even colder and she was now really starting to feel the chill. Not wanting anything to eat she decided to go have a rest before this evening in her suite. The day was going by really fast and it would only be a matter of hours before the iceberg.

As she got to her suite she stopped outside, closed her eyes and decided to wish the impossible.


	18. 18 - Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 18 – Saying Goodbye**

 **Chapter 18 is now written. Things start to take a twist in this chapter. Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoy.**

It was now beginning to get into the early evening. The last evening ever onboard the ship. Sundown wasn't that far away. Looking out of her window she noticed the sun beginning to set. The sunset really was beautiful, she sadly thought to herself. This would be the last time Titanic ever saw daylight. Going through her wardrobe she picked out the outfit she would be wearing for the last ever dinner onboard. A deep red and black gown, quite low cut with black beads sewn into it. Out of all her dresses she had worn these last few days, this one was her favorite.

Going through her jewelry box she noticed the Heart Of The Ocean. Slowly fastening it around her neck she noticed how beautiful it was. The moment she first saw it the other day she thought it was the fanciest thing she had ever seen. Even more fancy than those diamonds her father's colleagues had smuggled into England. Placing her hand over the jewel, she smiled to herself. Cal must really think a lot of her to buy her something this fancy. It was a shame she couldn't be with him after tonight. In another time she was sure it would have worked out between them. Opening her drawer one more time she took a look at the watch, it would only be a matter of hours before she would be using it.

It was then Patricia realized that she had to speak to Ninette, she couldn't leave without saying goodbye. There would be no time to talk to her later on after dinner, now was the time. Patricia wasn't that great at goodbyes and she knew Ninette would be sad to see her go. As she walked down the many corridors to her friend's room she was trying to figure out how she was going to do this. Knocking on her door, she was greeted by Ninette.

'Patty, come on in. Wow, you look beautiful. Just look at that necklace.' Ninette gasped as she eyed up the jewel on Patricia's neck.

'Cal bought it for me. It's called the Heart Of The Ocean.'

'That must be the most fanciest necklace I have ever seen. I bet it was very expensive.'

'Well Cal is a very rich man.'

'Patty, I really am going to miss you. Please don't go home. I love you too much.'

Patricia smiled sadly at Ninette.

'I have to, this isn't my time. I came here now as I won't have time later. The ship hits the iceberg at around 11.40pm. I will be leaving around then.'

Ninette burst into tears and hugged Patricia.

'It's not fair Patty. I don't have any friends like you. Can I not say anything to change your mind.'

'I'm afraid not. Look I'll never forget you. Take this to remember me by.'

Patricia went in her bag and took out her keychain. One of the keyrings on it, was one of those oversized photo ones. The ones that you got taken with friends, on a night out in a club. In the photo was a picture of Patricia wearing a short black dress with her friend.

'It's a photo of me. That's one of my friends from my time – Tina. This was taken last year. I want you to have it.'

Ninette looked at the photo looking interested at Patricia's choice of clothing.

'That dress, what are you wearing? Is that what women in the future wear.'

'It's a bit revealing, I know, by standards in this time. In 2016 no one bats an eyelid.' Patricia laughed.

'Thankyou. I love it. This 2016 of yours sounds very interesting. I will cherish this photograph forever.'

Patricia took hold of Ninette's hands.

'Promise me you will get to a boat later. You must. Remember what I told you, there aren't enough.'

'You could take me with you.' Was all Ninette said.

Patricia panicked. Ninette now wanted to come with her. She didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. Her first instinct told her not to, but another voice in her head told her to take her with her. She finally gave into the other voice.

'Well, alright then. I can't leave you. Can I.'

Ninette smiled to her and got very excited, running to Patricia and giving her a big hug.

'Thankyou so much, Patty.'

'Meet me at the clock at 11.35, bring a bag with you and dress warmly, we are right in the middle of an ice field. It will be cold later.'

Ninette nodded.

'I can't believe the ship sinks. Are you sure about it. Everyone is saying it is unsinkable.'

'It's a load of rubbish. The Titanic is not unsinkable. I assure you that the moment this ship hits the iceberg, it is doomed. Many people die. But not of drowning, but of the cold. The water is freezing, you wouldn't last long in it.'

'So what are you going to do about Cal?'

Patricia had gotten so carried away with their conversation, she had forgotten all about him. She smiled sadly and spoke with pain in her voice.

'Oh, he will get over me. He will think I went down with the ship. He will forget about me and marry another.'

Ninette couldn't believe what her friend was saying to her. She knew it pained her to talk about her love like that. Patricia decided to change the conversation, for she would surely burst out in tears.

'I shall see you at dinner then?' Patricia said getting up.

'No, not tonight. Ben managed to get a reservation at that restaurant Cal took you to the other night. So we will be dining there.'

Patricia smiled at her friend. The A La Carte restaurant was an amazing place to dine. Right at that moment she longed to go back to the other night when Cal had taken her there.

'You're going to love it, Ninette. Make the most of it while you can. Tonight will be the last ever dinner onboard this ship. Remember the clock, 11.35.'

With that Patricia wandered back to her suite to do her makeup.

Patricia was putting on her red lipstick when she heard a knock at the door. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror, she smiled to herself. She looked perfect and wanted to look her best for her last night with Cal. She didn't have long left with him. Why must all good things come to an end.

Patricia was alone in her suite and had given Amy the night off. After she had gotten Amy to tighten her corset, she had sent her on her way. There was a party down in third class that she had wanted to go to. Patricia was pretty sure Amy had met someone too, besides she wanted to have some alone time with Cal. As she opened the door she could have melted right there and felt herself go weak. Cal was standing there dressed in his tuxedo looking even more handsome.

'Patricia there you are. You look stunning tonight. Have I told you how gorgeous you look.'

She smiled and let him in her suite, taking his hand and pulling him over to the sofa.

Before she knew it, she pulled him to her kissing him passionately on the lips. Right now all she wanted to do was stay here with him and forget all about dinner. She didn't have long left with him and wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. She was tempted to take him into her bedroom, but knew they were expected at dinner. Surprisingly it was Cal who pulled away.

'Calm yourself my dear.' She felt him caress her cheek.

Patricia just looked at him confused. It was so unlike Cal to push her away.

'But I thought you..'

He put a finger to her lips silencing her.

'Oh but I do Patricia. You don't know the things I would love to do to you right now.' He said in a low voice bringing her closer to him.

'But first we must go to dinner. I have a very important announcement to tell everyone. Besides we have all night, my suite awaits Patricia.'

Patricia smiled at him and took his arm.

'Come now, I do believe we are expected at dinner. I see you are wearing the diamond. It really does suit you.'

'Thankyou Cal.'

'And as my beautiful bride you can expect many other fine things. You deserve only the best.'

Everyone they had met on the way to dinner complimented Patricia on the Heart Of The Ocean. It was as if Cal was showing her off like some expensive jewel. Not that she was complaining of course. Patricia had expensive taste and loved the attention. If only she could have met a man in her time like Cal.

Waiting for them at their table were Molly Brown and Madeleine Astor. Molly was the first to speak to them.

'Patty, honey, you look amazing. You've brought some good looking company along with you I see.' She winked at Patricia. The whole time Madeleine couldn't stop staring at Patricia, her eyes were on her neck the whole time.

'My my my Patricia, that is a beautiful diamond you are wearing.' Madeleine Astor came up to her.

'Thankyou Maddy.'

'Is that a ring you are wearing too?' She stared in amazement at the rock on Patricia's finger.

'Yes, it is. I shall tell you about that later.' Patricia said not wanting to spoil the announcement.

The women were all interrupted by Cal who wrapped his arm around Patricia's waist bringing her to him.

'Just a beautiful necklace for a very beautiful woman.'

Molly and Madeleine stared in amazement.

'Wait a second honey, are you two...' Molly began but was cut off by Cal.

'Do I need a reason to spoil this fine young lady here.' He said before leading Patricia to the table, pulling out a chair for her.

Molly began speaking to Madeleine again.

'I knew it.' Molly said.

'Wait a second, there is something going on between them two.' Madeleine said staring at the couple.

'You betcha honey. It seems as though Cal has been after young Patricia this entire voyage.'

Madeleine just smiled at Molly.

'Cal is quite the catch. It is a shame what happened to his old fiancee, Rose. I don't understand her, she had it all, but ended up throwing herself off that cliff. Patricia must be the luckiest woman onboard. If I wasn't married to JJ I would sure snap him up.'

Molly laughed with Madeleine. The two women continued to talk to each other before taking their seats at the table. As usual, there were many guests at the table tonight. Patricia was seated in between Cal and Colonel Gracie.

As soon as dinner had began, everyone began talking to each other. She was expecting her engagement to be the first topic to be talked about, but surprisingly Cal had waited until they were halfway through dinner. It was then Cal began to make an announcement.

'Ladies and gentleman, I have something important to tell you all.'

The whole table had gone quiet and others nearby had stopped what they were doing to listen. Everyone was eager to hear what Cal was going to say.

'I have asked Miss Manderley here to be my wife and she has happily accepted. Patricia will soon be Mrs Patricia Hockley and has made me the happiest man on board.'

All eyes were now on Patricia. Cal held out her hand and began to show the ring off.

'The wedding will take place when we get to New York and you are all invited.'

It was now everyone applauded and began to offer their congratulations.

'Patricia, that is wonderful news. My, doesn't that ring look beautiful.' Madeleine Astor said smiling to her.

Lady Duff Gordon began to congratulate Patricia.

'Patricia, dear. That ring looks absolutely beautiful. You must be the luckiest girl ever, marrying such a handsome and wealthy gentleman. Your parents would have definitely approved.'

'Thankyou, Lady Lucille.' She said nervously remembering who her real family was.

'That's quite alright. As my wedding gift to you I shall make you something very special.' She said gently nudging Patricia's shoulder before going back to her husband.

Patricia smiled to herself. She knew what Lady Lucille meant. Patricia knew she was a famous dress designer, but was also known for designing ladies lingerie too.

Dinner was almost over. She really wasn't a fan of this whole ten course dinner. She often wondered what the point of it all was, none of the women could finish it all thanks to corsets. They were beginning the last course of the evening when she felt Cal's hand on her knee.

'Do you know what I would like for dessert tonight, Patricia.' He whispered to her.

Patricia looked the bowl in front of her, knowing he was going to say something suggestive. Turning to him she gave a cool smile.

'And what may that be?'

'You.' He said in a low voice.

'Oh you do, do you?' She said back to him.

'As soon as dancing has finished. What's say we finish the evening in my suite. I have a bottle of champagne ready for us.'

Patricia looked away and began to slowly eat the pudding in front of her. She sadly smiled knowing she would never join Cal. She would be home in a few hours, far away from him. Separated by 104 years.

Once dinner was over, Cal led her over to the dancefloor. All eyes were on both of them. Patricia was tempted to run away now, but knew it was impossible. Too many people were watching. As Cal whirled her around the floor she began to make the most of the moment. Being in his arms felt so good, she wished this would never end.

The evening had gone by too fast for Patricia's liking. As dancing was beginning to come to an end, Patricia remembered the time. She was having such a wonderful time, she forgot everything. Gazing up at the clock, she saw it was 11.30pm. The iceberg was a matter of ten minutes away. She was supposed to be meeting Ninette in five minutes. The ship was heading straight to it's doom and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. By morning, all of this would be at the bottom of the ocean.

Cal pulled her closer to him. The entire time she stared into those dark eyes of his. She could tell he was about to kiss her. As much as she longed to have those lips of hers touch hers, she forced herself to pull away. It was now or never.

'Forgive me Cal.' Was all she said, not being able to look him in the eye. She felt tears starting to appear in her eyes. She was finally doing it, leaving him behind. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, but she had to. The early 1900s was not her home. The dining saloon was still full of people and Patricia broke away from Cal's arms. He tried to stop her but it was no use. Patricia had vanished into the crowd.

Patricia must have ran the fastest she had ever ran in her life. Tears ran down her face as she ran into her suite. She was in love with Cal, but had pushed him away for the final time. She would never see him ever again. Looking at herself in the mirror she looked a complete mess. Her makeup had ran down her face and her eyes were all puffy. She brought a hand to her neck, touching the Heart Of The Ocean. Quickly she began to take it off and left it on the vanity table. She couldn't take it with her, she would only be a reminded of the love she lost. The love she once had. Then looking at her finger she remembered she was still wearing the ring. That had to come off too, but as she started to slide it off nothing happened. It was as if it were glued to her finger. In the end she just gave up, there was no time to lose and she just ended up leaving it on her finger.

Going into her closet she grabbed a long pink coat and put it on. It was a cold night outside and she would have to dress warmly. It was decided that she would leave all of her clothes behind. As lovely as they were, she couldn't really wear them in 2016. Putting her Chanel bag over her shoulder she grabbed the watch from the drawer and strapped it around her wrist nice and tight. Her coat covered her wrist nicely, so no one noticed. Even though it looked like a watch, it would still look out of place on her. At this moment she couldn't be dealing with people asking questions, there was no time. Taking a walk towards the door she turned around for one last time and looked at her suite. This would be the last time she would ever see it and it saddened her to think about it. Wiping her tears away she slammed the door and began to walk in the direction of the grand staircase. She was to meet Ninette in a matter of minutes. As she walked quickly, she hoped she would not bump into Cal on the way. She couldn't face him and the moment she saw him she knew she wouldn't be able to leave. It was all she could think of the whole time.

As Patricia made it to the grand staircase she noticed how quiet it was. Looking up to the clock she noticed it was 11.35pm. There was no sign of Ninette. This was when Patricia began to panic. The ship would hit the iceberg in exactly five minutes and she wasn't planning on hanging around for much longer.

'Fuck, Ninette, where are you.' She began to get annoyed. Time was moving on and there was still no sign of her. If she didn't turn up soon Patricia would be forced to go without her.

It was then she decided couldn't take it anymore and ran up the stairs in the direction of the deck. She was glad she had her coat on because the moment she got outside, the cold night air hit her like a sharp knife. It was a calm night and there were no waves about. As she looked over the side all she could see was darkness. It was no wonder the lookouts would not be able to see the iceberg in time.

Then she gazed at her watch. It was only one minute to 11.40. Suddenly she heard some shouting coming from the bridge. Not wasting anytime Patricia ran to the voices, she knew what was happening. The iceberg had been seen at last and they were doing their best to avoid it. She knew it was hopeless. The ship was going too fast and they didn't have enough time to move out of the iceberg's way.

Closing her eyes, she was preparing herself for the sudden jolt of the ship hitting the ice. Keeping them closed, not daring to open them. She waited and waited, but the ship was still sailing smoothly through the water. Then as she opened them she saw it right in front of her. Ice. A huge chunk of ice in the water. For some reason the ship hadn't hit it yet and just narrowly sailed past it. Looking over the edge it looked as though they were centimeters away from it.

All she could do was stare, waiting to be knocked off her feet. What was going on? It was now 11.42 and nothing had happened. Then in front of her all she could see was blackness. The iceberg had vanished. Spinning around she looked towards the back of the ship and saw the iceberg behind them. As time quickly moved ahead, the iceberg seemed to be getting smaller, as the ship sailed away from it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed two men walk past her. One of them was Fifth Officer Lowe.

'That was a close one weren't it.' Patricia heard the other one say to Lowe.

She wondered what on earth was happening, so decided to interrupt them.

'Harry. I saw the iceberg. What is happening?' Patricia said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Lowe turned around, surprised to see her. The fear in her eyes and voice was obvious. He put a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

'Patricia, there is no need to worry yourself. You don't realize how lucky we are, we almost hit it.'

His words stuck in her mind. ' _We almost hit it.'_ The ship was meant to hit it, not almost hit it. Lowe began to lead Patricia back inside.

Now, why don't we get you back inside. It's too cold to be out here tonight.' Lowe said leaving Patricia at the First Class entrance. As she saw the two of them walk off, back towards the bridge, she just stood there in shock.

Something had gone wrong here, terribly wrong. Patricia had no idea what had happened or why it had.

It was then she decided now was the time to go home. With or without Ninette. Quickly she rolled back her sleeve and began to tap the right numbers in to take her home. She was expecting something to happen, like it had when she came her the other day.

After a few minutes nothing had happened. Then she tried it again. To her horror the buttons wouldn't press and the watch front wouldn't turn. She kept trying it, but it was as if the buttons had ceased to become buttons. Sheer panic then began to set in. Going home was now impossible, for her device had stopped working. Gazing at her watch, she noticed it was now 11.55, almost midnight. The ship should have hit the iceberg 15 minutes ago and stopped, but instead it was still sailing through the water undamaged. Something had seriously gone wrong with time. Titanic had somehow missed the iceberg. The ship wasn't going to sink tonight and to top it off her time machine had broken. There was no going back to 2016. Patricia was stuck here in 1912.


	19. 19 - A World So Changed

**Chapter 19 – A World So Changed**

 **We're now back to the present day with chapter 19. A World So Changed. Hope you enjoy. Please R &R.**

 **London 2016**

At his office in the club, Christopher was sitting down going through his paperwork. Although it was morning, the storm that was happening outside had made it look like night. These past few days London was having the worst storm in decades. In fact the whole of England was having unusual weather. It may have been August, but parts of the West Country were having blizzards. Snow in August, it was unheard of and even the people at the Met Office couldn't explain it.

As Christopher went through his diary, a flash of lightning lit up the whole room. This weather was very unusual and in all of his life he hadn't experienced anything like it. The storm wasn't calming, in fact it seemed to be getting worse. There were many people he had to contact and it wasn't even lunchtime. As he opened up his laptop he was distracted when he saw Dan run in all of a sudden. A look of distress was on his face.

'Dan, what is the matter. How can I help?'

Dan was completely out of breath and took a seat on the sofa in the corner of the room. Christopher gave him an interesting look, wondering what was the matter.

'Are you alright mate. Here, have a drink.' Christopher got up to his bar and poured Dan a glass of whisky. As soon as he handed him the drink it was gone in seconds.

'Steady on there. What is the matter. Must be serious if you are knocking these back like that.'

Christopher poured him another glass and carefully handed it to him. This time Dan took it slower and began to talk.

'Chris, it's about Patricia. I think I know where she might have gone to.'

Christopher looked at his friend with interest. He wondered how on earth he could have found out such information. Patricia had been gone a few weeks now and there was still no sign of her. Every time they tried phoning her they still got the same weird dialing tone. Then last night he tried ringing her again and instead of the weird tone, there was simply nothing. The number went completely dead. Finding Patricia was like finding a needle in a haystack. It wasn't as simple as sending people out all over London to look for her. She had ran away somewhere in time. She could be anywhere in the past or the future. With so many different time periods to go through, it was more or less impossible to find her. And without any clues, they had nothing to go on.

The only thing she had left was the note. There was nothing in it suggesting where she was going. No hidden messages, no clues, absolutely nothing.

Dan was carrying in his other hand a book. It did make Christopher wonder what on earth he was doing with a book like that. He had known Dan for years and knew completely well that Dan wasn't the sort of person that had an interest in history or books. As Dan began to open the book and flicker through the pages, Christopher rolled his eyes. What was his friend doing bothering him with some book.

'Dan, why do you have that book? Look if you came here to give me a history lesson, I have better things to do.' He sounded frustrated. He was only interested in finding Patricia, not having Dan tell him about something he had just read about.

'Chris, this is a ' _history'_ book. You know a book that tells you about things that happened in the ' _past._ ' The way Dan spoke, was as if he was giving out some sort of code, like he was trying to tell Christopher something important.

'This may not seem relevant, Chris, but I can assure you it is. Patricia has gone back in time. It's not good either. I know exactly where she is and it's bad, very bad.' Dan continued.

Christopher started to look worried.

'Well we will just have to find a way of getting her back. It can't be that bad, can it?'

Then Christopher realized what Dan had just said. If he had heard him right, he had just said that she had gone back in time. He wondered how he could know this.

'Wait a second Dan, are you telling me Patricia has gone back in time. How could you know that.' The way this was going he would need a drink now. Pouring himself a whisky he signaled for Dan to continue.

'Yes, she has and I know exactly where she went to. It is extremely bad. Look you're not going to believe this. I found out everything by accident. On TV last night the misses was watching a history show about big events of the 20th century. I can't stand those sorts of shows to be honest with you. I always insist she turns the off when I'm around. Although this time I didn't and in a way I'm glad she likes history. Are you ready for this Chris. The Titanic never sank.'

Christopher almost choked on his drink and looked at his friend confused. Either he had misheard him, or Dan had just told him the Titanic didn't sink all those years ago.

'What. Did you just say the Titanic never sank!' Chris exclaimed.

'I did, unfortunately.'

'What the fuck. What are you talking about. Of course it bloody sank. Everyone knows that the ship hit that iceberg in 1912. Quit wasting my time, and tell me where she really went.' Christopher was getting impatient. A mixture of denial, disbelief and frustration.

'You don't believe me. Do you? Look.'

Dan opened the book to a page about Titanic. The book was about greatest events of the 20th century and there was a whole section about the Titanic. There were loads of photographs of the ship, some even in color. Chris' eyes widened as he saw a photograph of The Beatles on one of the ship's decks. His eyes widened when he read the description under the photograph.

 _'John, Paul, George and Ringo on Titanic's main deck when the ship visited Liverpool. 25_ _th_ _April 1966.'_

Next to that photo was another one that made Christopher's eyes widen even more. One of Princess Diana and Prince Charles.

 _HRH The Prince Of Wales with HRH Lady Diana in front of The Titanic, Southampton 1985._

Christopher had to look away a couple of times.

'Dan, what is going on here? Is this some sort of joke.' He sounded angry.

'Chris, I don't know. It seems as if Patricia's trip to the past has messed up history and time. Look on the next page. It's all about the first voyage of Titanic in April 1912. The _not so fateful_ voyage. You are definitely going to want to read it.'

'Oh, I am, am I? And what has Patricia got to do with this.' Christopher still didn't know how she was to fit into all of this.

'Chris just turn the page. All will make sense now.'

As Christopher turned the page there was a photograph that particularly caught his eye. He recognized the person in the photo right away. It was his daughter Patricia.

'What the fuck, Dan. What is she doing in 1912?' Christopher couldn't believe it.

There at the bottom of the page was an old sepia photo of Patricia dressed in a very expensive outfit at the docks in New York. She looked exactly the same, only in old fashioned clothing. He recognized her right away, she had a big smile on her face. Standing next to her was a handsome older gentleman dressed in a smart suit. He was holding onto Patricia in a very possessive way. He read the description at the bottom of the photo.

 _Titanic's arrival into New York City. April 17 1912. Two of Titanic's wealthiest passengers, Patricia Manderley with her husband to be Caledon Hockley._

Christopher dropped the book down. What was going on. Why was his daughter in some history book. She wasn't even born until the late 20th century.

'Dan, fucking hell. She must have taken the device and gone back to sail on the Titanic. Why is her name different?'

'I have no idea, Chris. It's weird, everything. We both know the ship didn't make it, yet here we are being told different. It's as if time has been changed.'

'That's probably why the device was highly dangerous. One use of it could change history, as we have just seen.'

'There is something else you should know too. The Titanic is permanently docked in Liverpool, it's like a floating museum. It's the UK's biggest tourist attraction.'

Christopher looked at his friend with disbelief.

'What, that can't be. A museum?'

'Don't believe me, do you. You have the internet there, take a look.'

Christopher immediately brought up the internet and typed in on the search engine - 'Titanic Liverpool.' Before he knew it the official website came up. Dan was right, it was extremely popular and was so busy it attracted long queues. As he clicked on the different pages on the site there was everything from old photographs, famous passengers who got to travel on the first ever voyage and a history of the Titanic. There was even an online gift shop.

Christopher clicked on the history page and began to read.

 _The Titanic was one of the grandest ships to ever be built. From it's first ever voyage from Southampton to New York in 1912 to it's final sailing in 1987, the Titanic has had a long history of carrying many passengers to faraway destinations. The Titanic had carried many rich and famous people on her over the years from royalty, movie stars, musicians and politicians. After retiring from a long successful sailing career, the Titanic can now be found in it's permanent home in Liverpool. Come and visit her today._

Christopher went all pale. His daughter could be a right trouble maker, but this had topped them all off. He could handle the endless fights she got into at school, all the trouble with underage drinking and drugs. But this, even he didn't see this one coming. Many things he could sort out perfectly fine, but this was not a situation he would be able to make right.

Christopher thought back to the time Patricia's headteacher had called him.

 _Christopher had been busy at the club when Patricia's school had contacted him. He was needed at her school asap. As he wandered through the doors of the Queen Elizabeth Academy he wondered what Patricia could have done now. He had a feeling it was behavior related. This was the second school this year she had attended. Patricia had got kicked out of her last school for drinking alcohol and getting drunk._

 _He walked into the headteacher's office of the school. Patricia had been caught smoking in the playing fields and she didn't look a bit sorry. This was the second time she had been caught. He eyed Patricia up, her arms folded in front of her chewing gum. She didn't look too bothered about it all._

 _'Mr Roberts. I do apologize for this. You must understand this is the second time this has happened. Look I really are sorry, but we can't tolerate this sort of behavior here. I have arranged for someone to bring Patricia's things down.'_

 _'Patricia, what has gotten into you.'_

 _Patricia just stood there and shrugged._

 _'Look it was a few cigarettes. I said I was sorry.' Patricia looked at the floor._

 _'I think we should get you home. Come on.' Christopher said leading Patricia out. He didn't seem too bothered by it. This was the second school she had got expelled from._

Christopher was taken out of the memory by Dan.

'Are you alright, Chris.'

'No I am not alright. This is just wrong. What has she done, Dan?'

'She always was a trouble maker that one. She's done it this time though. Chip off the old block I'd say.' Dan told his friend trying to bring a bit of humor into the situation. Christopher just looked at Dan with disbelief.

'I can't believe you just said that. How can you laugh at a time like this.'

'Look, there is nothing we can do now. We may as well add a bit of comedy to the situation. Don't worry we will sort it.'

'Oh and how to you suggest we do that. We have no time machine so we can't just go back to 1912 and get her can we. I didn't even think time machines existed before we had that one.' Christopher snapped.

'Calm down Chris, we will sort this. Here you go, looks like you could do with it.' Dan poured Christopher a glass of whisky. As he slowly began to drink, he gazed down at the book once more and took another look at the picture of the man standing next to Patricia. He didn't like the look of this Caledon Hockley. Whoever he was, he must have been very wealthy. After all the description under the picture told him so, plus not to mention he looked very well dressed. Only a very wealthy person could afford to look like that.

'Dan, how the hell did she end up getting engaged to that man in the photo.'

'You don't approve, Chris?'

'There's something about him I don't like. I don't know how to describe it, it's uncanny.'

'He seems like a nice gentleman, Chris. Wealthy and handsome. Just Patricia's type, don't you agree. Surely you want to see her married to someone like that.'

'I'm telling you Dan, I don't like the look of him.'

'Well she seems to like him. Just let the girl be happy, you would want that for her wouldn't you.'

'Not like this, Dan. For fuck's sake. She's travelled back over 100 years in past and has now gotten engaged to someone there. Can't you see how wrong that is.'

'Chris you are a fine one to lecture people on relationships. It was your behavior that made her run off in the first place. If you had bothered to remember her birthday and not pull the first woman you meet then she wouldn't be engaged to this Caledon chap.' Dan said firmly, his friend was beginning to annoy him.

Christopher looked at Dan, knowing he was right. He had forgotten Patricia's birthday because he was too busy with some woman. This was all his fault, his fault time had been messed up. His fault Patricia was in the past engaged to someone she had just met.

'Dan, we need to get her back. I don't know how the hell we are going to do it. Everything has been messed up.'

'Good luck on that one Chris. We don't even have a time machine. That one we did have, was probably the only one that existed.'

Christopher looked up at Dan, unsure of what they were going to do next. Would they ever get Patricia back.


	20. 20 - Trapped

**Chapter 20 – Trapped**

 **Chapter 20 is now up. Hope you all enjoy. Please R &R.**

 **April 14 1912**

Out on the deck of the Titanic, Patricia was just coming to terms with what had just happened. As she looked back down at the watch, she went all cold and not because of the outdoor temperature. This was a different sort of shiver. The shiver you got when you had a horrible feeling. The watch was her only way back to 2016 and now it had somehow stopped working. It hadn't occurred to her that by coming back to 1912 she might end up getting trapped here and that is exactly what had just happened. To make matters worse history had been changed. Titanic had missed the iceberg and was sailing as normal.

Crouching down to the deck floor she began to cry. Patricia screamed out loud, feeling physically sick but couldn't manage to bring anything up. Tears ran down her face. What was she going to do now. She would never see her friends ever again and never get to go shopping with them. She would never get to go to Australia with them next month either and she would never see her father. No wonder the time machine was dangerous. It had the power to change history and as it seemed malfunction, trapping the time traveller in another time period. She had no idea what she was going to do now. If she wanted to get anywhere near to the 21st century she would just have to live it out.

'Get a grip Patricia, you can't live out the entire 20th century to get back to 2016. Besides you are 19 now, by the time you get back to 2016 you will be over 100.' Patricia thought to herself. Throwing herself in a heap on the floor she began to cry more. She really hoped no one would see her like this, she looked a nervous wreck. What would she do in 1912, she only had one friend here – Ninette. Then she remembered Cal. The man she had fallen hopelessly in love with these past few days. The man she was supposed to be marrying.

Her mind drifted back to the dance and how she had ran off. What must he be thinking about her. As she thought about it, he was most probably looking for her right now. Then her mood lightened a bit. As she wouldn't be going home for quite some time, if ever, she could be with him at last. Goodbye didn't have to be goodbye after all. Beginning to dry her eyes, she finally managed to calm down. She couldn't have anyone see her cry. Not in public. The outside air was still icy and even though she had her thick coat on, she still felt a shiver. A short while later she heard footsteps coming her way and saw a shadow appear over her.

'My God, Patricia.' She heard a voice she thought she would never hear again. The voice of her fiancee – Cal. He had found her.

She couldn't look at him for he would see the tears in her eyes and know that she had been crying. As he pulled her into his arms she was forced to look at him.

'Patricia, what has happened. You look a fright.' He sounded worried and could tell by the look on her face that she was upset.

'Cal, it's nothing. Just the cold.' She lied, unable to look him directly in the eye.

'Patricia, talk to me. You are a terrible liar. You've been crying. Has someone hurt you.'

Patricia shook her head. It really was that obvious.

'Please, just leave me alone.' She struggled in his arms, trying to get away.

'No. I'm not letting you go. Let me help you.'

Patricia looked down to the deck and knew she had to make something up. She couldn't tell him she was really a time traveller from 2016 who had tried to run away back to the future and had now managed to get stranded here.

'I had a nightmare earlier, Cal. I saw this iceberg and the ship hit it. The ship sunk and most of the people on here died. There weren't enough lifeboats. It was horrible.'

Cal just stared at her, still holding her tight.

'Earlier I ran because it all got to me and I thought it was going to happen in real life. I saw the iceberg, but we just missed it.'

'It's alright Patricia. This ship isn't going to sink. Stick with me and you will be safe. I'll look after you now.' He said to her, caressing her cheek. It had worked, he had believed her. Closing her eyes, she felt safe in his embrace. She had warmed up a bit, but still felt cold.

'Darling, you are freezing.'

'It's the cold Cal. We are right in the middle of an ice field. I wore this coat, but it isn't really helping.'

Cal then grinned at her and whispered in her ear.

'I know just the thing to warm you up, Patricia.'

'You're going to insist on me wearing that coat of yours, aren't you?'

'That's not what I had in mind. But I can offer you my coat if you would like. I have an even better idea.' He looked at her devilishly.

Patricia just stared at him. She sort of figured he was going to suggest that they go somewhere quiet together. Before she had ran off earlier, she was going to spend the night with him. She wondered if that was what was going to happen now.

'I think it is time we went to my suite.' He said wrapping his arm around her waist, leading her inside.

As Cal led her inside along the maze of corridors, she noticed how quiet it was. Gazing at the watch that was still on her wrist she noticed it was now gone past midnight. The time machine might be useless now, but it still made a good watch. It was now April 15th. In her original timeline the Titanic should have been starting to sink, but now everything was normal.

The whole time she was being led to his suite, she felt his hands all over her. Cal was taking advantage of the corridor being empty, if anyone could see them now they sure would disapprove. In 1912 it wasn't considered proper to be acting like they were now. Passers by would call them inappropriate. In her time, people would think nothing of it. As Patricia felt his hands move down her backside she pulled him to her and found herself being pinned up against the wall by him. His hands either side of her, essentially trapping her. There was no getting away now, not that had she wanted to. In no time at all Patricia felt his lips upon hers. Pulling him even closer to her, she deepening the kiss making it even more passionate.

She moaned out in pleasure when his lips began to move down her neck. What was he doing to her. Her mind drifted back to the other morning in his suite, when she found herself in his bedroom. The Patricia of that day had broken it off before it went too far. The Patricia of now didn't want to break it off and actually wanted to join him in his bed. She was stuck here in 1912, the way she saw it she may as well make the most of it.

As she felt his tongue work it's way further down her neck, she noticed two people walk past them. Looking at them with the corner of her eye she saw it was Ninette and Mr Guggenheim. They had noticed the two of them in the corridor and just stared in fascination. Ninette gave her an interested look that said 'what are you doing here.' Mr Guggenheim just stared at her before winking at her and walking off with Ninette. Cal's hands wandered to her back, beginning to untie her dress.

After the couple had left, the corridor was once again empty. It was just fortunate that it was Ninette and Mr Guggenheim. Any other passengers would definitely consider their behavior inappropriate. Right this moment she wanted nothing more than Cal. Breaking away she looked at him straight in the eye. Her dress felt a bit looser from being untied.

'You've warmed up a bit my dear.' He said a grin on his face.

'Don't you want to go inside, Cal. Somewhere more private.'

'Perhaps I can warm you up more.' He said to her seductively before pulling her into his suite. As soon as they were inside he took off his coat.

Patricia casually walked over to the sofa. On the table next to it was a bottle of champagne with two glasses. Sitting down and removing her shoes she took in the surroundings. The other day when she had came here she thought the suite was identical to hers, although now she wasn't so sure. It might have been a bit bigger. In no time at all Cal began to pour and handed her a glass. Gladly taking it, she took one long sip. She needed a drink after tonight. The more she drank, she felt it beginning to relax her. Cal took a seat next to her bringing her to him.

'Is this private enough for you Patricia.' He placed his hand upon her knee.

'I guess so. I take it we won't be disturbed.'

'We have all night and all day if you like. Although I think if we don't make an appearance tomorrow, people will talk.'

'And what do you think they will say?' Patricia asked.

'They will probably think we were doing things we shouldn't be. Let's keep it out secret, hmm.'

Patricia laughed at his comment, going to drink some more before she noticed her glass was almost empty. Cal noticed and refilled her glass.

'Have a top up my dear.'

Just like before she took another big sip. The champagne was calming her down and she slowly began to forget about everything that had happened earlier the evening. After talking for some time, Patricia leaned over and brought him to her. All she craved now was him. She wanted him to rip off all of her clothes and feel his hands over every part of her body.

Pulling her up, he led her to his room. As soon as she walked into the bedroom, her eyes went straight to the bed that was in front of her. She imagined how good it would finally feel to spend the night with him. The way this was going, that feeling would very much become reality.

This time Cal's kisses were slow and gentle, not hungry like before. As she ran her fingers through his hair she felt his hands go lower and lower, until they were either side of her hips. She pushed herself further into him until he was against the wall. It was just like in the corridor earlier, only this time there would be no one walking past. No one to disturb them. It was truly a private encounter.

Patricia was still wearing her dress from earlier. All she wanted right now was to be free of it. As she began to unbutton Cal's shirt, he turned her around, feeling his hands continuing to undo her dress. In the corridor, Cal had started to unlace it but she still wasn't free of it until now. The dress was the easy part to untie. The corset would take a bit of work, especially after Amy had tightened it more than usual earlier on.

'I can't unlace myself, perhaps you could be of some assistance.' Patricia said suggestively.

In no time at all she felt his fingers beginning to work their way around the complex lacing. When it was finally loose she breathed a sigh of relief. Corsets were too restricting, especially if they had been laced up extremely tight like hers had.

Once he had removed her corset, Cal began to kiss her back and picked her up in his arms, carrying her over to his bed before gently laying her down. Now she was completely undressed he began to work his tongue further down her body, causing her to cry out in pleasure. She may have been cold earlier, but now her body temperature was on fire.

'You're absolutely beautiful, darling.' He said before moving his hands all over her body. Patricia began to arch her back, she had no idea what he was doing to her. No man she had ever been with before had made her feel like he was right now. The longer it went on, she couldn't take it any more, she just wanted to feel him inside her. She needed him. Crying out his name she wrapped her legs around him.

'Cal I need you now.'

Then he entered her, slowly at first before he got faster. Patricia now cried out even more, begging him to go harder. She had been with many men in her time, but none of them had been as good as Cal. None of them made her feel the way he had. He was a very good lover, probably the best she ever had. They ended up making love all night. After hours of pleasure, she kissed him one more time before laying there in his arms, eventually falling asleep.


	21. 21 - The Morning After

**Chapter 21 – The Morning After**

 **Here is the latest chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **April 15 1912**

It was now April 15, the morning that should never have arrived. Last night the Titanic had narrowly missed the iceberg that should have put it below the Atlantic Ocean. Patricia slowly began to wake up, gradually opening her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sunlight that was coming through the curtains. As she thought about last night she began to feel uneasy, she should have been home by now, yet here she was still on the ship.

Slowly turning to one side, she noticed Cal laying beside her asleep. Smiling to herself, she thought about what had happened between them last night. After finding her on the deck he had brought her back to his suite. Patricia had actually done it, she had finally slept with Cal. She knew it was what she had wanted, it felt so good being his arms and spending the night with him. For once she hadn't actually regretted sleeping with someone. The time machine which was now just a watch, had ended up on the bedside table. Leaning over and staring at it she noticed it was now 10am. Figuring it was time to get dressed, she slowly got out of the bed, thinking about out what she was going to do now.

Time had been messed up big time. The Titanic should have made history early this morning as one of the worst disasters ever. The Carpathia should have been picking up survivors, but instead, here she was, still on the Titanic heading straight for New York. Heading straight for her future and becoming Caledon Hockley's wife. She should have really seen this one coming. There had been small clues leading up to all of this. Her name mysteriously changing, the diary getting erased, people onboard who shouldn't have been and those who should have but were not here. All this had led up to last night's near miss. Had falling in love blinded her to what was going to happen.

Traveling back to this time period may have set the scene for changing a major event in the 20th century. She did start to wonder would the Titanic have hit the iceberg if she had tried going home earlier. There was no point thinking 'what if's.' What was done was done and she had to try and make the best of history going wrong.

Titanic was due in to New York Harbor on the 17th April. Exactly two days from now. Now the time machine was practically useless, Patricia had no way of getting home and was stuck in this time for the foreseeable future. This wasn't going to be easy, she barely knew anyone here and she had no money, even though she was supposed to be from a very wealthy family. Sure she had her credit cards and some notes, but they were useless in 1912. Her modern money would not work here. She did now have two people in her life she could turn to. Two people she had gotten very close to these past few days – Ninette and Cal. She still couldn't tell Cal the truth and Ninette would probably wonder what was going on.

'Well this is what you wanted, isn't it. To be with Cal. Your wedding will finally go ahead. You can finally be with him.' The voice in her mind told her. The voice was right, she had wanted to stay with Cal forever, but not like this. Not at the expense of messing up history and not being able to see 2016 ever again.

Crawling along the floor, she began to panic. Reality was now setting in. How was she going to cope in the early 20th century. None of the modern conveniences she had always known were here. No central heating, no movies, TV or internet. It would be very hard for a modern girl to cope here. As she moved along the floor she began to find her clothes that were in a heap. They were mixed in with Cal's and it all looked a complete mess.

After Cal had brought her here last night, she had given into her desires and joined him in his bedroom. They both got so carried away, neither of them cared about where they were putting their clothes. Being neat didn't even come into it. All they had wanted to do was get each others clothes off as soon as possible. As she picked up his shirt, she heard him move in the bed. His voice startled her and pulled her out of her thoughts.

'Patricia, there you are.' He said eyeing up her naked body. Cal was awake. Patricia froze.

'Cal. Good morning.' She jumped, not expecting him to wake up when he did. Dropping the clothes she turned around.

'What are you doing.'He said, his eyes on her.

'It's morning, I think I should be getting dressed.' In her time Patricia was used to leaving someone's bed the next morning without hanging around.This wasn't her time though and something told her she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

'Come back to bed, I need you Patricia.' He pleaded with her.

She knew she couldn't resist a request like that. Last night had been pure pleasure for her, she had never been with a man who made her feel like Cal did. Slowly walking back to the bed, she climbed in with him. As soon as she got in he grabbed her arms, bringing her to him and kissing her with the same hunger as the night before. If Patricia was planning on going back to her suite, that wasn't going to happen now. After a few moments he pulled away.

'You know Patricia, I think we should stay like this all morning.' He said brushing her hair behind her ear.

'All morning, but what about breakfast.'

'Why don't we have breakfast here, I can arrange for the deck to be set up.'

Patricia thought it was a very good idea. All she wanted to do right now was to stay here all morning. She really couldn't be bothered to get out of this bed, especially when she was in the arms of a very handsome man.

'Alright then, why ever not.' She said pulling him to her once more.

It was just before lunchtime when they both decided to get dressed. Cal thought they ought to make an appearance at least once today. Going through the clothes that were on the floor, Patricia realized she only had last nights clothing to wear. She couldn't be seen wearing last night's attire this time of day. What would people think, seeing her walking along the corridor still dressed from last night. They would probably think she had spent the night in someone else's stateroom. In her time the word people would use to describe her would be a 'dirty stop out'. Although in 1912 she wasn't sure if that was a word that was used. Trying to stop herself from laughing at the thought of it, she went in search of her shoes that were in the sitting room. Exactly where she had left them last night, in front of the sofa. It was just as well her suite was only two doors down, meaning she could make a quick beeline for her rooms without many people seeing her.

Going back into Cal's bedroom, she noticed him getting dressed for the day in a grey suit. He looked very handsome as usual. As she grabbed her corset she realized she wouldn't be able to do it herself. Amy usually helped her with it, but Amy was not here. Turning to the only other person who would be able to assist, she turned around to him. Cal stood there staring at her with an interesting look on his face.

'Are you alright there, my dear.'

'Cal do you think you could help me out with this corset.'

He walked over to her, standing right behind her. He began to pull on the strings.

'Of course Patricia.'

She felt his fingers run along her naked back, sending shivers down her spine.

'How tight would you like it.'

'Well quite tight, I need to fit into that dress.'She said pointing to the one she had wore last night. It looked creased, but Patricia had managed to neaten it out.

'You know Patricia, you really do have a lovely figure. Although I don't think you eat enough. I've seen you at dinner. The other night you hardly touched anything.'

'Look Cal. Have you ever tried eating a ten course dinner whilst wearing one of these. It's not easy, I assure you.' She nearly snapped at him. The only point of these corsets was to get women's waistlines looking smaller. Some men had twisted desires, she had met a few of them in her time.

'I'm sorry Patricia, I'm not trying to anger you. I just worry about you sometimes. I can't have you getting ill. You're too precious to me.' He sighed.

'You don't need to worry about me, Cal. I can take care of myself just fine.'

That she was right on. Christopher Roberts had made sure his daughter could handle herself in any situation. From a young age she had been taught self defense and to have a 'don't mess with me' attitude.

'Patricia, you are my fiancee and will soon be my wife. Whether you like it or not, I will look after you. From now on I want to see you eating more.'

Patricia sighed, he was not giving up. He was beginning to frustrate her.

'Look at you. As beautiful as you are, you are mainly bone.'

She knew he wasn't being annoying, although she couldn't help feeling annoyed. She just didn't like it when men began to interfere with the way women looked. Patricia wanted him to change the subject and had an idea.

'I've always been that way. Look if I promise to dine with you here tonight, will you give it a rest.'

Cal stopped what he was doing and spun her around so she was facing him. Did his Patricia just suggest they have dinner here, just the two of them.

'I can arrange it for you if that is what you want.'

He held her face in his hands.

'I don't see why not. We have had breakfast in here before. Why not dinner.'

Cal smiled at her and began to think. As much as he liked being seen in the Dining Saloon he was looking forward to just having dinner with her.

'What are you waiting for then. Tie me up.' Patricia demanded, her back now facing him.

It had worked, it seemed as though he was going to leave her alone. As he pulled on the strings she noticed how gentle he was. It was as if he had tightened corsets before. No one could tie one like that without having plenty of practice. For once she didn't mind having a corset on. His pulls weren't harsh like Amy. Sure the corset still restricted her breathing, but it wasn't unbearable like usual.

'Is that tight enough for you.'

'Perfect. You really do know how to tie a corset don't you. I see you are a man of many talents.' She said swishing her hair back.

'I have my ways Patricia.' Cal grinned at her.

Once Patricia was dressed she was trying to figure out how she was going to make it to her suite without being noticed.

'Cal, I would come with you to lunch, but I should really change. How about I meet you in the Palm Court in say 10 minutes.'

He stood there staring at her, an amused look on his face.

'What is so funny.' Patricia said folding her arms. She couldn't believe he found this funny.

'You could go to lunch like that. You would look beautiful anyway.'

'Enough with the flattery. I need to change.'

'I will come with you. We are after all engaged. I can't allow you to walk to lunch alone. Shall we.' Cal offered her his arm.

As they left his suite, Patricia cautiously turned her head around the corner. Fortunately there wasn't anyone about. No one to see her dressed in last night's evening attire. Quickly she pulled Cal along to her suite. Almost dropping the key she finally managed to get it in the lock. She made it, she finally made it to her suite without anyone seeing her.

Amy was probably wondering where she was. Patricia took a walk around the suite first and there was no sign of her maid. In fact the whole suite was empty. As she walked into her bedroom everything was just as she had left it last night. Gazing at the vanity she noticed The Heart Of The Ocean, in exactly the same place she had put it down. She would never think she would see it again or this room.

Opening the closet she went through all of her day dresses and chose a pale purple one. As she took it out of the closet she heard Cal's voice. He was now standing in her room, his usual grin on his face.

'That would really suit you. Are you going to wear it?' He asked her.

'I was thinking of it or this green one here. But if you say the purple one will suit me, I think I will wear it.' She said beginning to take off last night's dress.

Cal was still standing in the room, leaning against the door. His eyes still on Patricia.

'Can't a girl get a little privacy here.'

'No, you can't. Besides I like looking at that beautiful body of yours.' He said walking up to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Patricia started to laugh, it was just the sort of thing he would say to her.

Once she had put the dress on she began to brush her hair and remove what was left of last night's makeup. Smudged eyeliner and mascara was not a good look. Once she had wiped it off she began to put some powder on, along with a bit of lipstick.

'How do I look.' She said spinning around to Cal.

'Beautiful, my dear.' He said taking her hand to his lips.

As they both walked to lunch, Cal began to start up the conversation once more.

'You know, that suite of yours is really big just for yourself.'

'Well it is a two bedroom one. I didn't book it, my parents did. If I was buying a ticket myself, a First Class cabin would have done nicely.'

'My Patricia, traveling in just a cabin. No, we cannot have that. You deserve only the best. You shall have but of course the most expensive suite.'

'But you just said it was too big for one.'

'You see Patricia, you have a suite to yourself and I have a suite all to myself too. We, after all are engaged to be married so there is no point of you being all alone in that suite of yours when you can join me.' He said to her.

'You want me to stay in your suite.'

'Of course, I think it is a very good idea. Think of all the things we could do together.' He said placing his hand on the small of her back.

'What will I tell Amy.'

'Tell her to pack all of your things and have a steward to deliver them to my suite.'

Patricia began to think of it. He was right, what was the point of them both being alone. It was a tempting offer and one she couldn't refuse.

'I shall get her to pack this afternoon.'

'I can't bear to think of you all alone at night, by yourself. When you should be with me.' He cupped her face.

Patricia knew he was right. She didn't want to spend the night alone on this ship any more. Being as she was trapped here she saw no point in pushing him away anymore. What she didn't know were things were going to get a lot more complicated.


	22. 22 - The Californian

**Chapter 22 – The Californian**

 **So here is Chapter 22. These next two chapters are a bit shorter, but they will be getting longer after the next one. Hope you enjoy.**

In the Palm Court, Patricia and Cal were seated at a table for two in the corner. Being as it was lunchtime, a very busy time of day, the place was unusually quiet. Gazing at the menu she wasn't sure what to order. There were many things to choose from and she would have gladly chosen a few of them if she felt hungry, which she didn't right now. She would have preferred a light snack instead. In a few moments the waiter had returned to take their order.

'Darling, have you decided what you would like to order. The waiter is back.' Cal said to her looking at the menu.

'What can I get for you Miss.' The waiter politely asked.

She knew Cal was likely to order for her too. After their conversation earlier in his suite, she knew he would insist upon it. Before he had a chance to speak she told the waiter she just wanted a glass of water and a cup of tea. This led to Cal giving her a strange look.

'Patricia, really, you can't be serious.'

'I'll take some pastries and some of that chocolate cake too.' She said ignoring Cal. Once the waiter had taken both of their orders he left them alone again.

'You call cake and pastries lunch?'

'I have just eaten breakfast not long ago, besides I have a very sweet tooth. Can we just drop this.' She said beginning to get annoyed.

Cal sighed at her placing his hand over hers.

'Patricia Patricia Patricia what am I going to do with you.'

Cakes were all she felt like eating. Patricia thought it was a shame there wasn't any ice cream sundaes on the menu. She only remembered seeing ice cream once at dinner a couple of nights ago. It was a dessert that was available in this time, but it wasn't as widely available as it was back home. There wasn't the wide range of flavors she was used to either. This was one of many modern comforts she would miss. What she wouldn't give for a tub of Haagen Dazs right now or Ben And Jerry's.

Coming into the Palm Court was the Captain and Bruce Ismay. The Captain noticed her and politely greeted her. He had a worried look on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Patricia. She wondered what could be troubling the Captain. They both took a seat at the table next to her and Cal.

A short while later the waiter had returned with Patricia's cakes and a teapot. As she began to take a bite out of one of the pastries, she began to listen to the conversation that was now taking place between the Captain and Ismay.

'Captain, I don't understand what had happened last night. A good ship like that should not have sunk. How could they have not seen it.'

The conversation sounded very interesting and Patricia began to pick up her cup of tea, taking a short sip.

'Mr Ismay, I assure you we did warn the Californian about the ice but their radio operator was very rude to ours. Now look what has happened, the ship is now at the bottom of the ocean.'

Then Patricia realized what they were talking about. The SS Californian, the ship that in her original timeline had tried warning the Titanic about the ice. It was the ship that was the closest to them and had somehow not noticed the Titanic sinking. If she remembered rightly it was the Californian's radio operator that had tried to warn Titanic of the ice. Instead of sailing through the night, they had decided to stop and continue in the morning as it was safer. The Californian was near enough to the Titanic to help, but for reasons hadn't. What the Captain and Ismay were saying didn't sound right, it was as if something had happened to it last night. The way they were talking, it sounded as if the Californian had sunk. She decided to listen in more.

'And there are no survivors you say.'

'None at all. Everyone on board has gone. The Californian wasn't a very big ship and the moment it had hit that iceberg they didn't have enough time to get into the lifeboats.'

Then Patricia went all pale and dropped her cup on the floor causing it to smash. Their words hit her like a knife. Ismay had just said that the Californian had hit the iceberg. How was this even possible. The moment the cup hit the floor it broke into many different pieces, causing other passengers to look at her.

'Patricia, are you alright.' Cal said to her sounding worried.

The Captain and Ismay both turned to their table.

'Mr Hockley, is everything alright with your fiancee.' Ismay said.

'I don't know Mr Ismay, she was alright a moment ago. Patricia talk to me.'

Patricia knew this wasn't right. Last night Titanic had missed the iceberg it was meant to hit. All Patricia could see was a flashback of the Titanic narrowly missing the ice. A shiver ran down her spine. This was worse, at least the Titanic in her original timeline had survivors. It was true that many had sadly perished, but some had managed to make it. The Californian had no survivors. This was wrong, completely wrong. It was the Titanic that should have sank, not the Californian.

'Patricia, darling. What is wrong.' Cal said to her once more, taking her hand in his.

'Fucking hell.' She whispered to herself not taking any notice of Cal.

'The..Californian..It can't be.' She struggled to find the words.

'What are you talking about Patricia.'

'Cal. This isn't happening. That water, it's freezing. No one survived.' She felt tears appear in her eyes. It was mainly through shock. Cal turned to the Captain and Ismay.

'Do any of you know what she is talking about. The Californian?'

'Oh. Young Miss Manderley there must have overheard our conversation. Last night a nearby ship the SS Californian hit an iceberg and sank. There were no survivors. It was not far from where we were sailing last night. We nearly hit the iceberg ourselves. We don't know how lucky we are.'

Then before Cal knew it, his fiancee got up and was beginning to leave the Palm Court. Patricia hadn't eaten much, not even the cakes that she had ordered. If she didn't feel very hungry a few minutes ago, she had definitely lost her appetite now. In fact any thought of food would make her feel sick.

As she left the table and was nearly out of the Palm Court, Patricia felt all weird. She didn't think history could get any worse, apparently it could.

'Darling, come back.' Cal called after her trying to keep up with her.

Patricia had now made it to the reception area and leaned against the bottom of the staircase. Other passengers were sitting in this area, talking amongst themselves. As she rushed over to the staircase they stared at her, most probably wondering what was wrong with her. Before she knew it Cal was at her side.

'It's alright you know.' He tried to reassure her, noticing the distress in her eyes. Then all of a sudden she began to feel dizzy and felt her legs go all weak before collapsing to the floor. Cal immediately noticed this and caught her in his arms.

'Patricia. It's alright. I've got you.' He said, lifting her up. Other passengers had seen the entire thing, wondering what was going on and had started to whisper amongst themselves.

'Oh my. The poor thing, I do hope she is alright.' Some of them were saying.

Cal began to carry her back to his suite, noticing how light she was.

'It will be alright, Patricia.' He said kissing her forehead.


	23. 23 - Chocolate

**Chapter 23 – Chocolate**

 **So here is a brand new chapter. I'd like to thank guest reviewer for giving me a new review. Glad you are enjoying my story. So here is Chapter 23, hope you all enjoy.**

As Patricia slowly opened her eyes, she found she was lying down in a bed. The moment she opened them the first thing she noticed was Cal. He was sat down beside her bed, his hand over hers.

'Patricia, thank God you are alright.'

'Cal, what happened.'

'It's alright, you fainted.'

'Where am I.' Patricia was still feeling dizzy and hadn't noticed she was in Cal's room.

'Why, Patricia. Don't you recognize it. You are in our bed.' He said smiling at her. Patricia felt his hand upon hers. As she took in her surroundings, everything came back to her. Her mind drifted back to lunch and how she had overheard the Captain and Ismay. They had said that the Californian had hit the iceberg last night and had sank. Just thinking about it made her feel uneasy. As she began to climb out of the bed, she still felt a bit weak in the legs. Cal's arm kept her from falling to the floor.

'Careful there Patricia, I can't have you collapsing again.'

'Cal, I'll be fine. I just need some air, that is all.'

Cal never let go of her.

'I can't stay cooped up in here all day. I would like some air.' Patricia desperately wanted to go outside.

Finally managing to break away from him, she went to walk to the door only to find her exit was blocked by Cal.

'No, not just yet. Have something to eat. You never touched the food you had ordered earlier. I had the stewards deliver your lunch here. You must be starving.' Before she knew it he led her to the sitting room.

'Patricia, sit. Have a cake.' Patricia eyed it up, not knowing whether to take it or not.

'Go on, it's chocolate.' He said smiling at her.

Patricia just stared at the cake, unsure whether to eat it or not. She loved chocolate cake and it did look divine.

'You really must eat. I believe it is your favorite.'

Cal was right, it was her favorite, but she wondered how on earth he could have known this.

Cautiously taking the cake and taking a small bite she began to talk to him.

'My favorite, but how could you know that.'

'When I was meeting with your parents last summer I got talking to them. They told me how much you love chocolate. If I was going to spoil you like crazy, I had to know what to get you. Besides what woman doesn't like chocolate.'

Patricia put on a smile. She knew 'her parents' he had met were not her real parents. She could just imagine Christopher Roberts meeting Cal. What would he make of him. In fact what would Cal make of her father. She was sure Cal approved of business people, but would that business extend to the line of business her father was in – organized crime. It really didn't matter anymore, Patricia knew she would never see her father or friends ever again. It was time to start getting used to the idea of living in 1912.

As Patricia ate the cake she thought it was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten. No cake she had eaten before had tasted this good. As the chocolate melted in her mouth she felt like she was in heaven.

'This cake, it tastes amazing.'

'You approve then.' Cal said sitting next to her.

'Yes. It has to be the best cake I have ever eaten.'

'You can have more if you like.'

'You have more cake?' Patricia sounded interested.

'Not right this moment, but it can be arranged.'

'But..how.'

Cal stopped her.

'Patricia you should know by now, I am a very powerful man. I can get anything I want. Am I not Caledon Hockley.' He said proudly. Patricia began to laugh. Cal was a very arrogant man, it wasn't a quality she particularly admired, but she seemed to like Cal's arrogance, in a very strange way.

'Now if you don't mind Mr Hockley, I must be going.' She said jumping up and beginning to walk to the door.

'Patricia, wouldn't you rather spend the afternoon here, with me.' He said looking hurt. She knew he was putting it on and slowly walked up to him putting her hands over his chest.

'Now, now Cal. It's just an afternoon. Besides we have plenty of time to be alone later.' She said kissing him on the lips before spinning around and walking to the door.

As she was almost out of the door and into the corridor, she felt a hand touch hers, pulling her back in. Turning around she looked into Cal's dark eyes.

'I need you Patricia. Stay with me.'

'Cal, please. I have people to see.'

He just stared at her, not letting her go, still holding her in a possessive grip.

'I really are flattered you would want me to spend the afternoon with you, but I really need to go.' She said smiling at him.

Cal finally gave in and let go of her hand.

'I will be waiting for you.' He said in a seductive voice before kissing her hand.

Patricia walked down the corridor and went to see Ninette. She really needed to talk with her right now. Her friend was probably wondering what was going on. She had told her the other day that the Titanic was going to sink and now it hadn't. Ninette most probably would think she was mad. As she knocked on the door of her friend's stateroom, a maid answered.

'Can I help you Miss?'

'Oh, is Aubert in?'

'No, she is having tea in the Palm Court.'

Making her way to the Palm Court, her mind went back to lunch earlier and how she had fainted. It couldn't have been helped, she wasn't expecting to hear that a ship that shouldn't have sank, had managed to sink. This was the second time she had been here today. Hopefully this time she wouldn't faint. Looking around the room she noticed Ninette sitting by herself in a corner of the room. As she got to her table, she pulled out a chair.

'Is this seat taken?'

Ninette looked up to her, a look of surprise on her face.

'Patty. What are you doing here. What is going on.'

'It's a long story and one I'm not exactly sure of myself.' Patricia sat down.

Looking at the menu she decided to order a cup of tea and in a few moments a waiter came by to take her order.

'Can I get you anything Miss?'

'A cup of tea please.'

As soon as the waiter went off, Ninette leaned forward and spoke in a quiet voice, so the other passengers wouldn't hear. They would surely think they were mad if they could hear them right now.

'Patty, you told me that this ship would sink last night. What happened.'

'Ninette, in my time this ship hit that iceberg. Last night I was outside and saw the iceberg, we went past it and narrowly missed it. Don't ask me why we didn't hit it, because I don't know. For some reason my presence here has changed history and time.'

Ninette looked at her, a confused look on her face.

'How can history just change like that?'

'I have no idea, it just did. I'm not an expert in time travel so I couldn't tell you how.'

'So what are you going to do now?'

'I have no idea Ninette. I guess I will be marrying Cal after all.' She said smiling.

'I saw you last night in the corridor. You looked like you were both having fun.' Ninette said, a cheeky grin appearing on her face.

Patricia couldn't look at Ninette, she had started to go a bit red.

'You're blushing. Tell me Patricia did you have a nice time last night.'

'Ninette, it was wonderful. I've never been with anyone like Cal before. None of the men I have been with have made me feel the way Cal does. None of them could do the things to me that Cal did last night.'

'I envy you.' She said looking into her tea cup.

'You do?'

'Patricia you are going to be marrying a man that loves you. Ben doesn't love me Patty. I thought I could get him to leave his wife. But he never will, think of the scandal.' Ninette said sadly.

'Ninette, look at me it will be fine.'

'How will it.'

'Trust me. You will fall in love with someone who loves you the way they should. Don't let him break your heart.'

Ninette put down her tea cup and looked at Patricia with sad eyes.

'I know it's hard to believe, but I somehow think you are right. Why am I wasting my time on a married man.'

'It's alright, Ninette, we've all fallen for the wrong man at sometime. Myself included.'

'But Patty, this time you've fallen for the right man.'

Patricia smiled at her.

'You think so.'

She thought about all the failed relationships and one night stands she had in the past. She thought she had found Mr Right many times, but nothing ever came of them and she just ended up with nothing but a broken heart. She did wonder if Ninette was right, had she fallen in love with the right man this time?

'Perhaps you are right.' Patricia took a sip of her tea that had arrived a couple of moments ago.

'So what made you change your mind?'

'What.'

'I see you didn't go home after. You decided to stay here.'

'It's not that simple. I can't go home and I never will either. My time machine has stopped working. I'm trapped here Ninette. Trapped 104 years into my past.' She sadly smiled.

Ninette began to smile.

'Really. So you are staying. Look I know it isn't what you probably want to hear, but I'm glad you are still here. I can enjoy your company longer. You really do have it all Patty. Now you can be with Cal. I think that is a great thing. When is the wedding?'

The moment Ninette had mentioned the wedding, her mind went blank. Patricia hadn't really thought about it. Cal hadn't gone through any wedding plans with her, just that it would be not long after they got to New York.

'Ninette, I really don't know.'

'Hopefully not long. So is Cal as good a lover as they say he is.'

She smiled as she thought about what Ninette was saying. She had no idea what people said about Cal, but if last night was anything to go by, he was truly amazing. Ninette could tell her question had been answered by the look on Patricia's face.

'I shall ask no more Patty.'

As the afternoon went by they did nothing but talk the whole time.

'So Patricia, what shall you be wearing for dinner tonight?'

'Actually Ninette, I'm not coming to dinner tonight.'

'What, but you must. What will Cal say if he sees his beautiful bride isn't there.'

'Oh, Cal isn't going either. We are having our own private dinner in his suite later.'

Ninette's eyes widened with interest.

'You are!'

'I sure are. Oh and I'm moving in to his suite too. What is the point of me being alone in that big suite of mine and there definitely isn't any point of him being by himself either. Besides we are engaged.'

'Patty, It was just last night you were talking of running away from him, now you are moving into his suite with him. Wow.' Ninette said smiling at her.

'Ninette, I had my reasons for pushing him away. I don't see any point in going against my heart, I am in love with him.'

'I told you didn't I.'

'Fine, I admit it, you were right. You can tell me I told you so.' Patricia said feeling defeated.

As she looked around the room, her eyes were on the clock. It was getting into the late afternoon and it wasn't that far off dinner. Besides she hadn't told Amy about all of this. She really had no idea what her maid would make of it all. Tonight she would leave that suite of hers and join Cal in his suite for the rest of the voyage.

'Ninette, I must be going now. I shall see you tomorrow.' She said getting up.

'Have fun tonight Patty.' Ninette said giving her a cheeky grin.

As Patricia walked towards her suite, she smiled to herself thinking about how good it would feel to move into Cal's suite and join him in his bed later.


	24. 24 - Conversations And Cigarettes

**Chapter 24 – Conversations And Cigarettes**

 **I've now written another chapter of this story. Chapter 24 is now here. Please enjoy and please R &R. I love reviews. **

Amy was just about finishing packing all of Patricia's things into the huge trunk. A bit earlier on Patricia had told her she was going to be moving to Cal's suite, just down the corridor. The look on Amy's face was a mixture of surprise and confusion. The thought of what she was going to do with Amy did occur to her and decided to allow her to stay in the suite for the rest of the voyage.

'Amy, even though you won't be my maid anymore, I am going to let you stay here.' Patricia announced passing her a hairbrush. Amy's eyes widened as she began to fold one of Patricia's dresses.

'But, Miss Patricia..'

Patricia had gotten fond of the girl these past few days and wanted her to enjoy the last day of the voyage rather than waiting on her. She had decided to dismiss her, fully paid of course. Amy had worked really hard and she was determined she would not work for free. Amy had no room of her own and had been sleeping in the spare room in her suite. She couldn't just let her have nowhere to stay and if she didn't let her stay in the suite, Amy would be forced to go down to Third Class. She cared too much for the girl to let her go there. The moment Patricia began to tell Amy she could have the suite, she began to object. Patricia was having none of it.

'I won't hear it Amy, this is my suite and I will be the one to say who stays in it. You will stay in here. Do whatever you like in it. I'm freeing you.'

'Miss, your parents told me I was to be your personal maid.'

Patricia knew in this timeline her 'parents' had hired Amy to take care of her. It was only natural that Amy would want to continue doing the job she was hired for.

'Amy, that is an order.' She said firmly.

After having a good think about it, she finally smiled and brought Patricia in for a hug.

'Oh Miss, thank you.'

'Don't worry about your wages. I will make sure that you are paid.'

Patricia stared at Amy packing all of her things. If you had told Patricia that she would, on the 15th April be packing to move in with her fiancee, she would have thought you were mad. Patricia had arranged for a steward to move her items two doors down.

'Miss Manderley, I am here to collect your luggage.' He said taking her trunk down to Cal's suite.

He knocked on the door and in no time at all they were greeted by Cal who was dressed casually. He had taken most of his suit off and was now wearing just a shirt and trousers.

'Ah Mr Hockley, I am bringing Miss Manderley's luggage here.'

Cal then showed him in, smiling at Patricia.

'Ah Patricia, looking lovely as always.'

'Good evening Cal.' She said brushing past him.

'Where would you like it, Sir.' The steward asked.

Cal directed the steward to his bedroom.

'Just put it in here.'

Amy had followed Patricia into Cal's suite. Her last order for Amy was to unpack all of her items.

'Patricia. I see you have taken me up on my offer.' He said kissing her hand.

Smiling at him, she began to kiss him on the lips. Cal stopped her before she took it any further.

'As much as I love those lips of yours, you may have noticed we have company.' Cal looked towards the stewards unpacking Patricia's luggage.

'You must forgive me, Cal. I just love being in your company.'

'We have all the time we want now, it will just be us here.'

When the stewards were finished, Patricia wandered into Cal's room looking at everything. All of her clothes were put in the separate wardrobe. It was more like of one of those walk in closets. In one side of the room was all of Patricia's clothes and shoes while all of Cal's clothes were on the other side. On the dressing table in his room were all of Patricia's makeup and perfume. Along with her jewelery box.

As she stared into the wardrobe she noticed that Cal was now standing behind her. He pulled her from behind and into his arms. As he held her he began to kiss her neck.

'This wardrobe is massive.' Patricia said.

Her room in her suite never had a walk in wardrobe. Maybe the other room did, but she never really went in there. She quite liked the idea of a walk in wardrobe, she just stared at all of her clothes thinking how organized they all looked.

'If you think this is impressive, you should see the room in our home. You shall have a wardrobe of your own, with only the finest clothing, of course.'

Patricia pulled away from him, walking back to the sitting room.

'I'm glad you decided to come to me Patricia. A suite like this is of course best enjoyed with the most beautiful woman ever.' He said smiling at her.

It was now the evening and the sun had almost set. Staring out of the window on the Promenade Deck she admired how lovely it was.

'Look at the sunset, have you ever seen anything like it.'

Cal joined her at her side, wrapping his arm around her.

'The sunset is really beautiful Patricia, but not as beautiful as you.'

They just stood there watching the sunset for what seemed like forever. As it began to get dark Cal pulled her towards the bedroom.

'Come, Patricia we must get ready for dinner.'

Even though they were sharing the same room, Cal began to get ready in the other room, leaving Patricia to herself.

Going through the wardrobe she decided on a dress she hadn't worn before. A long black and purple gown. The neckline was quite revealing, more reveling then any of her other dresses. Smiling she knew Cal would approve. Even though they were just dining here tonight, they still dressed as if they were going to the Dining Saloon. Dressing for dinner was a must, private or public. As she put it down on the bed she remembered her corset. Amy was no longer her maid so she couldn't exactly ask her to do it for her. Thinking of the only other person who would be able to help, she walked over to the door and poked her head around it, looking right at Cal.

As she looked him up and down, she noticed he was wearing a tux. He had gotten ready in no time at all.

'Yes, Patricia.'

'I need you to tie me up again.'

He smirked at her once more. Then she thought about her choice of words. Maybe asking him to tie her up sounded wrong. Tie the corset might have been a better thing to say. Come to mention it, she wouldn't actually complain if Cal did tie her up.

'The corset. I can't tie it myself.'

'Of course, Patricia.'

He followed her into the room and began to work his fingers around the laces.

'Is that alright for you.'

'Perfect, thankyou.'

'I shall be waiting for you in the sitting room.' He said to her.

Once the corset was done up she put the dress on. Purple was definitely her color. Tonight she put her hair up in the latest fashionable style before starting on her makeup. To finish the look off, she clipped a black feather headpiece into her hair. It really did match the dress she was wearing, along with a pair of black lace long gloves. Going through the jewelry box the first thing she noticed was the Heart Of The Ocean. Fastening it around her neck and clipping her earrings in, she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

'Perfect.' She said to herself before going to Cal in the sitting room.

As she walked into the room, his eyes were on her immediately. He looked impressed.

'My my Patricia, aren't we looking particularly lovely tonight.' He went to her, taking her gloved hand to his lips.

'You approve, I take it.' She said giving a twirl around the room.

'I do, you look perfect.'

As she finished spinning she noticed it was now dark outside. The sun had finally set. The room was now dimly lit.

'Join me for champagne, why don't you.' He said pouring a glass and handing it to her.

As Patricia drank, she was starting to feel lightheaded. She hadn't eaten hardly anything all day. Drinking on an empty stomach was not a good idea.

'Now I do believe we have a dinner engagement to go to.' He said offering her arm and leading her to the Promenade Deck. Patricia gasped as she saw a table set up for two. If she thought breakfast here looked fancy, this was on a completely different level. The dinner set up looked very elegant.

'My Lady.' Cal said pulling out a chair for her.

'Thankyou.' She said sitting down.

'Cal this looks absolutely amazing. What a fantastic set up you have here.'

She eyed up everything on the table. It was basically like the Dining Saloon but much more exclusive.

'I didn't know what you wanted to eat, so I just ordered everything. I hope you don't mind.' He said to her.

Patricia's eyes widened. He had ordered everything. Only Cal would do such a thing.

'You did. Wow.' Was all she said.

'I also have a surprise for you later. I have a feeling you will like it.' He said to her.

Patricia wondered what on earth it could be. As she began to eat some of her soup she kept thinking about it. Cal liked to surprise her and if he had anything to do with it, she could be guaranteed it would be something she would like. The dinner may have been very elegant and they were dressed in their best, but it wasn't at all stuffy like in the Dining Saloon.

They were on the tenth course when Cal began to tell her about the surprise.

'Now Patricia, I know you have been wanting to know what I have for you.'

A steward came in with the dessert course which happened to be the chocolate cake she had enjoyed so much earlier.

'Cal is this what I think it is?'

'Yes Patricia, it is.' He smiled at her.

'You ordered the chocolate cake from earlier. Thankyou.'

'I aim to please. Are you pleased Patricia.'

'I am. Thankyou.' She said taking a bite of the cake.

'Patricia, if chocolate cake is what you want, chocolate cake is what you shall have. I shall get the recipe and have cook to bake you as much as you want.'

Once dinner was finished, Cal led her back into the sitting room.

'Did you enjoy dinner Patricia.' He said twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

'I did. That was the best dinner I have had.'

'Even better than the restaurant the other night?'

'Even better than the restaurant, Cal. Because tonight was just me and you.' She said gently kissing his lips. His fingers moved to unlace her dress but was stopped when she pulled away.

'It looks such a nice night outside. I do feel like a walk out on deck. Join me Cal.' She said holding her hand out to him which he took.

'Of course my dear. But first we must dress warmly. It may be warm in here, but out there it is cold.' He said to her grabbing his coat putting it on. Patricia went through her wardrobe and pulled out a purple coat, it matched her dress.

They both walked down the corridor arm in arm. As they got to the grand staircase they bumped into Mr Guggenheim who was on the arm of Ninette. They both had clearly drank a bit too much as they were both talking and laughing to each other quite loud. Ninette was trying her best to walk properly and had to hold on to Mr Guggenheim to stop herself from falling over. Ninette sounded like she was giggling uncontrollably. As she saw Patricia she ran up to her.

'Patty, darling.' She said grabbing her arm.

'Oh look, there are the two lovebirds.' Mr Guggenheim said in a happy mood.

'Ben, how good to see you. Madame.' Cal greeted them both.

'Ninette, are you having a good evening.' She said to her friend.

'Oh we are. We are. I can see you two are having a good evening as well. I bet you are having plenty of fun too.' Ninette said suggestively nearly tripping over. Patricia wondered how much she had drunk.

'Ben and I are retiring to my cabin for a drink. We would invite you, but you seem to be having plenty of fun yourselves.' She said giggling.

'Ninette, I have more champagne in my stateroom.' Mr Guggenheim said pulling Ninette along.

'Catch you tomorrow Hockley. Miss Manderley I hope he behaves himself.' He said laughing, walking down the corridor.

'Someone seems to be enjoying themselves.' Patricia said to Cal.

'I wonder how much they have drank.' He said to her.

Out on deck the air was cold as expected. It was the same temperature as the night before or so it seemed. Patricia noticed a bench up ahead and took a seat, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. As she took a puff she could hear the orchestra playing.

'When you smoke you remind me of someone.' Cal said looking down to the floor.

'I do.'

'Yes, she used to enjoy a cigarette too.'

'And who might this woman be. Was she someone special to you.' Patricia noticed something was up.

'Someone at one time who was quite close to me. We were engaged once upon a time. Rose, her name was.'

Patricia didn't know what to say. She knew he was talking about Rose De Witt Bukater. The girl in the diary that Cal was engaged to. The diary before it got changed. In this timeline Rose had apparently killed herself.

'Her mother always disapproved of her smoking.'

'It must pain you to talk about her, you must miss her.'

'I thought I did, but I don't. In fact I've met someone who actually deserves my affection.' Cal turned to her bringing her gloved hand to his lips.

'I remember the day clearly, her body was found in a bathtub. A bottle of pills was found on the floor. Rose never loved me. Her mother forced her into an engagement with me, it was killing her daughter and she never noticed or even cared.'

'Cal, that's awful. I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be. You know what, that evening I was actually going to break our engagement off. I wanted to free us both. Rose felt like that was her only way out.'

Patricia put her hand over Cal's. It seemed as though in this timeline, Cal's personality had changed too. In the original diary, he was nothing but cruel and arrogant. In this timeline he still had that arrogance about him, but the cruel side of him was not here.

As she heard the music once more, Patricia jumped up holding her hand out to Cal.

'Patricia, what are you doing?'

'I, Mr Hockley are asking you to dance. You do want to dance don't you.'

He got up and took her hand beginning to slow dance her around the deck.

'I have to let you into a secret. Do you promise not to tell.' She said to him, a mischievous grin on her face.

'That depends Patricia.'

'Depends on what?'

'What could you possibly have to tell me.'

'I can't dance. I am not a dancer I am afraid.'

'But all ladies can dance Patricia. I knew your parents quite well, they would have insisted their daughter would be nothing but a fantastic dancer. Not to mention you would have been taught how to dance at that finishing school you went to.'

Patricia thought about what he was saying. Finishing school. She went to no finishing school. She had been to many schools in her time, more or less getting kicked out of them. She felt like telling him about it. but it would sound stupid. How was she going to tell him she got kicked out of the Queen Elizabeth School in London for smoking. Or any of her other schools for drinking alcohol, fighting with other students and for bad behavior. Instead she thought of something to tell him.

'I hate to tell you, but I did not learn how to dance at that dreadful school. Oh they tried making me, but I really wasn't interested.'

Cal looked at her his eyes widening. She didn't know what to make of the look on his face. To her surprise he burst out laughing.

'I've never met a woman before who has even said anything remotely like that. You may claim not to be a good dancer but your feet seem to be telling you different.'

Then before she knew it his lips were upon hers once more pulling her down to the bench. Wrapping her hands around him she pulled him in to her. Once they were sat down she deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue in. The kiss must have lasted for about ten minutes and she felt the need to breakaway for air.

Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arm around her in a protective hold.

'Patricia, why don't we retire to our suite.'

Taking his hand he pulled her up towards him.

'I think I would like that very much.' She whispered to him, thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow would be April 16th, the last day on the ship.


	25. 25 - The Tour

**Chapter 25 – The Tour**

 **I've now written Chapter 25 of this story and it's called The Tour. Please R &R. Enjoy.**

 **April 16** **th** **1912**

The next day Patricia woke up with Cal's arms around her. It felt so good to be in his embrace. Getting out of bed she wrapped a robe around her and went through her handbag looking for her cigarettes. As she took out the pack she panicked when she saw she was on her last five. Cigarettes were available in this time, although she wouldn't be sure if she could get Marlboro in 1912.

'You best get used to smoking another brand Patricia.' The voice in her mind told her.

Looking back at Cal she noticed he was still asleep. Moving onto the promenade deck she began to light up and took one long puff of her cigarette. As she was on her last five, she was trying to make the most out of her favorite brand. Gazing out of the window, she noticed how cloudy it was outside. Yesterday was so sunny and today was the complete opposite. It was now the last day on the ship, for tomorrow they would be in New York.

Going through the wardrobe, she picked out a pink day dress and quickly dressed herself, not bothering with a corset or even putting her hair up. Taking out a matching hat she sneaked out of the suite, making sure she would not wake Cal. He would be getting up soon and naturally wonder where she was. Thinking of his possessiveness he would no doubt have the whole ship searched for her. Patricia enjoyed being in his company, but also liked being by herself. This was one of those moments.

Today she felt like going to the Reading Room. It was nice and quiet in there which was probably due to it being early. Enjoying the quiet atmosphere she took a seat in the corner of the room and took out her Harry Potter book. Sitting down in one of the armchairs by the fireplace she began to continue from where she had left off the other day. If she knew she was going to get stranded in this time she would have brought a few more books with her. Fortunately the Reading Room had a good selection of books to choose from and there was also the Library too. Remembering her conversation with Cal the other morning she remembered him saying that his house had a well stocked library and that was before he was going to buy her the entire contents of Waterstones. A bookshop that probably didn't even exist yet.

She hadn't been paying attention to time and before she knew it she was almost at the end of her book. Patricia had no idea how long she had been sat there but it must be been at least an hour. The Reading Room was starting to get more busy as the time went on. Putting her book away she wandered out on to the deck. It was still cold outside and as she felt the wind chill, she wrapped her coat around her tighter. Leaning over the rail she began to look out to the sea, staring at the water below. A few waves splashed against the side of the ship. As she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind against her face, she felt a pair of hands around her waist pulling her in a possessive like grip. She recognized those hands anywhere, they belonged to her fiancee. Spinning around she stared into his dark eyes.

'Cal, you startled me.'

'Good morning Patricia. Enjoying your walk on deck?'Cal was dressed in a black day suit and carried a cane, along with a black top hat in the other hand. Patricia thought he looked very smart. He always looked good no matter what he wore.

'Yes, I was, thankyou.'

'I've been looking everywhere for you.'

'You have?'Patricia tried to sound innocent, knowing perfectly well he would be looking for her.

'I thought I might find you out here.'

'Yes, the walk on deck is rather lovely this morning.'

'You should have woken me. I expected to find you in my arms this morning only to find you missing.'

'Cal, you looked fast asleep. I couldn't wake you.'

'You should have done, I would have joined you. Besides the walk on deck is better enjoyed with company. I have a treat for us today.' He said to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bringing her to him.

'You do. What is it?'

'I have arranged for us to have a tour of the ship. Mr Andrews is showing us around personally.'

'That sure is a treat Cal. How ever did you manage such a thing?'

'Well you see my dear, I do have some influence around here. My family supplied the steel that built this very ship.'

Patricia should have known. In Celine's diary she remembered reading that he was a steel tycoon. His family owned Hockley Steel, making him very rich.The Hockleys were a very wealthy family. It wasn't a surprise that Cal was flaunting his money around to everyone.

'So, when is the tour?'

'At 11, half an hour from now.' Cal said looking at his pocket watch.

Patricia smiled at him. She did wonder if ship tours were available and it was something she would definitely enjoy, especially as it was the last day on board.Patricia knew they couldn't have wanted a better tour guide. Thomas Andrews was the best person to show them around. He knew everything about the ship and always spoke about the Titanic with great admiration in his voice.

'Now my dear, let us take a walk around the deck together.'

Cal looped Patricia's arm through his. As they walked along the deck she noticed that other passengers stared in fascination at them.

'You see Patricia, we both look good together. Don't you agree.'

Patricia giggled at his words.

'Oh stop it, Cal.'

'But we do. Look at the way everyone stares at us when we walk past.'

'I suppose you are right Cal.'

Patricia looked around to the other passengers. As they walked past them, she noticed them smiling at them both. The more they both walked along the deck, Cal began to tell Patricia all about his life growing up. Patricia would have loved to tell him all about her real self but couldn't. What would she tell him. That she was the daughter of a notorious money launderer and came from a time very different to the one they were in.

'But, enough about me, my dear. You must tell me all about you.'

Her real story would sure make an interesting story, but it was one she couldn't tell.

'Fuck, he wants to know more about me. Quick improvise.' She thought to herself.

Patricia quickly began to make a past up for herself. She hoped it would sound realistic. Making up a whole life story for a person you had only just become wasn't easy. Especially if you knew nothing about them.

'I'm sure you know all about me already Cal. My parents most probably told you everything about me.'

'Not everything Patricia. I would really like to know more about you.'

Sighing, she hoped he wouldn't ask any more, but he was determined to hear her story. As she had never even met the parents that were supposed to be her own, she nervously continued.

'Well as you know my parents are James And Georgina Manderley...' Patricia stopped when she remembered they were no longer here.

'Oh you must excuse me I mean were James and Georgina.' She said smiling sadly. If her parents were dead she best look at least sad by it.

She felt Cal's hand upon hers.

'It's alright Patricia. You're still grieving, I understand. You don't have to grieve alone no more, you have me.'

'Well, we have a house in the middle of London, as well as a large house in the country. I grew up in the London home, but we would often spend summers in the country. From a young age I was sent to all these exclusive boarding schools before going to one of those finishing schools. Life for me has been endless parties and balls.' Patricia said sounding bored.

'Yes, your parents always did host the grandest of parties. I was hoping I would meet you at one of them.'

'Don't remind me.' She said quietly.

'Patricia, you sound displeased.'

'Don't get me wrong, parties and balls can be great, but every single one I went to was the same endless chatter, the same boring crowd and always the opportunity for my parents to marry me off to every suitor who showed a bit of interest in me.'

'I'm sure they only wanted the best for you.'

'The best for me! You should have seen some of the people they insisted on me marrying. All they were interested in, was me being married to some rich man even though he was abusive and cruel.' She said through gritted teeth. Cal stared at her.

'Patricia, no gentleman raises his hand to a lady. I assure you I will never treat you like that.' He said wrapping his arms around her. Patricia sighed and listened to him continue.

'Perhaps I can be the exception.' He said grinning at her.

'Excuse me?' Patricia was confused by his question.

'Good looking, rich and an actual gentleman. I meant what I just said. I would never lift a hand to you.'

Patricia looked at him. As they had only met on this ship it did occur to her why he had never met her before, especially if he knew her parents.

'So I take it you went to many of my parents balls, yet we only just met.'

'Yes, I went to that one just last year, hoping I would meet you.'

This was where it started to get confusing. Patricia would have to make up something interesting to make it sound believable.

'Oh you must have went to their last ever one. I was in Paris at the time, so I guess that is why you didn't see me there.'

'That must be it then.' Cal said to her before whispering something to her, that only she could hear.

'Patricia, I'll let you into secret. I only went to their ball so I could make your acquaintance.'

'Well you didn't, did you.' Patricia said and smiled at him once more. She didn't know how long she could keep this up for.

'Such a disappointment, my dear.'

'A disappointment?'

'All those women throwing themselves at me, they might have been beautiful, but their personality had a lot to be desired. I knew the moment I saw you in the society pages, you were different. While you were in Paris, there I was in your parents ballroom. Having to dance with some dull and boring young lady who threw herself at me. Of course aiming to become my wife.'

'But what about Rose. I thought you loved her?'

'Rose was a beautiful young woman, but she never loved me. In fact I don't think I did either. I tried to. I gave her the finest jewels, everything she could have possibly wanted. But she never appreciated any of it. Her mother Ruth, had wanted it all and look what happened, it killed Rose. She may have been beautiful but she never returned my affection. Now you on the other hand Miss Manderley are on a completely different level.'

Patricia stared at him looking confused.

'And it seems I was right. For once I meet a woman who doesn't throw herself at me. You're perfect Patricia, you know exactly what you want out of life and you know how to get it. You have beauty, personality and intellect. Not to mention that attitude of yours.'

'Oh you think so do you, Mr Hockley.' She said putting her hands on her hips.

'You can have your feisty moments too. I like it when you are feisty, it attracts me to you even more.'

'Oh really.'

'Tell me Patricia what do you want out of life.'

'Life is for living, you need to take it as it comes and make the most out of it. I'm not your typical first class woman. Theres a big world out there, I want to see it all. I always wanted to go to art school, but my parents would not allow it. You see, I have a natural talent for art. From a young age I was always painting and drawing. I was top of my class at art at school. I dream to open an art gallery of my own. Showing off my work. Hosting parties. Proper parties with all the big names in the art world. None of those boring balls that my parents insisted upon.'

Part of this was true. Back in her time Patricia had gotten a place at a top London art school. One of the best in the country. Only in her time, her father actually encouraged her to pursue her dream of being an artist. In her room she had her own mini private collection. Including some art she should not of had. Being involved in the criminal underworld had it's advantages. Christopher Roberts had managed to give as gifts to his daughter some stolen art work including Vermeer's The Concert and Picasso's Le Pigeon Aux Petis Pois. The two paintings were worth millions and that was before you took into consideration the other paintings that had been bought through legitimate means. Patricia thought about the two Andy Warhol paintings she also had on her wall next to the stolen ones. The story she had just given Cal sounded very realistic. In this time, wealthy families very rarely encouraged their children to follow their dream. James And Georgina Manderley were only concerned about marrying off their only child to a wealthy man.

In this time, following her dream to go into the art world was merely a dream. The Manderleys would never allow Patricia do follow her dream.

'Sadly Cal, it is just a dream. In my experience dreams don't usually come true. They are just wishes your heart makes.' She said trying to look sad while thinking of that Disney song – A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes. She had managed to make her improvised story sound believable.

'And what if I told you, I could make all of your dreams come true Patricia.'

She stared at him blankly.

'If art school is what you desire, then art school is what you shall have.'

'Do you actually mean that.'

Cal looked at her and nodded to her.

'And see the world you shall. Once we are married I shall spoil you with endless gifts. I shall take you to loads of faraway places. Our parties will be the most talked about ones and will definitely not be boring. You can have whatever you wish. You see Patricia, I am a man who makes my own luck and you seem to be a woman who makes her own too. We're more alike than you think Patricia. We're perfect for each other.' He said pulling her to him in a possessive grip. He was about to kiss her on the deck when he glanced at his pocket watch.

'Just look at the time. We don't want to be late for our tour, come.' He led her towards the bridge where Thomas Andrews was waiting for them.

'Mr Hockley, Patricia, how lovely to see you. It will be a pleasure showing you around the Titanic. I hope you will enjoy this tour.' He greeted them with a smile.

Mr Andrews led the couple around the Titanic, telling them everything about the ship. He spoke with pride in his voice and it was obvious that he was a man who loved the ship. As he led them to the ship's gymnasium she smiled to herself. The man in charge of the gym was called Mr T W McCauley and was in fact the fitness instructor. He began to tell them all about the different machines that were there. There was an electric camel, electric horse, cycling and rowing machines.

As Cal had a go on the rowing machine, she thought about gyms in her time. This was a far cry from what she was used to. Although in 1912 this looked quite advanced, when to her it really was quite primitive. Fitness would come a long way over the years.

'Reminds me of my Harvard Days.' He said finishing off on the rowing machine before taking Patricia's arm.

As they left the gymnasium Patricia noticed Mr Andrews writing something in his notebook. Wherever her went, so did his notebook.

'Do you always write stuff down in that notebook.'

'Of course. Patricia, there are many things I would like to make changes to. I always carry this around with me and when I get new ideas I just write them down.' He said to her. Mr Andrews sure was a perfectionist.

'I have an idea. You might want to write this down.'

Mr Andrews looked at her with interest.

'You know a Casino would be a great idea. Sure, I know that the men like to play cards in the smoking room, but how about a whole room dedicated to gambling with all sorts of games. I've been to many of the great gaming houses all over Europe, how about recreating that onboard.'

'Patricia, how extraordinary. You seem to have a keen business mind. I am impressed.' Cal said grinning to her.

'And maybe in a few years we could have onboard shopping too. Us women do like to shop. But how about having a shop that caters to both men and women. The items could be free of taxes because the ship isn't in port.' She announced with a smile on her face.

'Ok, Patricia you just invented duty free, many years too early.' The voice in her head told her. She felt Cal's hand upon hers.

'That my dear, sounds like a very good idea. I have some friends in retail business, maybe I should talk to them. How interesting.' He told her. Patricia noticed Mr Andrews writing in his notebook again.

'Patricia, I have made note of your suggestions. I do like it when passengers give me advice.'

'Oh I can definitely see it.' She said with a grin on her face, thinking of modern cruise ships.

The tour lasted a few hours and Patricia enjoyed hearing all about the ship. Cruising in her time was a lot different to traveling on a ship here.

'And that concludes our tour. I do hope you enjoyed it.' Mr Andrews said giving a bow before excusing himself.

It now late afternoon. The last afternoon of this voyage. Once Mr Andrews had disappeared, Cal turned to Patricia.

'You know your hair down really does suit you.' He said staring at her.

'You think so, maybe I should wear it down more.' Patricia swished her hair back over her shoulder.

'I insist upon it Patricia. All the better to run my fingers through it.' He said twirling a strand of her hair around his fingers.

'Did you enjoy the tour Patricia.'

'Yes, thankyou. I enjoyed it very much.'

'I am glad to hear that. I just want to make you happy. What would make you happy right now Patricia?'

Patricia looked at him before whispering to him seductively. She knew exactly what would make her happy right now. She couldn't exactly say what she was thinking out loud on deck, for it was very inappropriate.

'You don't know the things I would love to do you right now. I think maybe we should go back to our suite. I long to be in our bed again. We have a few hours before dinner. Shall we.' She said before taking his hand and pulling him along to their suite.

 **Notes**

 **In the scene where Patricia is talking about art, the two stolen paintings she has are actually stolen in real life. Le Pigeon Aux Petis Pois by Pablo Picasso was stolen in Paris in 2010. The thief stole it from** **Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris** **and threw it in a bin which was then emptied before anyone knew what was in there. At auction it was worth more than $20 million.**

 **The other painting is The Concert by Johannes Vermeer. It was stolen in 1990 and is worth more than $130 million, making it the most valuable unrecovered stolen painting in history.**


	26. 26 - The Ball

**Chapter 26 – The Ball**

 **Ok, so I've decided to do a flashback chapter, set in 1911, before Titanic. In the last chapter Patricia is talking to Cal about one of her parents balls. This chapter sets the scene for it and sort of explains everything and how Patricia was meant to meet Cal before Titanic. Time travel is a really weird thing and when you mess with time, strange things can happen. One of them being Patricia having a brand new identity.**

 **So here is Chapter 26. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **December 1911. Manderley Hall, England**_

It was a cold December evening in England and as the car pulled into Manderley Hall, Caledon Hockley stepped out dressed in fine evening clothing. There was definitely a hint of snow in the air. A footman took his coat and hat and led him into the huge mansion. Tonight he was attending a ball held at Manderley Hall, some 300 miles outside of London. The Manderleys were an extremely wealthy family from England. Everyone wanted to know them and everyone wanted to be them. James Manderley was married to a woman called Georgina and the family had made their money in banking. The Manderley's were known for their lavish parties and had homes in many different places around the world. In England they had two homes – one in London as well as Manderley Hall, which was the ancestral home. The Manderleys were what was called old money. James' ancestors had made their wealth at least 100 years earlier. You could tell they were very rich just by looking at the Hall. It was extremely large and very extravagant.

Cal had been traveling all over Europe, mainly on business. His work often meant many different trips around the world. The reason for his visit to England had been not business, but pleasure. In fact he had left Switzerland especially for this very visit.

Earlier that year, Cal had been engaged to a young woman called Rose De Witt Bukater. She was very beautiful and was the envy of all young women, for she was engaged to one of the most eligible gentleman in society. Cal Hockley was extremely wealthy and very handsome. The engagement had been cut short when one day in June, Rose's body was found in the bathroom of the De Witt Bukaters home. Rose's mother Ruth, was expecting her daughter down for dinner one evening. There was no sign of the girl anywhere. Ruth had sent their maid Trudy to go and find Rose. As Ruth waited for her daughter in the dining room she heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Rose's body was found in the bathtub, an empty bottle of pills was found on the floor beside her. The doctor had declared it a suicide.

The event was so high profile, it even made the evening news that week. All of society grieved for Rose DeWitt Bukater.

You see, Rose may have been engaged to a very eligible man and might have been the envy of many women, but inside she was hating everything. Her engagement to Cal was Ruth's idea and she had forced her into an engagement with Cal for merely financial reasons. Rose's father had left them with nothing but a pile of bad debts. Marrying off her daughter to Cal would save them and ensure they were kept in a life of luxury. The life they had always known.

Cal had thought Rose was very beautiful and tried his best to love Rose. Back then he honestly believed he did love her. Even though he would give her his endless attention and offer her his heart, he could not understand her. He would do nothing but buy the finest of gifts for his fiancee, take her to nice places. It was as if the girl just wasn't interested. Many women he had been involved with before did nothing but crave his attention and money. Rose just seemed so melancholy and he didn't know why. Until just before her suicide he began to realize what was wrong with his Rose. She didn't love him and she felt like her life was over. Forced into an engagement by her mother.

His thoughts went back to June of that year, just before she killed herself.

 _He decided to buy Rose another gift. He was determined to make it special. He knew she loved art, especially those modern artists. Degas and Monet were a few of her favorites and he knew she was a fan of this artist called Picasso. He was one of those new artists that were all the rage at the moment. Cal personally did not understand the hype. He wasn't a fan of Rose's taste in art and it wouldn't surprise him if this Picasso wouldn't amount to a thing. He really hoped that Rose would appreciate the gift he had bought her. All he had wanted to do was make her happy. As Cal carried the painting to Rose's home in Philadelphia, he decided he would surprise her._

 _As he knocked on the door he was greeted by Ruth, who smiled at him the moment she saw him._

 _'Caledon, I didn't know you were coming around today.'_

 _'Ah Ruth, I was hoping to see Rose this afternoon.' He said carrying the painting under his arm._

 _'Rose is just upstairs in her room. Is that a gift you have for her.' Ruth eyed up the painting._

 _'Yes it is. I am really hoping she will like it.'_

 _'I really hope so too. Rose has been feeling very blue lately. Perhaps you can cheer her up.'_

 _'Yes, it is her birthday next week. I plan to treat her like never before. Don't tell her but I am taking her to London on the Mauretania.'_

 _'Cal, that is fantastic. Don't worry I won't say a thing.' Ruth said smiling. She knew her daughter didn't want to marry Cal. She really couldn't understand Rose. It was a good match with Cal, he was a very eligible gentleman. Very handsome and extremely wealthy. Ruth had chosen well for her daughter. What woman wouldn't want to marry him. Ruth thought back earlier to the argument she had with her daughter over the situation. Ruth helped Rose dress and began to tie her corset._

 _ **'Rose this is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone!'**_

 _ **'Of course I know it's gone, you remind me every day.'**_

 _ **'Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts, hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have to play.'**_

 _ **Rose scowled at Ruth.**_

 _ **'I don't understand you, it is a fine match with Hockley. It will ensure our survival.'**_

 _ **'How can you put this on my shoulders.'**_

 _ **'Do you want to see me work as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction. Our memories scattered to the winds? My God, Rose how can you be so selfish?'**_

 _ **'It's so unfair.'**_

 _ **'Of course it's unfair, we're women. Our choices are never easy.'**_

 _ **Rose just stood there in silence as Ruth finished lacing the corset, leaving her alone.**_

 _Ruth was taken out of her memory by Cal's voice._

 _'Ruth, are you listening to me?'_

 _'Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking what a lovely idea is is.'_

 _'Well it isn't everyday a young lady turns 17, is it.' Cal said the smile still on his face._

 _'Go on up, I'm sure she would love to see you.' Ruth said leading Cal to the staircase._

 _Cal decided he was going to surprise his fiancee. As he slowly crept along the corridor to her room, he could hear her talking to another woman. He recognized the voice immediately as one of Rose's close friends Sarah. As he got nearer to the room he began to listen in._

 _'Sarah you don't understand. I hate my life.'_

 _'But Rose how can you say that.'_

 _'_ _I'm seeing my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches.'_

 _'You don't realize how lucky you are. Many women would cut their arm off to have what you have.'_

 _'Sarah, I just feel suffocated. I can't marry Cal, I don't love him. Mother is forcing me to marry him because we are penniless. It's alright for you Sarah, you actually love your fiancee.'_

 _'So you're telling me you don't love Cal. You don't feel anything for him?'_

 _'Oh I have feelings for him. I hate him. I hate his hands all over me. I don't love him.'_

 _As Cal heard her words, his heart dropped. His Rose had basically said what she had thought about him. She didn't love him, it was worse. She hated him. His heart felt itself breaking as he heard her words, the bitterness in her voice was obvious. Now he knew why she was so distant around him. Ruth De Witt Bukater was forcing her into this marriage. Cal quickly walked back downstairs still holding the painting. As he walked down the stairs he was met by Ruth._

 _'Cal, what has happened. Did you see Rose.'_

 _'Actually Ruth I have some business to attend to. Last minute I am afraid. I will call back another time. Give this to Rose, tell her she may keep it.' Cal said handing the painting to Ruth, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Rose may have hated him, but he had bought this gift for her and he still wanted her to have it. Before Ruth had a chance to respond he slowly walked out of the door. He didn't realize it then, but he would never see Rose ever again._

 _As Cal walked back to his car, his valet Jones approached him noticing the look on his face._

 _'Mr Hockley, are you alright?'_

 _'Yes, I'm fine. Just take me back home. I have important things to attend to.' Cal lied. He was a very good liar. The only things he would be attending to was a large whisky in his study. Getting into the car, Jones began to drive right away, noticing Cal wanting to get home as soon as possible. As he drove away from the DeWitt Bukater's he thought about what Rose said. It pained him to do this but he had to let Rose go. She was miserable and she would get even more miserable married to him. Nothing he could do would make her happy. She hated him. He would call off the engagement that evening. His plan was stopped, when later that afternoon his valet had come to tell him something._

 _As Cal began to write some papers out, his valet came into his study in a hurry._

 _'Mr Hockley, sir. It's Miss De Witt Bukater. She's dead, her body was found by her mother.'_

 _Cal's heart sank even more. He_ _was going to stop the engagement that very evening, but was cut short when he had heard of Rose's suicide. If only he had called it off the night before, Rose would have still been alive. As time went on he had come to realize he didn't love her either._

A few months later another young woman had caught his attention. As Cal gazed over her photograph in the society pages he thought she was much more beautiful than Rose. She was eighteen years old with long blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Her name was Patricia Manderley of the Manderleys of England. The only daughter of James And Georgina Manderley, a very wealthy banking family from England. Old money of course. Money was money to Cal, new or old. Although he knew people in his circle, who looked down upon new money.

Of course he was familiar with the Manderleys. Everyone in society was. He had met them many times but had never had the pleasure of meeting their daughter. The moment he had seen her photo, he became fascinated by her. She was so young and so beautiful, and most importantly not married to anyone. He did often wonder why she wasn't engaged to some rich gentleman by now. Beauty like that was not mean to be alone. Cal smiled to himself, thinking up a plan. Patricia Manderley might not have been married yet, but that was a good thing. He would be able to make his move and ask her parents for her hand. He had to have her and was determined to claim her as his own. She would be his and he always got what he wanted, one way or another.

The other week when he was in France on business, he had heard that the Manderleys would be having a winter ball in their country home – Manderley Hall. Apart from finance, the Manderleys were also famous for their social events they often held. He immediately made travel arrangements to England and stayed in London.

As he got dressed for the evening and began to leave for the car that was waiting for him, he looked back at his bed in the enormous suite in one of London's fanciest hotels and smiled to himself.

'Soon Patricia Manderley you will be mine and you will join me in my bed.'

The journey to Manderley Hall took a few hours.

'It may be a long journey, but it will definitely be worth it.' He thought to himself.

As was expected, the Hall was very busy with guests. As it was winter, Manderley Hall was decorated in all it's festive finery. As he walked through to the ballroom, many people greeted him. Parents trying desperately to introduce their young daughters to him. Women trying to get his attention. He was used to women falling at his feet. He had the looks, the name and most importantly an insane amount of money. He was bored of these sorts of women, they were beauty but no brains. The moment he had seen Patricia's picture he knew she was different, a rare diamond.

Then up ahead he noticed them – James and Georgina. Patricia's parents. They were both busy talking to each other. As he approached them a waiter offered him champagne, which he gladly accepted. Taking a sip he greeted Georgina.

'Ah Mrs Manderley, how lovely you look tonight.' He took her hand to her lips.

'Caledon, how nice it is to see you again. I wondered if you would be coming.'

'Of course, how could I miss a grand opportunity like this.'

'Good to see you Hockley.' James shook his hand.

'I am sure you will enjoy the ball. As you can see there are many fantastic people to talk to.' Georgina was eager to show off her ball and guests to him.

'Of course.'

Cal began to look around the room, trying to get a glimpse of young Patricia. He recognized many of the people there, but there was no sign of the beauty he was looking for. He decided to ask the Manderley's about Patricia.

'How is that daughter of yours. Patricia isn't it?'

'Yes, our Patricia. Have you not met her. I would have thought you would have been introduced already Cal.' James said to him

'I was actually hoping to make her acquaintance. Perhaps we could be introduced.' He said beginning to smile.

'Oh I am sorry. She isn't here. She is still in Paris, I am afraid.' James said.

'Paris...' Cal tried to hide his disappointment. Patricia was the only reason he had come to this ball.

'Oh that is a shame.' Cal said taking another sip of champagne.

'Yes, she is just completing finishing school. We sent her to that one in Switzerland. Very popular with the Russian Royal family. Only the best for our Patricia. As a graduation treat, the school has taken all of the girls to Paris for a week. I am sorry to disappoint you. I am sure you will find many other fine women to dance with.'

'Perhaps Georgina, you can arrange for me to meet with your daughter sometime.'

'But of course, you must. I have to however warn you that Patricia has endless suitors at her feet. I would just wish she would accept one of them.' Georgina said.

Cal began to think. Patricia was a very beautiful young woman, he really wasn't surprised that gentleman were lining up to meet with her.

'Many suitors?'

'Yes, we have had many gentlemen taking an interest in her. We want what is best for her. She would do well to accept one of them.' James said.

'Is Miss Manderley taken then? If you don't mind me asking.'

'Sadly, no. I really don't know what has gotten into the girl. She turns down every single offer she has had. If she is not careful she will end up a spinster.' Georgina said.

'Yes, Georgina here is right to be concerned. Patricia is so unlike her friends. I warn you she can be hard work.' James told him.

'Hard work?'

'Patricia has always had a rebellious streak to her. She is trying to be one of those modern women, with modern ideas. I really don't know where she gets it from. I told her many times no gentleman wants an independent woman.' Georgina sounded displeased.

A devious look began to appear on his face. So Patricia seemed a rebellious sort. She seemed to have attitude too. He liked that, a woman with a fiery personality. Right this moment this attracted him to her even more. He was even more determined to meet with her.

'James, Georgina. Arrange for her to meet with me and I can guarantee she will open up to me. Perhaps I can be the suitor that Patricia will finally accept.'

'Well if you are sure Caledon. We would be honored for you to call on her. You are just the sort of gentleman Patricia needs. Handsome, wealthy and from a good family. Perhaps you can tame that personality of hers too.'

Cal began to think. Having a beautiful, rebellious wife could be fun. And he would have fun taming that fiery personality of hers. On the other hand, the rebel in her was very attractive to him. She would need to behave in public. She would honor him as a wife was supposed to honor her husband. In private was a completely different matter.

'Then it is set then. When Patricia returns you will join us here for dinner.' James said shaking his hand.

'I would be honored to make her acquaintance, perhaps she will realize what I can provide for her.'

'That my dear Caledon, is for another time. Perhaps you would want to dance with some of the other young women here.' Georgina said showing him to the dancefloor. Even though he had successfully arranged a meeting with Patricia he still felt defeated right now. He didn't want to dance with any other woman now. He wanted to dance with Patricia Manderley and Patricia Manderley alone.

As he danced with a young black haired woman, he began to think. Patricia Manderley would be his one way or another.


	27. 27 - Last Dance

**Chapter 27 – Last Dance**

 **I've now written chapter 27. Hope you enjoy.**

Later that evening in Cal's suite, Patricia was sat in front of the mirror putting her hair up. As she clipped in her earrings she noticed Cal standing against the bedroom door staring at her.

'You take absolutely ages to get ready. You best hurry, we don't want to be late.'

Patricia turned to him and just stared at him.

'Well you do want me looking my best, don't you.' Patricia said cooly.

'Of course, but you should have gotten ready at bit earlier.'

Patricia stared back at him. It was partly his fault she had gotten ready so late. Earlier she had started to get ready but was stopped. Her mind thought back to a few hours ago.

 _Earlier on she was beginning to do her makeup. Picking up the eyeshadow brush she began to dust the color on to her eyes. As she began to blend the color out, a pair on hands pulled her up. Before she knew it, she felt lips against hers. Kissing her hungrily. Pulling away, she gasped._

 _'Cal, you shouldn't creep up on me like that. Didn't your mother ever teach you to never disturb a woman when she is doing her makeup.' She said pulling away. Her eyeshadow had now smudged, where the brush had missed her eyes._

 _'Ah, Patricia. I need you. I was in our sitting room, thinking about those sweet lips of yours. Besides didn't your mother ever teach you never to pull away from your fiancee when he is kissing you.' He mocked her._

 _Patricia was lost for words, she stood there with her arms crossed trying to find a good come back._

 _'Flattery will not distract me from the fact that you are ruining my makeup. I was just doing a smoky eye.'_

 _'A smoky eye, is that what you call it.'_

 _'No, that is what it is called. Now I'm going to have to start again.'_

 _As she began to sit down, his arms roughly pulled her towards him, holding her in a possessive grip._

 _'I think not Patricia. The only place you are going my dear, is our bed.'_

 _Before she could pull away, he picked her up and threw her on the bed, beginning to undress her._

Patricia smiled to herself as she thought about the things Cal had done to her earlier in their bed. It was a shame they had to get ready for dinner as she would have loved to stay in bed longer. She wished they could just eat in their suite without being disturbed.

'Cal, must we got to dinner. I'd much rather stay here with you.' She pleaded, grabbing his arm.

'As much as I would love to make love to you once more, we are expected at dinner tonight. It is the last evening onboard darling.'

As she clipped the hair piece in her hair she took one last look in the mirror. Tonight she was wearing a long red gown. Even though Cal had messed up her eyeshadow earlier, she had managed to get it looking flawless. Dark eyes and red lips, her makeup matched her dress.

'Patricia you look absolutely beautiful, are you ready?'

Turning towards him she took Cal's arm which he had offered her.

'Now Patricia, we must go to dinner. We can't be late, not tonight.'

Tonight was the last dinner on the Titanic. It was the last evening onboard and tonight in the Dining Saloon, was a gala dinner followed by dancing. Everyone who was anybody would want to be seen at this event. On the way to dinner, Patricia noticed that there were a lot more people around than there usually was. Every first class passenger would want to come to the last dinner onboard, even those who preferred to eat in their room or the A La Carte restaurant were here. There were many people she hadn't seen before at evenings previously.

Once they had arrived at the Dining Saloon a waiter offered them a glass of champagne.

'Care some champagne, Miss.'

Patricia gladly took the glass and began to drink some of the sparkly liquid. Immediately, they were both greeted by Molly Brown who had a big smile on her face the moment she saw them come into the room.

'Well Patricia, don't you look just amazing, honey.' Molly said kissing Patricia on the cheek.

'Hey Molly. It's good to see you.'

'It's good to see ya too. So I hear congratulations are in order.'

Molly still had a smile on her face and was talking about her engagement. Everyone on board had probably heard about the engagement by now. Patricia held out her ring for Molly to see. It glittered in the evening light.

'That sure is one amazing ring honey. So I hear you are making an honest woman out of Patricia here, Cal.' Molly said.

'That I am, Mrs Brown.' Cal said wrapping his arm around Patricia.

As there were more people in the Dining Saloon tonight there were more tables set up. Cal and Patricia were both sat a large table in the middle of the room. Also at their table were Molly, Mr Andrews, The Astors, a few other people she hadn't seen before along with Mr Guggenheim and Ninette. The moment Patricia saw her friend she gave her a wave which Ninette returned. Patricia would have loved to have talked to her but she was too far away to make a private conversation.

Dinner lasted a few hours and was a bit longer than usual, which was probably due to the fact it was the last night onboard. Throughout dinner Cal couldn't keep his hands off of Patricia. The moment they were sat down she felt him put her hand on her knee. If there wasn't a table cloth, others would definitely consider Cal's actions in public very inappropriate.

'Cal, maybe here isn't the best place to start coming on to me.'

'And why ever not, hmm.' He said to her not listening to her, she felt his hand go higher.

'Someone will see, it's not an appropriate time.'

'Perhaps I will tell you exactly what I would like to do to you right now. Then you can see if that is appropriate.' He took her hand in his.

'Oh Patricia, you should know by now my feelings for you.'

Patricia knew it was no use telling him to stop. Besides she didn't want him to either, she was just glad that there was a tablecloth there. Once dinner was over the final dancing of the voyage began. The moment the orchestra had started up again, Patricia got up and held out her hand to Cal.

'Voulez vous danser, avec moi.' Patricia said with a big grin on her face.

'Excuse me.'

'Dance with me Cal.' He took her hand and followed her onto the dancefloor.

'It means, would you dance with me. I take it you don't understand French.' She said to him.

'I can speak French perfectly well. I assure you.'

'I guess more than me.'

'You must be fluent yourself, of course. With you going to that finishing school in Switzerland.' Cal said to her.

'I am afraid not. I paid no attention to French in that ghastly school.'

Patricia remembered French classes in her actual school. She paid no attention and had no interest in learning the language. She was more into the arts – dance, drama, music and art. She could think of nothing more boring in school than French. She only knew a few phrases in French like the one she had just used.

'But Patricia, how on earth will you cope when I take you to Paris.'

'Oh but I've been to Paris and I did just fine.'

'With your finishing school of course.' Cal was talking about the time she was in Paris when she should have been at her parents ball dancing with him.

'Me and my friends, we travelled all over Europe. We just hopped on a bus in London and just went wherever it took us. A new place everyday. Italy, Spain, you name it we all went there.'

Cal looked at her strangely.

'You 'hopped on' a 'what.' He didn't understand a word of what she had just said.

It was then that she just realized she had made the biggest mistake. She had gotten carried away with her memories so much, she had forgotten for a moment where she was. She had basically told Cal in not so many words about the time she had traveled all over Europe with her friends. Her mind took her back to last summer.

 _Patricia and her four friends had decided to go traveling all around Europe together. They were going to get a coach over to Paris and then travel from there. There was no planned itinerary, they would just go wherever they felt like. Patricia had insisted on the trip, she thought that going by coach and roughing it out would be more fun than going by air. There was some sort of adventure to going long distance on the coach. Not the most comfortable way to travel, but definitely a fun way._

 _All four of them would be staying together in youth hostels. Patricia was used to five star hotels all around the world, she fancied something different this time._

 _As she got on the coach and settled into her seat, she was beginning to have fun already._

Patricia smiled to herself as she remembered it clearly. It was a very fun trip and after mentioning it, it now seemed that Cal was interested in what she had just told him. She had no idea how to get out of it.

'Oh nothing, just my way of saying I had a good time.'

He looked at her strangely again and pulled her closer to him as he whirled her around the dancefloor.

'I ran away.' She tried bringing the conversation back to what it was.

'What.'

'That dreadful school. I ran away. I couldn't think of anything more boring. Besides I saw no point in it. The lessons were extremely boring and pointless. There were no lessons about life, how to make it on your own two feet.'

'You know Patricia, you do say the strangest of things. I've never heard a woman talk about her school like you do. In fact I've never met a well brought up woman such as yourself, talk the way you do.'

It was probably because she wasn't a well brought up woman from a well to do family. Her father wasn't in banking but another type of finance. Patricia may have been trying to be this Patricia Manderley, but she was still talking like Patricia Roberts.

'Well I am a woman who speaks her mind. Those finishing schools are full of stuck up people. If I didn't run away I would have gotten kicked out.'

'So you ran away, why?'

'I had to. It was driving me insane.'

Cal looked at Patricia with interest. Her rebellious side that her parents had described was starting to come out. He liked her when she was like this, he would like it even more to control this side of her, especially in public.

'Patricia Patricia Patricia, you can't talk like this.'

'And why ever not.' She said pulling away putting her hands on her hips.

'Because it is not proper. You are my wife in practice, if not yet by law. I can't have you talking like this in public.

'Oh really?' Cal then pulled her to him, holding her shoulders in a possessive grip. She tried to pull away but couldn't. Patricia knew he was possessive, she could handle him perfectly and gave him a cheeky smile.

'You just said in public. What about in private?'

The moment she said that he looked at her interestingly. She was playing him and she was doing a good job at it.

'I need you to behave like a proper wife in public. Appearances are everything. I need you to act like the well brought up woman you are..' He stopped before looking at her again before continuing.

'If you misbehave or dishonor me in public, I will not be amused. Although when we are in private you can be the brat that you actually are. The spoilt brat I know and love. Feel free to not act like a well brought up woman when it is just us.' She felt his hand move down her lower back.

'So what am I now, a whore?'

'You're my whore. There are many women who sell themselves in the streets to any person. No no Patricia, you're not like those women who become whores for gutter rats. You're my personal whore, you belong to me and me alone.'

Patricia widened her eyes at him.

'And what would you know about those sorts of women. Familiar with prostitutes are you?' She asked him cooly.

Cal looked at her with interest. All of the young women he met were so innocent and wouldn't even know about women who sold themselves. Many didn't even know about sex until their wedding night. Patricia was different to other society women, she was very worldly and seemed to know a lot about the ways of the world. She obviously did the way she was talking now.

'Patricia, as you know I am a man who has needs. Rose accompanied me on many business trips, but she had no desire to share my bed. There were many other willing women I would meet.'

So he had basically told her he had used prostitutes before. Patricia really wasn't offended by it, she was one of few women who had no problem with women selling themselves for money. She had always thought they were women just trying to make a living.

'But you on the other hand Patricia, are different. I know you would never turn me away, would you? I could take you on every single trip I go to. I don't need to pay for sex, when I have my own personal whore for my enjoyment.' He said to her in a low voice.

'Oh is that so? And what if I told you, you couldn't afford me.' Patricia said not breaking eye contact.

'As you know Patricia, I am a very rich man. Nothing is out of my reach, not even something as expensive as you. I can definitely afford you darling.' He said kissing her on the lips.

'If you insist Cal. I wouldn't have it any other way.' She said beginning to dance with him again.

'What did your parents say, about you running away?'

'They didn't know. All they cared about was marrying me off. To one of their rich friends no doubt. All those dreadful suitors.' She said through gritted teeth.

'Do you know what your parents would say if they saw you now.'

'What.'

'I think they would be proud. Their daughter is a beautiful, young and intelligent woman. I think they would be happy to know you married well too.'

Patricia didn't want to talk about them any more. She had never met them but the story she had invented about them was just depressing her.

'Patricia why do you look so sad. You are too beautiful to be sad.' He said pulling her closer to him.

'I am not sad.'

'Your eyes tell me otherwise.' He cupped her face in his hands.

'I came on this ship to get away from the memories of my parents. I'd rather not talk about them.'

'Of course, I shall never talk about them again.'

As he whirled her around the dancefloor she heard the orchestra began to play a tune she recognized. The moment she heard it she got confused.

'Hang on, that's not out yet.'

Cal looked at her strangely, wondering what she was going on about.

Patricia knew this shouldn't be happening. The orchestra should not be playing this song. She recognized it right away it was Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller. The song came out in 1939, yet here she was standing on a dancefloor in 1912 listening to the very tune. She had no idea what was going on here, it just wasn't right.

'It's not 1939 yet.' She said as her mind wandered, not paying any attention to her words.

'Patricia, are you alright, you're going on about the strangest things tonight.'

'Am I.' She said trying not to make it obvious.

'Yes you are. What are you talking about it not being 1939 yet. Perhaps you have had too much champagne.'

'I haven't, it's nothing really.'

'Patricia. I'm taking you outside. Come.'

As Cal led her onto the deck she took in the night air. It was still cold. She couldn't explain why a song that was coming out in 1939 had somehow managed to appear at least 20 years early. She figured it must be to do with history getting changed.

As she walked further along the deck she shivered. Coming out without a coat wasn't really a good idea. Cal took off his jacket wrapping it around her. For once she welcomed his coat.

'Thankyou.'

'Better?' He said.

'Very. Can you really believe it is the last night on this ship.'

'Yes, the days have gone by quickly. I have to talk to you about the wedding Patricia.'

She stopped and turned to him.

'You do?'

'Yes, I thought how about two weeks from now. We shall have nothing but the grandest and biggest wedding ever. We shall have hundreds of guests and have a wedding that will be talked about decades later. What do you say Patricia.'

Patricia had now a big smile on her face and wrapped her arms around him.

'I say what a wonderful idea. I do like the sound of that.'

She brought his lips to hers, deepening the kiss.

They both walked back to their suite, enjoying their last night together on the Titanic.


	28. 28 - Welcome To New York

**Chapter 28 – Welcome To New York**

 **So here is Chapter 28. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I'm glad to see you are enjoying it. Anyway here's this chapter, enjoy.**

 **April 17** **th** **1912**

Slowly waking up, Patricia saw the sun coming in through the curtains. It was now the morning of the 17th. Today they would finally leave the Titanic and be in New York. Looking back to Cal, he was still asleep. His arms wrapped around her in his usual possessive embrace. Looking at him she noticed how good looking he was with his hair falling down into his face. She much preferred him like this instead of his hair back like it normally was. As she began to move out of his arms she heard him begin to wake up. Moving down the bed she felt him pull her back towards him.

'Patricia, come back to bed.' He said in a just woken up voice.

'We need to get up, it's now the 17th. You do realize what day it is. We're almost in New York.'

After a short while Cal finally let go of her.

'You're right, I just long to spend much longer in bed with you.'

'I know, but we do need to get ready.' Patricia looked back at him. His eyes were fixed on her the entire time. There was no escaping his gaze.

'My car should be waiting at the docks for us to take us home. Then we have all the time we want to ourselves.' He said with a devilish grin.

'It is a good job I don't work then isn't it.'

'Work! My Patricia, work!' Cal couldn't believe it, his fiancee talking about going to work like some steerage passenger.

'Many of my friends have a job you know.'

Cal looked at her intrigued. Patricia was having one of her funny conversations. He thought she was particularly interesting like this. Why she was going on about working was beyond him.

'And what friends might they be. First class ladies do not work. Not hanging out with the wrong sort I hope.'

Patricia was talking about her friends in her time. She really had to try and get out of this habit of talking about her modern life. 1912 was now her home, not 2016.

'Oh, just the bestest bunch of friends a girl could want. Think, if I had a full time job like them I wouldn't be able to spend all of my time with you.'

'Patricia a beauty such as yourself was not meant for work. Besides no wife of mine will work to earn a living. I assure you.'

'Oh stop it. I'm winding you up.' She playfully nudged his arm.

Once she had gotten out of bed she put on a robe and went into the wardrobe and chose an outfit. Today she would be wearing a long purple suit with matching hat. Putting the clothes on the chair she began to put her corset on.

'Allow me.' Cal had now gotten up and was standing right behind her. She felt his hands begin to tie the strings. He tightened it more than he had done before, knowing she would ask for it to be tighter. Before getting dressed himself he wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her in for a long kiss.

'And that my dear, is all for now. Until later on of course.' He said taking a dark grey suit out of the wardrobe.

Once they were both dressed, Patricia looked out of the window. Her eyes lit up when she saw New York start to appear. The Statue Of Liberty was just ahead. They had finally made it. She knew how messed up this was. The Titanic wasn't supposed to make it this far. In her time it should never had made it to New York and should have been at the bottom of the Atlantic by now. It was supposed to have been the Carpathia bringing everyone who survived into port.

'Cal, look.' She said pointing out of the window, excited.

'Ah, yes. That my dear is New York. Doesn't it feel good to be home.'

It felt weird calling America home. Patricia's home was England. She did wonder if she would ever see England again or even make it back to the future.

'I know you are going to miss England. But this is your home now Patricia. It will just be you and me. I'll take care of you.' He said wrapping his hands around her.

She just stared out of the window, wondering if this were how things were meant to be.

The couple ate breakfast on the private promenade deck. As she sipped her coffee she looked around the room. She was definitely going to miss being on the Titanic. As they were both eating, stewards were packing all of their items and loading them into trunks. As soon as breakfast was over Patricia took one last look around the suite and smiled to herself. As the Titanic had not yet sank there was a high chance it was going to sail again, just as it was meant to be. How many other people would enjoy this suite as much as she had.

'Patricia, are you ready?' Cal's voice took her out of her mind. As he looked at his pocket watch, she noticed he looked just as he did the other day, when she first set her eyes upon him. She thought back to the first day onboard when she had noticed him looking right at her. At the time she thought he was very handsome, but never did she imagine falling in love with him. Today he wore exactly the same suit as he did then. In one hand he carried a cane and a top hat. The other he offered for Patricia.

'Yes, I'm coming.' Patricia said stepping out of their suite for the very last time.

He smiled at her, looping her arm through his. As they walked down the corridor, she felt him place a hand over hers.

'Patty, there you are?' As they turned another corridor Patricia heard a very familiar voice. She turned and saw Ninette. Mr Guggenheim was just behind her. A look of sadness was in her eyes. Patricia knew exactly what was wrong with her. Mr Guggenheim would be going back to his wife and Ninette would be alone.

'Ninette, I guess you are going to New York too.' She hugged her friend.

'Yes, I don't know what I'm going to do now. It's over.' Ninette looked down to the floor.

Patricia knew what she meant. Mr Guggenheim had probably told Ninette that their affair was over. It was obvious as they normally walked arm in arm. This moment they looked like they didn't even know each other.

'I'm never going to see him again. As soon as we leave the corridor to get off the ship, I will never even talk to him.' A tear ran down Ninette's face.

'Ninette, dry your eyes. Don't you dare cry.' Patricia gave her a handkerchief.

As Patricia looked to her side she noticed Cal talking with Mr Guggenheim. No doubt about business or politics. Boring stuff.

'Look. I want you to come to my wedding as my guest. It would really make me happy to see a familiar face there. Write to me Ninette. This is where I will be staying.' Patricia wrote the address Cal had given her on some paper.

They were interrupted by Cal.

'Patricia, darling, we must be going. My car awaits.' Cal practically led her away from Ninette. The whole time Patricia looked back calling out to her.

'You must write to me.'

All Patricia saw was a sad looking young woman standing there.

'Cal, my friend and I were just talking. Must we have left so soon.'

'Yes, my car has been waiting for some time.'

'I hardly had time to talk to her. Poor thing.'

'Darling. I am sure Madame Aubert will do just fine. She isn't a bad looking woman, she will of course find someone else.'

'Cal, I can't believe you just said that. She's brokenhearted, the love of her life just finished with her.'

'Well, Benjamin Guggenheim is a married man. He comes from a very wealthy family. He won't leave his wife for her. Think of the scandal. Besides she is from a very long line of women he has had affairs with.'

Cal's words didn't surprise her. Ninette had fallen for the wrong man. She loved him, but he never loved her back. Patricia wanted to help Ninette but she felt like she couldn't.

'Besides Patricia, the sooner I get you home, the sooner I can have you all to myself.' She felt his hand move further down her back.

As they began to leave the ship, all of the staff were standing there watching all of the passengers disembark. Up ahead Patricia noticed the Captain standing next to all of the Officers. They all bid everyone good day. Then just as they were about to leave she noticed Bruce Ismay standing next to Thomas Andrews.

'Mr Hockley, Miss Manderley, I do hope you had a pleasant voyage.' Ismay greeted them.

'Yes, we did. Myself and my beautiful fiancee here.'

'I am glad to hear that.' Mr Andrews joined in the conversation.

'Your ship has truly been a wonder to be on.' Patricia said with a smile on her face.

'Thankyou Patricia, I hope to make some of those suggestions you mentioned on our tour a reality.'

'You will be coming to my wedding I hope Thomas.'

'Of course, I look forward to being there. Good day Patricia and I wish you all of the best.'

'I shall see you both at the wedding. And I do hope that White Star Line will be seeing you both on many journeys to come.' Ismay added.

As soon as they had started to walk down the gangway and step off the Titanic, Patricia looked up from under her hat. They were finally in New York. Crowds were gathered to see the Titanic arrive. The dockside was crowded full of people, many waiting to greet people off of the ship. There was a good mix of people, poor and rich alike.

'Welcome home, my dear.' Cal said smiling at Patricia.

'I can't believe that we are here.' Patricia was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

As they began to walk through the docks, she noticed a car up ahead. People were loading trunks into it. A man dressed as a chauffeur stood next to an open door. Standing next to him was a person she recognized from before. It were Jones, Cal's valet.

'And now we are here. Shall we.' Patricia was helped into the car by Cal. Sitting back into the seats she noticed how comfortable it was. Not many people in 1912 had cars, they were considered a luxury and a thing that only the very wealthy could afford. He stepped into the car, taking a seat next to Patricia, holding her hand in his. After instructing the driver to take them to his home he began to talk to her.

'We are going to my New York home Patricia. Of course this is just one of many of mine. I also have a house in Philadelphia. But that my dear is for another time.'

Patricia closed her eyes and put her head on Cal's shoulder. She did wonder what his house would look like. He was a very rich man, it was bound to be very fancy.

After a short drive the car had pulled up to an impressive looking building. It had three floors and looked huge. The house was just a short walk away from Central Park. As Patricia looked out of the window all she could do was stare in fascination.

Cal got out first and instructed his valet and driver to take all of their luggage into the house. Taking her gloved hand in his, he helped her out of the car.

'Welcome to my New York home, Patricia. I hope you will like it as much as I do.'

As Cal led her up the steps, she gasped when she saw the inside. It looked more like the interior of a luxury hotel. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. Patricia's eyes went straight to the grand staircase that was in front of her.

'Of course, my home in Philadelphia is much more bigger and luxurious. This is only my second home.'

'Oh my God.' She said out loud, trying to stop herself from fainting. Did Cal just say he had a more luxurious home.

'Of course, if it isn't to your liking I can arrange another home here.'

'No, Cal. I love it.' She said running up the stairs. Patricia couldn't contain her excitement any longer, all she just wanted to do was explore every room.

'Patricia, upstairs are ten bedrooms, they all have a bathroom each.' He called after her, following her.

The upstairs corridor seemed to go on forever. Antiques lined the corridors along with all different paintings. Patricia was very eager to explore the house. Looking through some of doors she noticed that each room was very fancy. As she walked into a room down the end, she noticed how big it was. It looked even bigger than any of the other rooms she had just looked in. In the middle was a large four poster bed. Not only was this room bigger than the others, it looked even more lavish. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. Dark red velvet curtains hung over the windows. Walking further into the room, she gazed out of the window over to Central Park.

'I see you have found our room.' Patricia spun around to meet Cal. A grin on his face.

'This is our room?'

'Of course, is it to your liking?'

'I love it.'

He walked up to her and brought her lips to his. Wrapping her arms around him and bringing her to him, she deepened the kiss. Instead of making the kiss very passionate, his kisses were slow and gentle.

'Patricia you don't realize the things that you do to me. The thoughts I have of you in my head. Whenever we are apart for just a moment, I can't get them out of my mind. God, Patricia.' Cal said breaking the kiss before pulling her back to him once more. His hands moved to her lower back, before starting to remove her coat.

'You know dear, you do look breathtaking in those fine clothes of yours, but I do prefer you without them.'

He was about to start to undo her dress before they were interrupted by Cal's staff.

'Ah Mr Hockley, shall we put Miss Patricia's bags in here?'

'Yes, put them over there.' He said straightening his clothes. Patricia pulled away not looking the staff in the eye. A few moments later she would have been undressed.

'Miss Patricia.' Patricia heard the familiar voice of Amy, her maid on the Titanic.

'Amy?' Patricia was wondering what she was doing here.

'Yes, being as you are familiar with Amy here, I thought I would have her here as your maid.' Cal said.

Patricia was glad to have a familiar face around the place.

Amy began to unpack all of Patricia's clothes. Putting them all in the walk in closet that was in the room. She remembered Cal saying she would have one here. Taking a look in the closet she gasped. The closet was a room of it's self, it was bigger than the one on the Titanic.

'You know Patricia, that wardrobe is looking rather empty. How about I take you shopping tomorrow. My treat.' He said taking her in his arms. Patricia loved shopping and now she had a very rich fiancee to buy her everything she could possibly want. He did after all say he would deny her nothing. Patricia smiled to herself.

'How could I turn down such a fantastic opportunity. I'd love to.' She smiled sickly sweet at him, kissing his lips.

'Anything you want is yours. I'll take you to 5th Avenue. I can't allow my beautiful fiancee to go without the best can I.'

'Well I could do with a new hat and some summer clothing. How about some new shoes too.'

'For you, Patricia, anything. Come to mention it I do believe we should visit the jewelers too, I have a treat for you.'

Cal sounded like he was going to give her another gift. She really wasn't complaining. After all she was a girl with expensive taste.

'Just think tonight, when I roll through those sheets it will be the first time in that bed.' Patricia said staring at the four poster, not being able to keep her eyes off of it.

'And when I crawl through the sheets I will still be the first. Well the first man you have ever truly loved. The first and only. Forever.' He pulled her back towards him, kissing her hair.

'First man I have ever truly loved?' Patricia repeated his words.

'I know how worldly you are Patricia. Most women in society are so innocent. You on the other hand are not.'

'And what of it?'

'Oh it's not a bad thing my dear. In fact it attracts me to you even more. Some men I know have an obsession with innocence. I prefer my women to be experienced. You're different to all of those other women.'

Oh she was different alright. A modern girl trying to live in 1912. It wasn't any wonder she wasn't like other society women. They were just so sheltered and hadn't a clue about life. Patricia on the other hand was the complete opposite.

'Tonight I also have a surprise for you.'

'You do?'

'Yes, I have arranged a small dinner party. As a homecoming for you.'

Patricia inwardly panicked. He had arranged a dinner party. She had no idea who would be there. She knew none of Cal's friends or family.

'It will just be myself, a few friends and oh you get to meet my sister Arabella and brother Nathan.'

'You have a brother and sister?'

'Yes, Nathan is my older brother by 7 years, he was named after my father. Arabella is few years older than you. Sadly it is just us now, my parents are no longer with us.'

'Oh I am sorry.'

'Don't be. I hated my father. Controlling and abusive. He would often beat my mother. He had hoped Nathan would take over the business, but he had no interest in it. He now owns one of Manhattan's best hotels on the other side of Central Park. My sister married a very successful lawyer last year. So it is just me now. I run Hockley Steel myself and all of the family homes are mine alone now. Along with the fortune that comes with it all.' He said a grin starting to appear.

'It may sound like a lot of work, which it is. I go on many business trips and have many social events to attend, but now it is going to be so much better.'

'It is?'

'Yes, because I now have you, my beautiful Patricia. You will accompany me of course.'

'Yes, I'd like that.'

'And do you know what the other good thing about it is, Patricia?'

'What?'

'All of my money, I will be able to spend it on you now. Traveling the world and staying in very luxurious hotels is very enjoyable, but it is of course better enjoyed with a beautiful woman. I long to spoil you Patricia, I want to give you the world.' He whispered to her.

'Then you may give it to me.' She said kissing his lips.

'Now my dear, why don't you get ready for later. I really hope you will enjoy dinner.'

Patricia really wasn't looking forward to meeting these people. She wasn't in the mood for a dinner party, not tonight anyway.

'Lovely. I look forward to it.' Was all Patricia could manage to say. She had no idea who these people were but she wasn't looking forward to it.

'Now I shall see you later. I will leave you to get settled in.' He kissed her on the lips before leaving the room. The moment Cal had left, Patricia ran over to the bed and jumped on it. A mixture of excitement going through her. She had remembered the day she had jumped onto the bed in her suite on Titanic like it was yesterday. If you had told Patricia back on that first day she would have fallen hopelessly in love with that man she had saw earlier and would be engaged to him, she would have said you were crazy.

Once she had stopped jumping up and down she lay down on the bed, thinking about later. What would these dinner guests be like, would they be stuck up and snobby. Would she like them and would they like her. Either way she wasn't looking forward to it and just stared up to the ceiling, deep in thought.


	29. 29 - A Dinner Party

**Chapter 29 – A Dinner Party**

 **So here is Chapter 29. I'm introducing some new characters in this chapter – Arabella, Robert and Nathan. Enjoy.**

The moment Patricia had had laid down on the bed that afternoon, she felt the need for a nap. Still tired from the journey, she could do with a few hours sleep. It was getting into early evening when Amy began to wake her.

'Miss Patricia, wake up.' She felt a pair of hands gently shake her.

'Amy, must you wake me.' Patricia said, her eyes closed. Not wanting to move.

'But Miss. I am to get you ready. The guests are due in two hours time. You don't want to be late do you.'

Patricia remembered that Cal was hosting a dinner party. In honor of her homecoming he had said. She really wished he hadn't, she didn't feel like a dinner party, not tonight anyway.

'Must I really?' Patricia groaned, pulling the sheets over her even more.

'But Miss, Mr Hockley has arranged this especially for you. If you don't come down he will be very disappointed.'

Patricia sighed and got up.

'Very well, if you insist. I guess you must get me ready then.'

Amy smiled at her and led her over to the closet. As Patricia was about to choose an outfit, she was stopped by Amy.

'No, Miss. Tonight you must wear this.' Amy held a fancy looking box in her hand. Patricia wondered what on earth it could be. She gasped as Amy opened it. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Patricia just stared in fascination as Amy held it up. It was a long navy blue gown. Low cut with diamonds sewn into the material.

'Oh my. Amy it's beautiful.'

'Yes, Miss. It will look lovely on you. Mr Hockley has instructed me to dress you in it tonight.'

Next to the box was a note. Patricia began to read it, staring at the fine handwriting.

 _My darling Patricia_

 _I must insist on you wearing this tonight. Perhaps you could wear it with the diamond._

The note wasn't signed, but she knew it was from Cal. Not only did she recognize that handwriting but who else could it be from. Besides, she knew Cal loved to spoil her with fine gifts. The dress was made of the finest silk. It must have cost a fortune. After Amy had tied Patricia's corset, she began to tie up the complicated lacing on the dress. As Patricia admired herself wearing the gown she though looked amazing even before her hair or makeup was done.

To match her dress, Patricia decided on some blue eyeshadow, along with black eyeliner with a red lip to match. As Amy began to style Patricia's hair into an elegant fashion, she clipped in some earrings and fastened the Heart Of The Ocean around her neck. Finally she put on her matching gloves and shoes.

'Miss Patricia. Oh my.' Amy said admiring her.

The moment Patricia looked again in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection. For some reason she thought she looked even more beautiful than she already did tonight. She had no idea why, perhaps it was the dress or could it have been the way her hair was styled. Either way she looked very glamorous.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door and in came Cal dressed in a tuxedo, looking handsome as always. The moment he saw her, his eyes were fixed on her.

'Patricia. You look very beautiful this evening.' He took her gloved hand to his lips.

'Cal, thank you for the dress. You shouldn't have.'

'It suits you extremely well. I told you I intend to spoil you with only the finest gifts.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' She whispered to him as she took his arm.

As he led her through the corridor and down the grand staircase, she felt nervous, not looking forward to meeting their dinner guests. Patricia wished this were any other night, she wasn't in the mood for a dinner party.

'Too late to chicken out now Patricia.' The voice in her head spoke to her.

Her mind was right, it was too late to chicken out. They were almost at the bottom of the stairs and their guests were most probably there already. Besides what would she tell Cal. That she wasn't feeling sociable right now. He would have none of it.

In no time at all they were at the bottom of the stairs. Cal led her across the marble entrance hall into the drawing room that was now dimly lit with candles, giving the room a glow. A few people were in the room laughing amongst themselves. The moment they noticed the couple enter the room they stopped what they were doing and just stared at them both.

'Dear brother, it is so good to see you again.' A dark haired woman in her early twenties stepped forward, kissing Cal on the cheek. She was only supposed to be 22, but she looked much older. She was dressed in a black evening dress and wore a lot of jewelery. As she spoke, Patricia noticed her posh accent. The combination of fine clothing, jewelery and her voice made her seem very regal. Standing next to her was an older gentleman with graying hair.

'Arabella, how are you?' Cal greeted her.

Patricia knew this woman had to be Cal's sister. She remembered him saying earlier that his sister would be joining them. If she remembered rightly he said her name were Arabella.

'Patricia, I would like you to meet my sister Arabella and her husband Robert Morgan.' Cal introduced the two. The moment Cal spoke, the woman turned to Patricia, a grin appearing on her face.

'So you must be Patricia. Cal can't stop talking about you. And I can see why, so young and so beautiful.' She went up to Patricia and kissed her right on the lips before stepping away from her.

As Arabella's lips met Patricia's, everyone stared at her. Surprised at the way she had greeted Patricia. Patricia's eyes widened in surprise, she wasn't expecting this. As soon as Arabella pulled away, her husband turned to Patricia.

'Pleasure to meet you Patricia.' Robert took Patricia's hand kissing it.

'Do excuse my dear wife here. She has a habit of greeting female company like that.'

'Nice to meet you both.' Patricia said bowing.

'I must say Caledon, you do have excellent taste in women.' Arabella said staring at Patricia.

'Cal. You didn't tell me that your fiancee was such a beauty.' A man in his late 30s with dark hair stepped forward.

'Ah, well. Patricia, this is my brother Nathan Hockley. Nathan meet my fiancee Patricia Manderley.'

So this was Cal's older brother Nathan. The one Cal spoke about earlier on. He moved over to her and took her hand, slowly bringing it to his lips. Patricia took an instant dislike to Cal's brother. There was something about him she didn't like. He had a cold look in his eyes. Quickly she pulled her hand away from him.

As they were having a few pre dinner drinks, Cal had introduced Patricia to his business colleagues that had just arrived. They seemed pleasant enough. It were Cal's brother Nathan that Patricia wasn't fond of. She had only met the man and already she had taken a dislike to him.

'Now we must eat. Come Patricia.'

Cal took Patricia's arm and led her to the dining room that was just across the hall. The dining room was massive and had a long table that looked like it could seat at least twenty people. Tonight it was set up all elegant for dinner. White tablecloth, with at least seven knifes and forks. Candles lit the room, giving it a warm glow.

At dinner, Patricia was seated in between Cal and Arabella's husband Robert. She was glad she didn't have to sit next to Nathan. Being in the same room was bad enough, without having being placed next to him. Throughout dinner Patricia kept getting stares from him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and was making her feel very uncomfortable. She did her best to avoid his glare and just stared at the table.

'So Patricia, my brother tells us you are of the Manderley's.' Nathan began the conversation.

'Yes, you heard right, Mr Hockley.'

'Do call me Nathan, we are going to be family after all.'

He was making her feel even more uncomfortable, why did Cal have to invite his brother.

'Nathan, I told you about Patricia. There is no need to ask her what you already know.' Cal said to him.

'I was only trying to be friendly.'

'Well I don't need you bothering my fiancee. Can't you see how tired she is from the voyage.'

It was then Arabella who joined in.

'I've heard that the Manderley's are very wealthy. One of England's richest families or so I've heard. Tell me Patricia are all of your family as beautiful as you.' Arabella winked at her.

Patricia smiled back at her and decided to add a bit of humor into the conversation.

'Sadly no. I am the most beautiful in my family. There is no one better.' She said proudly.

The whole table began to laugh.

'Got a good one there eh Cal. A woman who is good looking and she knows it.' One of Cal's friends said.

'She's a pistol, Cal. I sure hope you can handle her.' His other colleague said.

'Oh I can handle her perfectly well, John.' Cal said putting his hand on Patricia's knee.

Dinner went on for a few hours and as she was eating her sorbet, she swore she saw Arabella give her a smile. Trying to be friendly she politely smiled back at her. Nathan was still staring at her, she couldn't wait for dinner to be over, so she could finally be rid of him.

As the servants cleared the plates away, Cal stood up.

'Now I take it you will all join me for drinks in the drawing room.' He announced.

'Darling, will you be joining me for drinks or would you prefer to go out onto the terrace.' He said wrapping his arms around her waist, before kissing her on the lips.

'I think I will go outside.' Patricia didn't really want to go into the drawing room. Not only would the conversations be very boring, but Cal's brother would also be in there. She couldn't wait to be rid of him.

'Very well. Although I would prefer your company. Are you sure?' Cal said to her.

'Yes, I'll be fine.'

'Well it is such a lovely evening out. I am sure my sister would love your company. Off you go then.' Patricia kissed him on the lips before walking outside.

As she walked out, she noticed Cal's sister standing looking out over the side. As Patricia came closer to her she turned and smiled at her.

'Patricia, I take it my brother has sent you out here. Are you going to keep me company.' Arabella said.

'Would you like me to keep you company? Us women are small in number tonight. I make more interesting company then the men with all their business and politics.

Arabella sat down on the bench getting Patricia to sit next to her.

'How on earth did you end up getting engaged to my brother.' Arabella said all of a sudden.

'Excuse me?'

'I mean you're so young and so beautiful. How on earth did you get engaged to him.'

'Well.. We just met on the Titanic and I wasn't expecting it, but I sort of fell in love with him and we just took it from there.'

'Well you're definitely an improvement. My brother always did have a taste for beautiful women. I am impressed.'

Patricia's eyes started to widen and just stared at Arabella. If she didn't know better she was sure this woman was coming on to her. It was starting to make sense, the way she had greeted her earlier and now the words she was saying now. Did Arabella, Cal's sister fancy Patricia.

'I really are flattered you are saying this to me.'

'Patricia. I really mean it. You are extremely beautiful. I didn't like that Rose De Witt Bukater. Society considered her beautiful but they do say beauty is only skin deep. Your beauty is on another level.'

'Thankyou, Arabella.'

'Do you realize how beautiful you are. Besides I prefer blondes.'

Patricia widened her eyes in surprise. Apart from hair color, it seemed Arabella preferred women too.

'And Patricia, do you know what else I prefer. English women.'

'Fuck, I think this woman has the hots for me. I'm really not surprised, I am good looking after all.' She thought to herself a smile appearing.

'Do you love my brother, Patricia?' Arabella said all of a sudden.

Patricia could not believe she had said that.

'Arabella, do you love your husband?' She said as a come back.

Arabella laughed at her.

'No. I don't. My parents arranged it. It was a marriage of convenience. He bores me. He might have a lot of money, but I have no interest in him whatsoever. There are so many more other things that interest me and I believe I have now found one of them.' Arabella looked at her strangely and took Patricia's hand.

'Do you know what they are Patricia.' She said just staring at her future sister in law's hand.

'I don't, sorry.'

'You.' Before she knew it, she took her hand to hers placing a long kiss over it. Mocking the way gentlemen would kiss a lady's hand.

'Goodnight, Patricia. I do expect we will be seeing each other again.' She said winking at her, before quickly getting up and running back into the house.

'Fucking hell.' Patricia said before laughing to herself. She never thought it earlier but this was one interesting evening. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Cal's sister had basically came onto her, right on this terrace. She had no idea what she was going to do now. It seemed as though she had just gained a new admirer.


	30. 30 - Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 30 – Sweet Dreams**

 **This one is a bit shorter than usual and is a sort of a part two from chapter 29. This one takes off exactly from where the last one finishes. Hope you all enjoy.**

Once again Patricia was alone. The night was a cool one, a breeze was in the air. You could just tell summer was on it's way. Right at this moment Patricia felt like a smoke. Then she remembered she had left her last few cigarettes on the ship.

'Fuck.' Patricia was now out of Marlboro, her favorite brand. She had no idea what she was going to do now. It wasn't like she could go out and buy some more. They didn't sell them yet. She would have to find cigarettes from somewhere else. Right at that moment an idea came to her, she knew Cal smoked. Why didn't she just go and ask for one of his. He might not smoke her favorite brand, but it was better than nothing. As she walked inside she could hear chatter and laughter coming from the drawing room. Patricia wasn't looking forward to going in because Cal's brother would be in there. He was extremely creepy. Stopping outside of the room she took a deep breath and walked in.

As she entered the room, she heard the men laughing amongst themselves. Arabella and her husband seemed to have gone home. The moment Patricia walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at her.

'Darling, there you are. Have you come to join us?' Cal said with a smile on his face, walking towards her, a glass of whisky in his hand.

'Not quite. I am out of Marlboro.'

'She's out of what.' One of Cal's friends said.

'Patricia, I have no idea what you are talking about.' Cal said.

'My cigarettes. My favorite brand. I'm out.'

'They must be an English brand. Can't say I have heard of them.' Cal said before holding out his cigarette case and offering her one. Taking one out of the pack, she began to light up before taking one long puff. It might not have been her favorite brand, but beggars couldn't be choosers. She needed this.

'Patricia, won't you sit with me. We were just talking about you.' Cal said bringing her to the couch and pulling her down with him, before wrapping his arm around her.

'You were. Gentlemen, whatever he has told you. Only the best I hope.'

The whole room started laughing.

'Patricia, you seem to have a sense of humour.' Cal said to her.

'Your parents are James and Georgina Manderley, are they not?' Her mood darkened when she heard the voice of Cal's brother.

'You heard right Mr Hockley.' She said giving him a dark look. She was really starting to dislike this man even more.

'I knew your father. He often sorted out my finances out at the hotel. But of course you know all about that don't you.' Nathan said staring at her.

Patricia was beginning to have enough. She couldn't stand Cal's brother and she had only just met him earlier that evening.

'If I'm going to be honest with you. I am afraid I don't. I never paid any attention to my parents line of work.' Patricia said beginning to sound annoyed.

'Surely my brother has told you all about my hotel. One of New York's finest. Perhaps you two could join me there for a drink one evening.'

Cal could sense she was getting bothered by it all.

'Nathan, stop pestering my fiancee. You know about her parents, there is no need to keep asking what you already know.'

'Caledon, I am only trying to make conversation. It's not everyday you get a beautiful sister in law is it.'

Patricia was having enough and pulled herself out of Cal's grip and stood up.

'Gentleman, if you excuse me. I am going outside.'

'Darling, are you alright.' Cal said holding her arm, a sound of worry in his voice.

'I'm fine. Enjoy your evening won't you.' She said quickly walking out of the room, not looking back.

Once she was out of the room and into the entrance hall, she began to relax. Instead of going out onto the terrace, she decided to go up to her room. Once she was in she slammed the door behind her and began to take off her jewelery. This night wasn't going very well. To start with Cal's sister fancied her and to top it off Cal had a very creepy older brother who had seemed to have taken a shine to her too. Taking off her shoes and letting her hair down she laid down on the bed. She really hoped that would be the last she saw of Nathan Hockley, but for some reason she knew she would be seeing more of him.

Then she heard voices downstairs and a door opening. It sounded as though the guests were leaving. Getting up and gazing out of the window, she was right. The guests were leaving and she gave a sigh of relief. As she stared out of the window she saw Cal's business friends get into a car that was waiting for them. Then she saw him. The person she disliked the most – Nathan. His car was behind the one Cal's friends had gotten in to. Then just as he was about to step into his car, she saw him turn around and look right up into the window at her. A mixture of desire and a cold look in his eyes. Quickly she pulled the velvet drapes across, hiding herself from him.

Nathan Hockley was a complete slimeball and already she had started to hate him. He really creeped her out. He may have been Cal's older brother, but they looked nothing alike. The only thing they shared apart from the same last name, was dark hair. Nothing more. She also remembered him inviting them both over to his hotel, a request Cal was bound to accept. This was something Patricia was not looking forward to.

Moving away from the window she began to take off all of her clothes and went back over to the bed. Placing the dress over the side of a chair, she then realized her corset was still on. Not being able to untie it herself she would have to call for a maid. All Patricia wanted to do was go to bed and she really couldn't be bothered to call for Amy. Laying back on the bed she closed her eyes, it might be very uncomfortable but she decided to sleep in her corset.

It was getting on for midnight and the dinner party was over. Even though he was having a long business discussion with his friends, he really wasn't listening, only pretending to. He couldn't get his mind off of Patricia. The moment he saw her come back into the room looking for a cigarette, his gaze was on her. The way she walked into the room, dressed in that fine gown he had bought for her, made her look like a goddess.

He was very glad she had decided to join him for after dinner drinks. They both looked good together and he was looking forward to having Patricia as his wife, he needed a beautiful woman to show off, especially at social events. Unlike Rose De Witt Bukater, Patricia Manderley actually enjoyed being on his arm. Then she had left abruptly, wanting some air. Cal had no idea what had gotten into her, although he thought it might have something to do with his brother Nathan. He had been pestering Patricia all night with talk about her family. He knew how upset she got talking about them.

As he said farewell to the last of his guests, he wandered out onto the terrace, in search of his beautiful fiancee. It was a pleasant night out and as he walked past the drawing room, he reached for the bottle of champagne and two glasses. He was looking forward to a moonlight drink with Patricia. Just him and her, no interruptions.

But as he walked onto the terrace, he noticed Patricia was not there. He wondered where on earth she could be. Walking through the house he noticed Patricia's maid Amy.

'Amy, have you seen my fiancee anywhere?'

'Yes, I saw her about half an hour ago. She went upstairs.'

Cal knew immediately where Patricia had gone. A smile upon his face as he thought about it. Walking up the stairs and towards their bedroom all he could think of was having Patricia at last in his bed. Slowly opening the door he was looking forward to taking off that beautiful gown he had bought her and kissing every part of that wonderful body of hers. As he took off his dinner jacket his eyes moved to the bed and noticed that Patricia was fast asleep, she was still wearing her corset. He did wonder why she was still wearing it. Climbing on to the bed, he began to untie her. She couldn't sleep in her corset. As he unlaced the last few strings he noticed she began to stir.

'Shhh. You need to rest.' He whispered to her.

As he threw her corset onto the floor, he began to work his lips down her back. Gently kissing her.

He did want her to wake up badly. He needed her tonight. But then he thought against it. There would be plenty of time for lovemaking. After all she was now living in his home and sharing his bed. She was his wife in every other way apart from on paper.

Staring at her he noticed how peaceful she looked. Wrapping the sheets around her he kissed her cheek.

'Sweet dreams, my beautiful Patricia.'


	31. 31 - Shopping

**Chapter 31 – Shopping**

 **So here is Chapter 31. It's the longest chapter I have written of this story. Hope you enjoy.**

As morning arrived, Patricia slowly opened her eyes. Next to her was Cal, fast asleep. She must have been completely out of it when he had come into the room last night. She remembered the night like it had just happened. Cal had arranged a dinner party and had invited many guests, including his brother Nathan, to whom Patricia had taken an instant dislike. She had come up here after dinner to get away from him and had decided to go to bed early. Cal must have found her here.

She gasped when she noticed she wasn't wearing her corset, she had gone to bed wearing it and had wondered how it was now on the floor. She didn't remember taking it off and she couldn't have taken it off anyway. Taking a corset off yourself wasn't easy, especially if the one you were wearing had complex lacing like the one she had on last night.

She jumped when she felt lips on her back, sending a buzz right through her. Turning around she noticed that Cal was now awake and was staring right at her.

'Cal, er good morning.' She said not expecting him to be awake.

'Ah, I see my beautiful fiancee is now awake. Did you sleep well, sleeping beauty.' He caressed her cheek.

'I did, thankyou.'

'My corset...' Before she could continue she was stopped by Cal.

'I came up here to find you fast asleep. You were still in your corset. Forgive me, but don't women remove those things before going to bed. Besides you look much better without it.'

Patricia began to think. This would explain it.

'But how...'

'I couldn't let you sleep with it on Patricia. Anyway I wouldn't be able to do this with it on.' Before she knew it he began to work his tongue over her back.

'Mmmmm.' She began to moan in pleasure, this felt so good.

The sun may have started to come through, but looking at the clock on the bedside table it was still early. 8am to be precise. As Patricia began to get up, Cal pulled her back to him, holding her tight.

'Patricia stay in bed with me.' He said kissing her once more.

'But...' She tried to pull away but was stopped.

'Patricia you don't want to get up do you.' He said caressing her cheek.

As she stared into his dark eyes, she realized she was now trapped. There was no way she could get up now, even if she wanted to. There was something about Cal's eyes. Almost hypnotic.

His lips moved down her neck.

'Cal, I...'

'Shhh Patricia, relax.'

He might have not been able to make love to her last night, but he sure was making up for it now. Patricia leaned back on the bed as Cal climbed on top of her. His kisses had become more hungry and passionate. She knew she had to get ready, but as Cal began to work his tongue lower and lower, all thoughts about getting ready were forgotten about.

'Cal. Ahhhhhhh.' She cried out in pleasure as she felt him start to lick her down below.

She began to get lost in pleasure as he continued to work his tongue even more.

'Fuck, ahhhh. Mmmmm.' She said closing her eyes.

Getting up, she roughly kissed him on the lips.

'No Patricia.' He said pushing her against the bed.

Then before she knew it, she found herself beneath him once more. As he kissed her neck all she wanted right now was to feel him inside of her. She found her body right against his and began to wrap her legs around him. Cal knew what she wanted right now and he wanted exactly the same. He entered her slowly at first, but began to go faster as he felt Patricia wrap her legs around him even tighter.

'Mmmmmm.' She began to moan again and started to cry out his name in pleasure. She needed him right now and she needed him bad.

'Harder.' She said quickly.

'God. Patricia.' He said as he began thrusting into her even harder.

Then as she felt him release inside of her she collapsed back onto the bed, out of breath. As she leaned back and closed her eyes, she felt him twirl her hair around his finger.

'Patricia, have I told you how much I love making love to you.'

'You kind of just did.' She said smiling at him.

'And we will have many beautiful children together.'

Patricia began to panic as she heard him talk about children. The thought had never occurred to her until now. Children were not a thing she wanted, especially at her age. She was only 19, she had her whole life ahead of her.'

'We will?' She said trying to hide the panic in her voice. Cal has sensed it.

'It's quite alright Patricia. You will make a fine mother. Madeleine Astor is younger than you and she is having a child on the way.'

'But...'

'Oh enough talk about children. For now I just want to make you happy. We shall talk about this another time.'

It was about 10am when they both finally got out of bed.

'Patricia, breakfast will be served soon. You will be joining me?' He said taking her hand.

'I will be down soon. I need Amy to dress me first.' She smiled before she was left alone in the room.

Looking out of the window onto Central Park she noticed it was a pleasant spring day outside. Today Cal had arranged to take Patricia shopping. This was something she was looking forward to. Back in her time she shopped like crazy. Department stores were her second home. In 1912 they might not have had all of the shops she was familiar with, but they still had places to shop. What made it even more interesting was she now had a rich fiancee who could spoil her like crazy. She wouldn't have to get her money out once. Which was probably a good thing as her modern money would be more or less useless here.

Going into the wardrobe Patricia decided on a purple day dress with a matching hat. As Amy was putting the finishing touches on Patricia's hair she gazed at her in admiration.

'There we go Miss, looking rather lovely for your shopping trip I must say.'

'Thankyou Amy.'

Looking at the time, she remembered she had forgotten breakfast. Cal had gone down around an hour ago and was expecting her to join him. Patricia wasn't really a breakfast person and didn't feel very hungry. Patricia not going to breakfast was bound to get noticed by Cal.

As Patricia made her way down the staircase she noticed Cal standing there in a suit, looking handsome as ever.

'Patricia, are you ready.' He said offering her his arm.

'Of course.' She said a big smile upon her face.

Once they were both seated in the car. Cal put his hand on her knee.

'Patricia, this day is all about you. I intend to spoil you. If there is something you want you must say and it shall be yours.'

Patricia smiled at him, kissing him on the lips.

'Of course. I love to shop.'

'I missed you at breakfast.'

Patricia knew it was only a matter of time until he mentioned it.

'I was busy.'

'Working on your usual beauty rituals I presume.'

'Cal I need to look my best. You want me looking my best, don't you.' She said smiling sickly sweet at him.

'Of course I do. I just wish you would eat more.'

Patricia sighed, the way he kept on about her and food was as if she had some sort of eating disorder. Did they even exist here?

'I only eat when I am hungry. I'm just not a breakfast person.'

'Patricia as my wife you will want for nothing and that includes food. If you don't eat how will you get your energy. I expect to take you out to all sorts of fancy restaurants and dinner parties. You really do need to eat.'

Patricia began to lose her temper.

'Just give me a break already. I told you I wasn't hungry. It's one bloody meal of the day. We still have lunch and dinner.' She pulled out of Cal's grip and leaned against the car window, whispering to herself.

'For fuck's sake.' She whispered.

'Patricia! That is no language for a lady.' Cal said at her, surprised by her outburst.

'Well as you have guessed by now I'm not your average first class lady. I might come from a rich family but I am my own person. I am not going to get into an argument with you Cal. Give it a break.'

He stared at her with interest, placing his hand on hers. To his surprise she didn't push him away.

'Patricia Patricia Patricia. What am I going to do with you. Promise me something.'

'What.' Patricia turned to him, wondering what he was going on about.

'At lunch and dinner, I want to see you eat. If you eat, I promise I will not pester you no more.'

Patricia stared at him with interest.

'Fine.' She said folding her arms.

'Do we have a deal then Patricia.'

'I guess so.' She said taking his hand which she shook. Looking at him she couldn't figure out the look on his face. It was as if he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Then before she knew it, she couldn't control herself no more and burst out laughing. To her surprise Cal gave a big grin and laughed with her.

'Getting angry with me, Patricia. What on earth will I do with you.'

'I have absolutely no idea Mr Hockley. What will you do.'

'An argumentative woman. I can't have that Patricia. If I didn't know any better I would say you were defying me.'

'And what if I was. I guess it's the fiery personality I have.'

'Patricia, you are one naughty girl.' Then before she knew it he roughly pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily on the lips.

'And for that Patricia, I will take away your freedom. Well just for today anyway. As soon as we get out of the car I am not letting you out of my sight. You're not going anywhere my dear.'

Patricia raised her eyes at him.

'Did you just raise your eyes at me?'

'Yes.' She shrugged her shoulders.

'And shrugging your shoulders at me too I see. What to do with you I wonder, hmm.' He said thinking.

'I wonder.' She said grinning at him, mocking him. This didn't go unnoticed by Cal.

'For doing that, you are definitely not going anywhere. You're mine.' He whispered to her, sounding very possessive. Patricia just stared at him.

'Oh and look, here we are.' Cal said as the car had stopped at a fashionable street. There were all sorts of fancy stores selling everything from fine jewelery to clothes. Cal offered his hand out for Patricia, helping her out of the car. The moment she stepped out she began to walk in the direction of one of the stores. There was a dress store she quite liked the look of. Before she had a chance to walk towards it, she felt herself being pulled back by Cal who had a strong grip on her arm.

'You must be forgetting our conversation. I meant it Patricia. You're not going anywhere. I won't be that controlling though, you can choose the stores.' Cal said grinning at her.

Patricia smiled to herself. The day was just getting more interesting. Eyeing up the same dress store, she decided she wanted to go in there.

'How about in here.' She said smiling.

'Very well.'

The moment they were in the store, a sales assistant greeted them.

'Good morning Mr Hockley. How may I help you today.'

'My lovely fiancee here would like some new clothing. I am sure you can be of assistance.'

'Of course, please follow me ma'am.'

Cal was forced to let go of Patricia. His grip loosening on her. The sales assistant took her to a dressing room and began to measure her.

'I will be waiting right here for you.' He said staring at her.

As the sales assistant started working with her tape she began to talk to Patricia.

'You do have such a small waist ma'am. We have some lovely dresses in your size which I am sure will suit you.'

As soon as she was measured, Patricia browsed through all of the dresses that were in the store. She loved every single one and couldn't decide between a dark purple gown and and a navy blue one.

'You know darling, you can have the two. I am sure you will look ravishing in either one.' Cal whispered to her. He said pulling her to him in a vice like grip.

'Cal, are you going to loosen your grip on me.'

'I told you Patricia. You are mine. I don't intend to let you go.' He said grinning at her.

Before Patricia had a chance to respond, Cal began talking to the sales assistant.

'She will have the two.'

'Besides Patricia, you have been a naughty girl this morning. Defying your fiancee.'

He might have had his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, but her hands were still free.

Smiling to herself, she picked up a hat and tried it on. Admiring herself in the mirror and giving herself a twirl as much as she could in Cal's grip.

'Oh and box that hat up too.' Cal said to the sales assistant.

Patricia thought to herself. If she wanted the whole store, he would probably get it for her. He would probably buy her a small country if she asked for it.

As the sales assistant was boxing up all of the items, Cal began to sort out payment. He didn't pay in cash and credit cards hadn't been invented yet.

'Shall I put it on your account Mr Hockley.'

'Yes, that will be fine.'

So this was how people paid for things in these days before credit cards existed. Patricia just looked on in interest. Patricia was given a few seconds of freedom as he let her out of his grip to sign for the items. It wasn't long before Cal took Patricia's arm once more in the same possessive grip as he led her out of the store. Four staff followed them out, carrying a load of boxes full of clothing they had just bought.

Cal knew Patricia was impressed, the look on her face gave it all away. Her eyes were filled with nothing but fascination and amazement. Unlike Rose, Patricia actually enjoyed being spoilt with fine things. Cal was insanely rich, he loved to flaunt his money to everyone. Rose may have not been interested in having whatever she wanted, but Patricia sure did. She was the complete opposite of Rose. To him Patricia was the perfect wife. Taking out his pocket watch he looked at the time.

'Now we must be going. I have a treat for you Patricia.'

She did wonder what on earth it could be. If Cal was behind it, it would no doubt be very expensive.

Further down the street Cal led Patricia into a jewelers. The moment they walked into the store, an older gentleman greeted them. He seemed to know Cal.

'Ah, Mr Hockley, welcome back. I see you have brought the most beautiful company.' The man said looking at Patricia.

'Yes, I'd like you to meet Patricia Manderley, my new fiancee.' Cal said wrapping his arm around her.

'Pleasure to meet you, Miss.' He gave a small bow.

Patricia gazed around the room, admiring all of the jewelery. The items for sale were nothing but very lavish. There was no such thing as a simple ring here, every single one was nothing but a rock. Over in the corner a pair of diamond earrings caught her attention. They must have been the most fancy pair she had ever seen. Even more fancy than the earrings Cal had given her on the Titanic.

They were so fancy they even made those diamonds her father's colleagues had smuggled into England look nothing special. As she stared at them, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her back.

'Do you like them, darling.' Cal whispered to her.

'I love them.'

'Do you want them Patricia.'

'I'd love nothing more.' She turned around to him and kissed him right on the lips.

'Would you like the matching necklace too.'

Patricia was too busy staring at the earrings, she hadn't even looked at the necklace that was next to them. It matched the earrings perfectly.

'I would love the matching necklace too.'

'Then it shall be arranged.'

Cal moved away from her and spoke to the store owner.

Cal was really going full out here. When he said to her he would deny her nothing. He really did mean it.

'Are you hungry Patricia?' Cal asked as they were leaving the store.

'A bit, but I can wait until we get back home.'

'Patricia, you have to eat. You do remember what I said earlier. Besides I know just the perfect place.'

Before Patricia had a chance to respond, Cal began to lead Patricia further down the street to a small restaurant.

'Good afternoon Mr Hockley. Just a table for you and your lovely companion.' An older woman said to them with a smile on her face.

'Yes, we will have that table in the corner there.'

They both followed the woman further into the cafe.

Once they were both seated Patricia began the conversation.

'Do you know everyone?'

'Yes, I may be a very powerful man, but with that comes popularity.'

Patricia gazed at the menu unsure what to order. She really wasn't that hungry and wanted something small. She also thought back to the conversation with Cal. Maybe he was right, maybe she didn't eat enough. Looking at the items on the menu she quite fancied soup of the day. In a few moments the waitress reappeared.

'Do you know what you would like to order?'

Patricia spoke first, knowing if she didn't, Cal would order for her.

'I'll have a pot of tea and the soup of the day please.'

'Patricia, really?'

'What's wrong with that.'

Patricia knew there was going to be another argument coming. The soup might not have sounded like much, but it was all she wanted.

The waitress looked in amusement as the two people in front of her began an argument.

'Just soup. That isn't lunch. It's a first course.'

'Well I want the soup.'

'Patricia, you remember what I told you. You need to eat more. You will soon be my wife. I'm going to be taking care of you. In fact I insist upon you having something much better than soup.'

'Well I don't need taking care of. I'll have the soup of the day, please.' She said smiling to the waitress, ignoring Cal.

He just glared at her, knowing she had the upper hand. Patricia was being awkward and this time she had gotten her own way. He would soon put a stop to this.

'Afternoon tea for two.' He said staring at Patricia, handing the waitress the menu.

'Oh and cancel the soup.' He said quickly.

As the waitress left the table, Patricia just sat there speechless.

'Just what...' She was interrupted by Cal.

'Patricia this cafe is famous for it's afternoon tea. I am sure you will enjoy. Their chocolate cake is made with a secret recipe.' He said knowing how much Patricia liked chocolate. This brightened Patricia's mood and she decided not to argue with Cal. Besides she was really interested in this chocolate cake.

'Secret recipe you say?'

'Yes. Although not even I will be able to get the recipe for you.'

Patricia just stared at him.

'Oh believe me I have tried many times.' He continued.

'You have?'

'Yes, sadly my money was unable to buy it.'

'Oh.' She said putting a hand to her lips.

'But as I said their chocolate cake is fantastic. You will love it.'

In a few moments the waitress had returned with a pot of tea, along with a stand with all sorts of cakes and sandwiches.

'Would you care for some of our chocolate cake ma'am.' The waitress said to her.

'Yes she would. Give her a nice generous slice, would you.' Cal said, not giving Patricia a chance to respond.

The waitress returned with a slice of cake on a plate for Patricia. It was quite a big slice too. She did wonder how she was going to eat all of this.

As Patricia sipped her tea, she just stared at Cal. His eyes on her the whole time. Picking up some sandwiches she began to eat and saved some room for the cakes. The moment she began to eat the chocolate cake, her eyes lit up. Cal was right, the cake tasted amazing. Even better than the one she had on the Titanic.

'Do you like?'

'I love it. It tastes like nothing on earth. The one on the Titanic doesn't even compare to this one.'

As she ate the last bit of the cake she just eyed up all of the other ones. There was definitely a good selection to choose from. It wasn't hard to see why this afternoon tea was famous.

As she finished the last slice of cake, she was starting to feel sick. It was very filling. Taking a sip of her tea she couldn't eat anything more. This must have been the most she had eaten since she had gotten to 1912.

'Cal, that tea was the best I have ever had. I can see why it is famous. Whats say we come here again.'

'Would you like that Patricia?' He said touching her hand.

'I would like that very much.'

As they left the cafe, Cal still had hold of Patricia, but his grip was a lot looser than earlier.

'Patricia, that is the most I have ever seen you eat. You kept your word Miss Manderley.'

'And because you did, I am going to give you your freedom back.' Cal let go of her and she was free to walk anywhere she wanted to.

'Is there anywhere else you would like to go?'

'No, Cal.'

'Then we must be going back.' Cal said leading her back to the car. As they walked along, she just stared to the sky. It was a nice spring day, not a cloud in sight.

'Patricia, tonight I am taking you out. You could show off all of your new things.'

Patricia's eyes lit up.

'Where will we be going?'

'You remember my brother from last night. He has invited me and you to his hotel for drinks.'

The moment Patricia heard that, her mood darkened. The day was going so well too. She hoped last night would be the last she saw of Nathan Hockley. She was not looking forward to seeing him again.

'Darling, are you alright.' Cal noticed her change of mood.

'Yes, I'm fine.'

'Patricia. I have had a word with him. I have asked him not to keep mentioning your parents. I know how much it upsets you to talk about them.'

Patricia looked to the floor, that was not the reason she didn't like Nathan. He basically creeped her out and was having enough of him eyeing her up. She couldn't tell Cal the real reason she didn't like him.

'Darling, it will be alright.' He said lifting her chin.

'Very well. If you insist.' She said as Cal helped her into the car. As the car drove them back, all she could think of was the evening. She was not looking forward to it.

'Patricia it will be fine. Just punch him if he tries anything.' The voice in her head told her.

In normal circumstances she would easily punch someone like Nathan Hockley. It wasn't that easy. This was 1912 and women didn't just go and punch people, especially high society women. Besides what would Cal think, no doubt it would cause scandal. She just wouldn't be able to do it and would have to instead put up with him.

As the car drove them home she just leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes.


	32. 32 - The Grand

**Chapter 32 – The Grand**

 **So here is chapter 32. Things start to take a twist from here and get more interesting. Hope you enjoy.**

Later that afternoon, Amy began to unpack all of the clothing that Cal had bought Patricia. As Amy began to hang up her clothes, Patricia began to think to herself.

Tonight Cal and Patricia were invited to Nathan Hockley's hotel. Patricia really wasn't looking forward to it. She hated Nathan, he was extremely creepy and kept eyeing Patricia up. Pervert was the word she was looking for. Going through her new clothing, she decided on the navy gown. It was made of the finest silk and was quite low cut.

Later on Amy was finishing putting up Patricia's hair. As she clipped the last bit of hair up she smiled in the mirror to herself.

'Perfect.'

Putting on her evening gloves and shoes, she was finishing off with her red lipstick when she heard the door open. In came Cal, a box in his hand. He was dressed in his normal evening attire.

'Patricia, don't you just look beautiful tonight.' He said kissing her lips.

'I have the jewelery from earlier. Perhaps you would wear this tonight.'

Patricia just sat there, in front of the mirror, staring at the box in Cal's hand. As he opened it, she gasped. This was the jewelery he had bought her earlier on. The necklace and matching earrings she had liked so much. They shone in the evening light.

Patricia put her hand on the diamonds in fascination. Taking the necklace from the box, he fastened it around her neck.

'Absolutely beautiful.' He said smiling at her.

'Cal, I thought these looked amazing in the store, wow...' She said getting lost for words.

'And the earrings.' He said to her.

Patricia took them out of the box and clipped them on her ears. They dangled from her like some rare diamond.

'Now you are complete, my queen.' He said taking her hand bringing it to his lips.

As Patricia got up she admired herself in the mirror. She looked breathtaking.

Cal led her downstairs to his car that was waiting. Once he had helped Patricia into the car, he took a seat next to her taking her hand in his. Throughout the drive to the hotel, Patricia was unusually quiet. Cal noticed.

'Patricia, whatever is the matter.'

'Cal, I'm fine.' She faked a smile.

'Patricia. I told you. I spoke with Nathan. He will not bring up your parents ever again.'

Patricia sighed and stared at Cal.

'Very well then. I suppose it will be alright.'

The car drove past Central Park and stopped at a very fancy looking hotel. The moment the car stopped, a doorman opened the door for them.

'Mr Hockley, Miss Manderley. Welcome to The Grand. Your brother awaits you in the lounge.'

Once Cal had gotten out, he reached for Patricia's hand, helping her out. Looping her arm in his she walked with him into the hotel.

The hotel looked extremely fancy. It was of course a 5 star hotel. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. Many people walked around the lobby dressed in fine clothing. A grand staircase led up to the upper floors.

'Is this your brother's hotel. It looks very fancy.'

'Yes, Patricia this is The Grand. It is a very famous hotel here in New York. My brother runs this place all on his own.'

Then she froze when she heard a voice she would rather have not have heard.

'Cal, Patricia. How good of you to come.'

Patricia looked up to meet the cold gaze of Nathan Hockley. He was dressed in a suit, a glass of whisky in his hand. As he moved towards them he put his glass on a table to greet them.

'Cal, how good to see you.' He said shaking his hand.

'Nathan.'

'And here is your beautiful fiancee Patricia.' He looked her up and down and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. This made Patricia shiver. She wanted to pull away, but knew she couldn't.

'Now we must drink, come.' He led them to the lounge that was just across the hall.

'Please, sit.' Patricia took a seat next to Cal on the sofa.

'Now what can I get you to drink.'

Patricia really wasn't feeling like a drink. But she knew she couldn't refuse. Whatever she was having she was going to make it last all night. Looking to Cal, she gave him a look that said to order for her.

'I will have a whisky and my fiancee will have a glass of champagne.'

A waiter came in and took their order.

Throughout the evening, Patricia felt very uncomfortable. Nathan's cold stare was making her feel very uneasy. Although inside she was shaking, she did her best to disguise it. Looking at Cal she placed her hand in his. Although Cal saw it as her being her usual self, Patricia held his hand to calm her nerves.

As she drank her second glass of champagne, one of Nathan's staff came in. Patricia had told herself she would only have one and make it last, but she was so nervous she needed another.

'Ah Mr Hockley. I have a phone call for you.' He said walking up to Cal.

Cal got up to take the call.

'Patricia, I really must take this.' He said leaving the room.

Patricia began to feel nervous, Cal had left the room leaving her alone with Nathan. She just stared after Cal, hoping he wouldn't be too long.

It wasn't long before Nathan began to make conversation with Patricia.

'You know Patricia, you really do look stunning tonight.' He said walking towards her.

Patricia just stared at him, she knew he would start coming onto her the moment Cal left.

'I see that brother of mine has spent his money well.'

'Look Nathan, I'm flattered by the attention and all, but I think you have made your point.'

'I can see my brother chose well.' He said coming towards her even more.

Putting his glass of whisky on the table he walked closer to her until they were inches apart.

'You're so young Patricia, and extremely beautiful.' Before she knew it he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. It took Patricia a moment to realize what was going on and in no time she pulled away.

'What are you doing.'

'Just a token of my affection Patricia.'

'Nathan, how dare you. I'm engaged to your brother.'

She began to raise her hand to him, but he caught her hand in the air.

'You know Patricia, if you ever get tired of his bed, you do realize that mine is always available.' He winked at her.

'Fuck you.' She said punching him so hard he went to the floor.

'Now if you excuse me Mr Hockley, I am going to find my fiancee. Goodnight.' She casually walked out of the room.

Patricia had no idea where Cal had gotten to. She wanted to find him so they could leave. The lobby was busy with guests. As she walked around the corner she heard a familiar voice.

'Patricia, darling.' Patricia turned to find Arabella dressed in her usual finery. She was coming towards Patricia a smile on her face.

'You look absolutely beautiful tonight, darling.' She said kissing her on the cheek. Taking her arm she began to lead Patricia away.

'Arabella, how lovely you look. You haven't seen Cal have you.'

'Oh, he is busy talking with someone. How about I keep you company.'

Arabella led Patricia to the outside garden. It was a cool night and you could see the stars clearly. Looking around she noticed how quiet it was.

'I do like that dress you are wearing. My brother spending his money on you I hope.' She said smiling at her.

'He took me shopping earlier. He must have spent a fortune.'

'Ah, well that is my brother for you. He must really like you. He always did enjoy spending his money on beautiful women.'

Arabella just stared at Patricia and began to twirl her hair around her finger.

'Is that dress silk.'

'Yes.'

Arabella then ran her gloved hand down Patricia's dress. Lightly caressing the fabric.

'I do love this dress on you Patricia. It really does well for your complexion. Not to mention that figure of yours. You really do have the most fantastic body. Twirl around for me darling.' She said staring at her.

Patricia knew Arabella fancied her. She made it obvious and now she was coming onto her again. Looking at her, Arabella wasn't a bad looking woman. Patricia was unaware right at that moment that Arabella did more than just simply find her attractive.

 **Arabella's POV**

I really didn't want to accompany my husband tonight to meet my brother. My oldest brother Nathan is an arrogant bastard, he takes after father of course. Cal may have some arrogance about him, but underneath there is good. Any woman would be lucky to have him. Besides I knew there was something much more interesting awaiting me at The Grand. Nathan had told me Cal's new fiancee Patricia would be there. I had only met Patricia Manderley once, the evening previously.

I can remember it like it had just happened. I was standing in Cal's drawing room with my boring husband talking about the usual boring stuff when the most beautiful thing I had ever seen caught my attention.

There on Cal's arm stood a goddess. This was Patricia Manderley, my brother's fiancee. I just stood there staring at her. My husband introduced himself first and it was then I knew I had to let her know who I was. I can just remember the look on her face as I greeted her in the most loving way possible, kissing those sweet lips of hers. I remember the look on her face as my lips touched hers. How I longed to kiss those lips again.

You cannot imagine my excitement when I knew tonight I would be seeing her again. As I walked through the lobby, there she was, a vision of heaven in front of me. Dressed in nothing but the finest silk and diamonds my brother's money could buy. And of course it suited her, she wore it really well.

Of course I have my own personal wealth and I long to go shopping with her, to treat her to nothing but the finest items of clothing. Oh I know it isn't possible, my brother is such a jealous man and the thought of him sharing her is just impossible. But I can have my fun with her in the meantime.

As I led her onto the garden outside, I knew then was the right time. Tonight I was going to have a lot of fun with Patricia.

 **Normal POV**

As Patricia gave a twirl, Arabella moved against her until their bodies were touching.

'Such complex lacing.' She said running her fingers down Patricia's dress. Patricia tried to turn to face Arabella, but she held her in place so her back was facing her. Slowly Arabella pulled her against her, wrapping her hands around her waist.

'This is a big city you know Patricia. And I do get lonely.' She said whispering to her.

'What about your husband.'

'I have no interest him. He's always at work.'

'How do you cope. Surely you must have friends.'

'None of them understand me Patricia. I don't feel lonely right now. Not when you are in my arms.'

Patricia froze in place. Arabella was now holding her tighter and in a very suggestive position. She did wonder what would happen if someone came out and saw them.

'God Patricia, your body is that of a goddess.' She whispered before kissing her hair. Patricia felt Arabella move her hands even lower to her hips. Then before she knew it she felt lips gently kiss her neck.

'Mmmmm, Patricia.' Arabella moaned as she moved her hands over to the top of Patricia's chest.

Patricia had never been with a woman before, but she was actually enjoying Arabella's touch. She knew it was wrong as she was engaged to Cal but she couldn't pull away. She seemed to be attracted to this woman right now. Giving in to her feelings she arched her back, allowing Arabella to hungrily kiss her neck even more.

'Arabella, what...'

'Patricia, shhhh. I just want to give you pleasure.'

As Patricia closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Arabella's tongue working it's way around her neck, she felt her hands massage her breasts. She couldn't help begin to moan with pleasure as the woman continued to work her hands around her body.

Arabella smiled, she knew Patricia was enjoying what she was doing to her. It was obvious she liked her too. She was going to have so much fun with her. After a few minutes Arabella pulled away from Patricia.

'Arabella, don't stop.' Patricia whispered.

'Darling, don't you worry.' She said before pulling her towards her once more, spinning Patricia around so she was facing her.

The two just stared at each other before Arabella lifted her finger and gently placed it on Patricia's lip.

Closing her eyes she kissed the fingers that were on her lips. She felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist, causing their two bodies to touch one another.

Slowly moving her fingers away, Patricia couldn't take it anymore and longed to put her tongue where she needed to the most. Bringing Arabella to her she kissed her passionately on the lips. Opening her mouth, she allowed Patricia to insert her tongue, wrapping it around hers. They were like it for a few minutes until Arabella pulled away.

'You know Patricia, this is a really big hotel. What's say we get lost upstairs.'

Patricia smiled at Arabella.

'What if someone sees us.'

'Don't you worry darling. My brother likes to keep this hotel very personal. Would you like the know how else he makes his money.' She whispered to her.

'What.'

'You may have noticed the amount of single women going upstairs alone. The men join them. Everyone is happy.'

Patricia immediately knew what Arabella was talking about. It sounded as though Nathan ran this hotel as a brothel.

'He makes an absolute fortune from it all. I'm sure I can arrange some privacy for us.'

Patricia was drawn to this woman even more.

'In fact darling. I insist upon it.' She said kissing her upon the lips.

Looking around there was still nobody around and she decided to give into Arabella.

'If you insist.'

'Come darling. I will show you exactly what enjoying yourself is.' Arabella said taking Patricia's hand and going inside with her.


End file.
